The Clean Sheet
by GhostJordan
Summary: WWE Diva's Tag Team, The Heartbreakers  Danja and Ashton Taylor  Remake and poke fun of John Morrison's and The Miz's webshow "The Dirt Sheet"
1. Episode 1

**The Clean Sheet **

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and today I just realized that John Morrison looks like a younger version of Shawn Michaels. The only difference is one has been very successful throughout his years and the other sleeps with cheating females who can be identified by the huge STD forming on their bottom lip." Ashton said introducing the parody of WWE Superstar's John Morrison and The Miz's Slammy Award winning web show, The Dirt Sheet.

"Oh snap! I didn't realize that was possible with her smoldering face and all. And I am your very own sexy beast who loves to feast on the hearts of men…who is not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja." Danja said countering Ashton.

"Why would anyone mistake you for Melina?" Ashton asked.

"I don't know." Danja said laughing.

"Well today on the Clean Sheet we, The Heartbreakers, will give you an inside look on the life of John Morrison and the Miz better known as John and Mike and their love for one another." Ashton said before the screen faded to a clip.

Ashton had on a brunette wig, a black wife beater and some bell bottom pants and was walking in slow motion down the hallway backstage at a show.

"Hi I'm John Morrison and I'm the Shaman of Sexy and I like to take long hot steaming sexy bubble baths with my rubber ducky named Mr. Tinkles." Said the voice over.

Then the scene cut to Danja dressed up as the Miz wearing his signature hat, black pants and a sleeveless shirt also walking down a hallway.

"And I am your chick magnet The Miz although I've never had a girlfriend besides my hand, and when I went to prom I took a sock puppet named Barbra because she reminded me of my mom." Said the voice over.

The two met in the middle of a hallway and exchanged looks as they made a slow motion walk down another hall together.

"I wish I was as good looking as John." said a voice over that is supposed to be "The Miz's" thoughts.

"I wish I was as good looking as Shawn Michaels." said the voice over in "Morrison's" head.

"Wow Randy Orton is looking good tonight." said "Morrison" out loud causing a record scratch and "Miz" to stop and look at him as WWE Superstar Randy Orton walked past them.

"Did you just say that Randy looked good tonight?"

"No Miz I didn't say that." said Ashton.

"Yes you did I heard you and…I don't appreciate that." Danja said crossing her arms.

"I did not say that." Ashton said again.

"You're looking at other guys aren't you Morrison?" Danja asked making a sad face.

"No I'm not." Ashton said looking around. "You're the only one I want." she said walking up closer to Danja.

"Oh you say that all the time but you're still sleeping with that…that…that FEMALE." Danja said with such drama.

"Shh calm down before people hear you." Ashton said.

"I want everyone to hear me because I'm tired of you always breaking my heart John." Danja said starting to "cry".

"No you don't, look let's go in the locker room and talk this out. " Ashton said giving Danja a wink.

"You're not going to butter me up with that John." Danja said.

"Look Miz we can go in the locker room and bake snicker doodle cookies in my easy bake oven my mother got me when I was 23. Just how you like them."

"Really?" Danja asked as Ashton gave her an assuring nod. Okay let's go. I want to mix it up this time." Danja said as the two walked into their dressing room.

Then the scene cut back to Ashton and Danja sitting in their chairs from the beginning.

"Wow." Danja said.

"And to think that that is where they make those delicious cookies…_together._" Ashton said.

"In other news let's talk about how you are going to super-kick Melina in her face and cause her to end up looking like Michelle McCool before she gets to steal Undertaker's makeup and sculpt her face." Danja said.

"Hey Melina, your ass is mine!" Ashton said pointing to the camera. "Wait, can we cuss here?" she asked someone behind the camera.

"You can cuss." said someone from behind the camera.

"Oh okay then, pussy, shit, fuck, ass, anus, damn, penis." Danja said running down her list of curse words fast.

Ashton looked at Danja with a stupid look on her face before shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Until next time this has been The Clean Sheet with The Heartbreakers, Danja and Ashton Taylor." Ashton said.

"And in life there are winners, there are losers, and there are Melina's and there is that sad excuse for a web show, the Dirt Sheet." Danja said.

"We are your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions." Ashton interjected as she held up her title belt.

"Now you." Danja started.

"BE JEALOUS!" Both women said together as the show ended.


	2. Episode 2

**The Clean Sheet Ep. 2**

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor, and I just realized that the chick from the Sun Drop commercial was indeed John Cena's mom. Which makes a lot of sense because that's where he gets all of his great moves from."

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men..not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja." Danja said. "Oh and with the chick from the Sun Drop commercial being Cena's mom, I just found out that his dad is indeed The Rock and the only reason that they're feuding is because The Rock doesn't want to pay child support, and is extremely jealous of his mom's dancing ability."

"Right well, this week on The Clean Sheet we, The Heartbreakers, paid a little visit to the home of John Morrison and The Miz, better known to you as the creators of that weak garbage of a web show, The Dirt Sheet." Ashton said.

"Yes and while we were there we had the pleasure to meet the parents of both Morrison and Miz. Take a look." Danja said as the scene cut to a previously recorded clip.

Ashton Taylor and Danja were standing outside of a run down RV. The RV was parked in the middle of no where and looked as if no one had occupied it in over a decade.

"Wow so this is the home where Morrison and Miz grew up." Ashton said. "Let's go knock on the door." She said to the camera as the two made their way up to the huge garage type door.

"I'm kind of scared, I've heard some creepy stories about Miz and Morrison's dads." Danja said as Ashton knocked on the door.

"Like what?" Ashton asked.

"I've heard that they were as ugly as Sheamus." Danja said with a kind of shaky voice.

"Wow that is creepy, but also very wrong." Ashton said.

A couple of seconds later the garage door started to open and when it was fully open former WWE Superstar Edge was standing there wearing John Morrison's signature sun glasses, a pair of leather bell bottoms, and a John Morrison t-shirt.

"Okay well it seems that the stories are untrue. Morrison's dad is hot!" Ashton said leaning over and whispering to Danja.

"I see, and way hotter then Morrison." She said.

"Hello I'm John Morrison's dad, John Morrison Senior, can I help you two ladies with anything?" Edge said in a sexy tone before whipping off his sunglasses as his hair blew in the wind in slow motion.

"Yeah, we're the WWE Diva Tag Team Champions, The Heartbreakers, who host The Clean sheet and we'd like to interview you about your son, John Morrison...Junior?" Ashton told Morrison's "dad".

"Oh well then come into the _original_ Palace of Wisdom, and sit on the _original_ Shaman of Sexy's big comfortable Couch of _L__ove._" Edge as "John Morrison Sr." said turning on his heels and letting the girls enter after him. "Make sure you shut the door, the world does not get to view the sexiness that is me."

Ashton and Danja looked at each other at the same time and shut the door. They went over and sat on each side of Edge, who was sitting on the couch with his arms lying across the back of the couch.

"So what do you two sexy ladies want to know about Junior?" Edge asked looking from Ashton to Danja.

"Well, we just kind of wanted to know about your son's childhood." Ashton said crossing her legs.

"Baby girl you might as well uncross them now because they'll be even wider then they were before after I'm finished with you." Edge said as he checked her out.

"Focus." Danja said sending him a quick glare.

"Oh well, Junior was an average boy I suppose. He played with action figures, rode bikes, and played house." Edge said as he continued checking out both Ashton and Danja.

"What makes all of this information relevant?" Ashton asked.

"The action figures were called Barbies, or at least that's what his mother told me; his bike was pink and purple with frilly little strings coming out of the handles, and he liked to get his action figures these huge houses that kind of looked like the one I wanted for our family, but since my modeling career went south it never happened." Edge explained.

"So you're telling me WWE Superstar John Morrison use to play with Barbie dolls?" Danja said trying not to laugh and looking at the camera.

"No! They were female action figures and might I add there was a male named Ken." Edge said correcting Danja.

"Honey I'm home!" Rang a voice from in the back of the warehouse.

"Oh [_bleep_] that's John's mom and she'll flip when she sees you here." Edge said quickly jumping to his feet.

Then WWE Diva Kelly Kelly came into the room where Ashton and Danja were seated with WWE Superstar, Christian or "The Miz Senior".

"Who are they?" she asked looking at the two women sitting on the couch.

"Hey aren't you The Miz's dad?" Ashton ashed pointing to Christian.

"Why yes I am." Christian said poking out his chest to reveal his 'Hello I'm an Awesome Dad' t-shirt.

"Wow, so The Miz and John Morrison's dads live together with Morrison's mom?" Danja asked with a confused look on her face.

"Actually, I'm Mike and John's mom." Kelly Kelly said with an excited look. "I'm so proud of my boys."

"So you two share the same woman?" Ashton asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Basically." Edge said running his fingers through his hair.

"So um Barbra how does it feel knowing that one of your sons is dating a hoe-baggish slut, and the other is clearly gay seeing as how the only close friend he has is a man?" Ashton asked.

"Well um Morrison is just like me in a way." Kelly Kelly started.

"Yes very dumb and naïve." "The Miz Senior" said in a proud voice.

"And Miz is just like his father." She said.

"If you consider sleeping on Star Trek bedsheets and going to Comic-Con every year like Miz Senior, then yeah." Edge said.

"Shut up John." Christian said as he stared at the ground.

"And he's very insecure about his body and sits in the corner secretly wanting to be me." Edge said again.

"Shut up John." Christian repeated now looking dead at Edge.

"Oh and did I forget how majorly unattractive he is." Edge said taking off his shirt showing off his bedazzled abs.

"Shut…up…John! Okay I may not have bedazzled abs, but you'll never be as awesome as I am." Christian said ranting.

Edge just laughed, "I still had Barbra first."

Christian's jaw dropped, "That's not funny."

"Yes it is." Edge said with a smirk.

"No its not!" Christian said.

Then the scene cut off and went back to Ashton and Danja in the studio.

"Wow" Ashton said shaking her head. "That's just...sad."

"In other news, did you realize that Morrison and Miz's mom looks like one of those overly happy mothers from those old 50's movies?" Danja asked. "And every time they get home from school she's like, "Oh my god! Whose home? You are, you are!" Danja said as she flailed her arms in the air like a crazy person.

Ashton looked at her and just shook her head again.

"In other news, Danja is a loser and needs some serious mental help." Ashton said. "As does Miz and Morrison."

"No I don't." Danja said. "Shut up Ashton."

"Yes you do, that's why you couldn't stop looking at Morrison's dad." Ashton said.

"I wasn't looking at Morrison's dad, shut up Ashton." Danja said.

"Yes you were cause you kept staring at his man parts. Don't deny it!" Ashton said.

"Shut...up...Ashton!" Danja said.

"Cause in life there are winners, there are losers, there are Morrison's and Miz's parents, who are kinda hot, but still manage to epically fail at life." Ashton said.

"So, until next time this has been The Clean sheet with the WWE Diva Tag Team Champions, Ashton Taylor and Danja." Danja said holding up her title belt along with Ashton.

"Be jealous." Ashton said.

"That my line." Danja said. "Be jealous."

Ashton just rolled her eyes, ending the show.


	3. Episode 3

The Clean Sheet

Episode 3

"Hi my name is Ashton Taylor and I just realized how incredibly handsome the great Triple H is and how I wish he wasn't married so that I could be with him and bone him all day and all night" said Triple H pretending to be Ashton.

"And I am the sexy beast who feasts on the hearts of many but not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja" Shawn Michaels said.

"Today we will be talking about the accomplishments of the greatest tag team to ever grace the WWE." Triple H said.

"Oh and let's not forget about how hot they are. Today we're going to be talking about Degeneration X and their members. The Cerebral Assassin, Triple H and the oh so sexy Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. But first…it's dance time" Shawn said as he hopped up out of his chair and his entrance music came on.

"I think I'm cute I know I'm sexy, I got the look that drives the girls wild ,I got the moves that really moves them, I send chills up and down their spine, I'm just a sexy boy, Sexy boy…I'm not your boy toy" Shawn sang along while dancing. Triple H just sat and watched his friend dance around with half a smile on his face.

As Shawn was getting to the second verse a record scratch chimed in stopping his music as the actual hosts of The Clean Sheet, The Heartbreakers, Ashton Taylor and Danja came into the scene.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Ashton asked the shocked men.

"Nothing" Triple H said standing up.

"It looks like you were doing something" Danja said crossing her arms.

"Nothing I mean we were just talking about how lovely you two looked today" Shawn said.

"It looks to me like you were taking over our show" Ashton said stepping up.

"I mean if we wanted to take over your show we could easily" Triple H said stepping up to meet Ashton.

"Exactly, we're Degeneration X, DX, We're greats" Shawn said stepping up to Danja.

"You may be DX but if I remember correctly you two weren't acting so hard the first time we met" Danja said.

"Exactly" Ashton said.

"The first time we met you two you were staring at us in awe" Triple H said. "We thought you guys were stealing our gimmick so we acted nice"

"Yeah you two were lucky that ya'll smelt like my mama's sweet home made apple pie or there would've been a lawsuit all up and down your firm asses" Shawn said.

"What about last week?" Ashton said raising an eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about last week okay Ashton…Taylor!" Triple H said.

"Oh I say we talk about it, right Danja" Ashton said.

"Indeed" Danja said.

"No…no...Please" Shawn said.

"Roll the clip" Ashton and Danja said.

"No...No...Noooo" Shawn said jumping towards the camera only to fall as the scene cut to a previously recorded clip.

Ashton and Danja were standing in a hallway backstage at one of the shows when Triple H came up from behind Ashton with some glasses on, a bright yellow button up T shirt and some jean capris.

"Are you guys The Heartbreakers?" Triple H said jumping around a tad bit.

"Yes and you're Triple H correct?" Ashton said looking at him with her signature side eye.

"Oh my gosh you know my name" Triple H said in a chipper tone.

"Yeah you're like a great wrestler. We look up to you" Danja said.

"I can't believe it you two look up to me" Triple H said.

"And you married what's her face" Ashton added.

"Yes what's her face" Triple H repeated.

"What are you doing here?" Ashton asked.

"I came to give you two a message" he said. "There's a rumor going around that you two might not be able to do your hilarious stunts and jokes anymore on RAW because people say that they're hurtful and that they are garbage"

"Kicked off?" Ashton asked.

"Hold up you said we're not funny. Us, the Heartbreakers not funny?" Danja said.

"Right" Ashton cosigned

"That's absurd!" Danja said. "I'm extremely funny I mean come on we imitated the whole damn Corre last week. We had those wack ass accents on point. W-we hosted a kissing game and kissed all of the WWE Superstars. We even super kicked Melina in her face multiple times while John Morrison was standing right beside her." She continued.

"I don't know, I thought they were funny but other people didn't" Triple H said.

"I'm so mad I could just…Hey you, what's your name?" She said turning to Shawn Michaels who had just walked up.

"Shawn Michaels" he said.

"Shawn" She said before turning to use his own finisher, The Super kick, on him. "See, I just kicked Shawn!"

"Hey calm down" Ashton said trying not to laugh.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down!" she said getting louder.

"Hey calm down" Triple H said changing his tone.

"Or what?" she said stepping up to him.

Triple H took off his glasses quickly and ripped off his shirt. He glared at Danja in the eyes before her expression turned from angry to scared. Danja stepped back, screamed and started running down the hallway. She tried to sharply turned the corner but hit the side of the wall and fell.

"What's her problem? I was just going to give her a bear hug" Triple H said looking kind of sad.

"I know its okay. Here I'll give you one" Ashton said opening her arms.

Triple H gave Ashton a big bear hug. Once he let her go she patted him on the back, started to turn away and then super kicked him in the face.

"That was a nice shirt and you ruined it" she said walking away to see Shawn get up again. She then super kicked Shawn in the face again and walked away singing his theme song.

The scene then cut back to Ashton, Danja, Shawn and Triple H. Shawn was standing beside Danja with an embarrassed look on his face as well as Triple H.

"I didn't appreciate you kicking me in the face last week" Shawn said.

"Get over it" Ashton said.

"Because in life there are winners, there are losers, there are salty balls like DX, and there are amazing super kicks to the face" Danja said.

"We are your WWE Diva Tag team Champions, The heart breakers" Ashton said as she and Danja held up their titles.

"And we're Degeneration X" Triple H said.

"And we've got two words for ya" Shawn said.

"As do we" Ashton said.

"Suck it and be jealous!" they all said at the same time while doing DX's signature crotch chop as the show ended.


	4. Episode 4

The Clean Sheet

Episode 4

"Hi my name is Ashton Taylor and I would like to tell everyone that Michael Cole likes to eat dicks" Ashton Taylor said starting the show wearing a John Morrison T-shirt.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men…not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja" Danja said wearing a 'Hello I'm Awesome' T-shirt.

"I bet you're wondering why we're wearing these hideous shirts" Ashton said. "It's because John Morrison and The Miz got a hold of our web show here, which is clearly a lot better then there's, and decided to send us a video about their thoughts."

"Let's take a look" Danja said as the scene cut to Edge and Christian sitting in a dark room with the same shirts Ashton and Danja had on.

"Dear Ashton –bleep- Taylor and Stupid…-bleep-…Danja" Christian started before being cut off by Edge.

"We cant cuss, we don't have that type of privilege" Edge said. "But anyway This is the Shaman of sexy, John Morrison"

"And I, your chick magnet The Miz" Christian said.

"We have something to tell you two" Edge said.

"Yeah we don't appreciate your show…" Chrisitan said before the actual John Morrison and The Miz came in front of the camera.

"Hello I am the actual Shaman of Sexy" Morrison said.

"And I'm the actual chick magnet and WWE World Champion, The Miz" Miz said.

Edge and Christian had gotten up and walked away from the scene so that Morrison and Miz could sit down. As they sat down their logo for 'The Dirt Sheet' popped up in the background.

"Ashton Taylor and Danja, the new WWE Diva Tag Team Champions, I'm impressed" Miz said clapping. "You two actually had the balls to take our Slammy Award winning web series and make your own little spin off"

"Too bad your web show will never have a Slammy to its name. So I'd advise you two to stop while you're ahead" Morrison said as the scene cut back to an angry Ashton and Danja.

"Hey Miz and Morrison, I'd like to Slammy your mom's from behind" Danja said crossing her legs.

"I have no words right now" Ashton said. "But you two best believe that you will not live this down"

"I'm taking this piece of shit off now" Danja said taking off her 'Hello I'm Awesome' shirt to reveal a John Cena 'You can't see me' shirt as Ashton put on John's 'You Can't See me' hat.

"I would take my shirt off but I don't have on another shirt under here" Ashton said.

"Take it off" John Cena said coming into their segment.

"Look John I know you like boobs and all but you can't see them today" Ashton said.

"Please?" he begged.

"No!" Ashton insisted.

"Fine and when you two said you'd show me a good time I didn't realize that you meant super kick me in the face and steal my hat and shirt" John said.

"You'll live" Danja said. "Want to sit with us?"

"Sure" he said walking towards them as Danja stood up to let him sit down. When he sat down she propped herself on his lap and made herself comfortable.

"In other news, never go to a movie theatre with John Cena ladies, gentlemen, Melina's, Miz, and Morrison"

"Why? Don't tell me you guys recorded that" John said laughing.

"Of course Cena why wouldn't we? We like recording things in the dark" Danja said in an innocent tone while making small circles with her finger on his bare chest.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I loved you?" John said.

Ashton shook her head at the two. "Roll the damn clip" she said as the scene cut to Ashton, Danja and John Cena going into a movie theatre.

"Do you guys have any extra cash on you? I only have enough to buy popcorn" John said as they stood in line.

"How do you come to movie theatres without enough money to buy a ticket?" Ashton asked getting a little upset.

"I forgot to ask your mother for some extra bucks" John said.

"Oh so we're doing mom jokes?" Ashton asked.

"Correction we've already been doing your mom" Danja said joining in causing John to laugh and give her a high five.

"You two disgust me" Ashton said moving up in the line.

"How about we sneak into the movie theatre?" John suggested.

"No" Danja said.

"Oh C'mon it'll be fun" John said.

"John just pay for your ticket like a normal person" Ashton suggested.

"Eh…no" he said walking out of the line and pretending to go to the restroom but sneaking into 'Scream 4'.

Danja grabbed Ashton's arm and followed. When they got into the movie theatre they could see Cena bothering someone.

"Hey Miz you don't deserve to be in the same movie theatre as me" John said as he looked at Christian as he once again portrayed The Miz.

"Hey John you're not going to talk to him like that" Edge said standing up as Morrison.

"And what if I do?" John said pushing Edge back in his seat.

"Don't do that to him" Christian got up and started flailing his arms at John who pushed him back in his seat.

"Miz watch yourself" John said.

"See what you did you made him cry" Edge said turning to a fake crying Christian.

"It's okay Miz, the big bad mean John Cena will leave you alone" Edge said rubbing his back.

John then looked at the ladies who were standing there with their arms crossed as the lights started to dim down. John then went and stood in front of them.

"You cant see me" he said waving his hand in front of his face as the previews started to show.

The scene cut back to Ashton, Danja and John at the studio. Danja was tugging and fiddling with John's dog tags as Ashton looked irritated.

"Never go to a movie theatre, and sneak in with John Cena because he will forget to get the snacks!" Ashton said looking at him who wasn't paying attention.

"What? I mean c'mon we would've gotten caught if we went back out there like Danja did" he said.

"Yeah and I now I cant go to a movie theatre in the state of Ohio" Danja said crossing her arms. "You know what John it's all your fault" she said getting off of his lap and walking off the set.

"But wait baby I'll change" he said following her.

"And in life there are winners, there are losers, there are stupid ass people like Miz and Morrison, and there are horny ass people like Danja and John" Ashton said.

"We are the WWE Diva tag team Champions, The Heartbreakers" Ashton said holding up her title alone.

"Be jealous" John and Danja yelled from the distance.

"Be jealous" Ashton said as Randy Orton came into the scene.

"You ready to go to the movies?" he asked only looking at Ashton.

"Yeah I just have to close up the show" Ashton said.

"Be jealous" Randy said to the camera and then grabbing Ashton as the show ended.


	5. Episode 5

The Clean sheet

Episode 5

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and I have a very sexy co host on today's episode" Ashton said starting to show.

"Thanks Ashton and I am the Viper Randy Orton" Randy said laughing a little bit.

"I know you guys are probably wondering why Randy is hosting with me instead of Danja. Well This past Monday on RAW, WWE World Champion and crappy tag team member/host of the Dirt Sheet, the Miz used his finisher, The Skull Crushing Finale on Danja while confronting us about our show." Ashton said.

"How about we take a look at what happened" Randy said as the scene cut to a previously recorded live tapping of RAW.

Danja had just defeated Melina in a match and was celebrating in the ring. Ashton had came into the ring and super-kicked Melina as she was trying to get up. Danja and Ashton both had microphones in their hands and were about to start talking about Melina.

"Melina I hope you realize that we're no where near finished with you or reconstructing your face" Ashton spat as Melina was being held by her boyfriend John Morrison.

"Yeah we'll end up calling you Cody Rhodes in no time because he wont be the only one sporting a lovely face mask after reconstructive face surgery" Danja said. "Oh and Hey Morrison you're looking sexy tonight."

"You'd look even sexier if you didn't have a skank for a girlfriend" Ashton said causing the crowd to cheer.

The two had set their mics down when the sound of 'Awesome' that is The Miz's theme song played. They stopped in their tracks and looked at Miz with so much hatred as he made his way down to the ring with his side kick and possible fuck buddy Alex Riley.

"What do you want Miz?" Ashton asked.

"Oh I can't come and chat with you ladies about a couple of things?" he asked in a sarcastic manner as he climbed into the ring with Riley by his side. "I just came to congratulate Danja on her match"

"Yeah right we both know, hell the whole WWE Universe knows that we don't like each other" Ashton said.

"Anyway Danja baby girl I-" Miz started before being cut off.

"Don't call me baby girl that names specially reserved for someone" she said swaying side to side with anger.

"Oh I'm sorry…am I taking your beloved Edge's nickname for his latest pet?" Miz said smiling and causing the crowd to boo.

"Don't even bring him up!" Danja said getting mad.

"Or what? You'll put me on your little show that you obviously copied from me and Morrison" Miz said getting louder.

"If you haven't noticed I think everyone appreciates our show better then your wack show" Ashton said.

"Ashton see you're always getting into other people's business why don't you give Orton a call or is he with his wife?" Miz said.

"That's it!" Danja said dropping the mic and her Tag team champion belt as well as Ashton.

"Oh you girls want to fight?" Miz asked as Morrison came up behind Ashton and grabbed her so that Melina could start beating on her. Although Melina had the upper hand at first it was a quick turn as Ashton came out on top and started beating Melina as Morrison tried to get her off.

Danja walked up to The Miz who had a smile on his face and back hand slapped him.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said with anger.

"I did" Danja said to him without the mic.

Alex Riley who had grabbed a chair hit her in the back with it as Miz put his hand around her neck.

"I told you" Miz said.

Danja then took her free hand and slapped him again and tried to kick him in his private parts with no luck. The Miz then picked her up by her neck and threw her over the top rope. After a hard landing, Danja laid there for a minute before trying to get up, as she tried to get up she felt Miz come up behind her and prepare her for his finisher. Danja struggled to get out but in the blink of an eye she had endured his Skull crushing finale on the cold ground of the arena floor. The camera then showed Danja lying there only moving a little bit until it cut back to Ashton and Randy in the studio.

"And if you're wondering, yes she is fine she's with her boo thang Edge. He'll keep an eye on her" Ashton said.

"But in better news John Cena, Christian and myself had a surprise for Miz when he got back to his locker room" Randy said with a devious smile painted on his face.

"I hate when you do that" Ashton said.

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"That look" Ashton continued.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"You just look so yummy that I could…"Ashton said before the camera cut to the scene of Randy, John Cena and Christian standing outside of The Miz's locker room.

"Is everything set?" Christian asked.

"Yep he won't know what hit him" Randy said with a devious smile once again.

"Would you stop doing that?" John said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"That creepy smile you always do" John said.

"I can't help it okay" Randy said. "And girls love it"

"Whatever" John said.

"Here he comes get in there Cena" Christian said.

John then went into Miz's locker room as he approached Randy and Christian.

"What are you two doing outside my locker room and why are you even here?" The Miz asked irritated.

"We just wondered how you feel about hurting women Miz and I came to support my friends." Christian said with his arms crossed.

"If they're anything like your mother then I enjoy it and you have no friends" Miz said with a smirk.

Christian started to go for Miz but Randy stopped him. "How about you pick on someone in your category Miz" Randy said looking crazy.

"I didn't hurt your girl Randy don't be so quick to jump on me" Miz said opening his locker room door and going inside leaving Christian and Randy outside with devious smiles.

"Everyone is right your smile is creepy Randy" Christian said.

"Oh shut up" he said as they walked away.

When Miz got into his locker room and sat down on the bench, he looked across the room to see John Cena in a thong dancing and coming his way.

"John what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm giving you something you'd enjoy" he said starting to take off his thong.

"NO!" Miz yelled as John took it off and came at him to pick him up. When he picked him up he hit him with the attitude adjustment and walked out of his room butt naked holding his sack.

"Oh and I forgot to tell him don't drink any of that apple juice in his water bottle because its not apple juice" John said walking down the hallway with the camera on his bare ass.

The scene then cut back to Ashton and Randy in the studio. Randy now had no shirt on, Ashton's shirt was on wrong and both of their pant's were unzipped and unbuttoned.

"Um that's all we have time for today" Ashton said in a rushed tone.

"Yeah what she said." Randy said. "Oh forget it" he said taking off his pants and standing there in his boxers. "In life there are winners like us and there are losers like everyone not me right now"

"I'm Ashton, one half of the WWE Diva Tag Team the Heartbreakers" she said getting up and taking off her shirt.

"And I'm Randy Orton" Randy said. "We're about to have sex so…"

"Be jealous!" Ashton said jumping on Randy as the show ended.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

"Hi my name is Ashton Taylor and R Truth could have potentially been a very decent looking man…until you looked at his face" Ashton said causing Danja to laugh.

"Ouch!" she said rubbing the neck brace that was secured around her neck. "And I am the sexy beast, currently sporting a neck brace that likes to feast on the hearts of men, Danja" Danja said. "And yes it's real"

Ashton started to chuckle when Danja informed everyone that her neck brace was indeed authentic.

"Shut up Ashton" Danja said causing Ashton to laugh more.

"What happened to that band aid from earlier? Did Miz steal the Scooby doo ones?" Ashton asked.

"Shut up Ashton" Danja said again.

"Or would you like the one's that glow in the dark with Spiderman on them?" Ashton said laughing harder.

"Shut…up…Ashton! Okay this is real and I like Scooby Doo way better then Spiderman" Danja said crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"Ahh kids these days" Ashton said looking back at the camera.

"You're mom sure makes a lot of them huh?" Danja said with half a smile on her face.

"Anyway Today on The Clean Sheet we're going to introduce you to our newest segment called 'that awkward moment when…with John Cena'. Cena take it from here" Ashton said as the screen cut to John Cena in another part of the studio.

"Thank you Ashton and if you didn't know my name is John Cena and I will be kicking off a new segment called 'that awkward moment when'" John said.

"That awkward moment…R Truth gives up his shot to win a WWE title. Only to be beaten by John Morrison" Cena said. "Truth I know you're not all that attractive but c'mon you should've beaten the 'Shaman of Sexy' with that works of art you call a face."

"Next…That awkward moment when you swear you're having sex with a gorgeous woman, like Megan Fox, and as you're getting into it you wake up and notice that you weren't having sex with a beautiful woman, you just fell asleep in a locker room full of half naked WWE Superstars." John said looking irritated. "I really do hate Ziggler right now for waking me up"

"That awkward moment when Danja yells out 'sex' every time Randy Orton comes down the ramp for his entrance. That really does get annoying, mainly because I don't have a nickname"

"That other awkward moment when Ashton likes to get half naked in front of me and wont let me touch her boobies. C'mon I'm a man I like boobies! Hell any man likes boobies...except Michael Cole. Michael Cole does not like boobies." Cena said.

"And lastly, that awkward moment when the lovely Heartbreakers, Randy Orton, Christian, Edge, and I are at McDonalds and we meet some very 'famous' kids in Atlanta after Wrestle mania."

The scene then cut to a previously record scene that was recorded in Atlanta, Georgia at a McDonalds. As they were sitting at a table a couple of kids came over to the table with pieces of paper.

"Mr. Cena?" one of the little boys asked.

"Yes?" John said looking at the little boy as everyone started to eat their food.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"Why sure and who should I make this out to?" John asked.

"Nike!" the boy said excitedly handing John his piece of paper.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at the little boy.

"Nike?" Edge asked.

"Yeah and can I have your autograph too for my sister?" he asked again as John passed the paper to Edge.

"Yes what's your sister's name?" Edge asked taking the pen from John.

"Adidas" he said.

Edge stopped writing and looked at the little boy once again. "Are you serious?"

"Don't question the little child Adam" Danja said trying not to laugh.

"Eat your apple pie Delilah" he said.

"What's your mom's name?" Christian asked.

"Louis vuitton" he said.

Randy then stood up and walked away from his seat. "No" was what he muttered before walking out of the McDonalds.

"What's your dad's name?" Cena asked.

"Gucci" he replied.

"Aunt?" Danja asked.

"Prada" he said proudly.

"Uncle?" Edge asked.

"Uggs" he said now confused.

"I'm done" Edge said getting up, grabbing his food and walking away.

"What's your grandma's name?" Cena asked.

"Maria" he said finally.

They all looked from one to another, got up, took their food and walked out of the restaurant.

The scene then cut back to John Cena in the studio where he was eating Chips and Salsa.

"Cena we're back" said someone from behind the camera.

"Oh" he said looking at the camera with half a chip in his mouth. He quickly stuffed the rest of it in his mouth and ate it.

"Well that's all we have for 'that awkward moment when… with John Cena'. This is John Cena, signing off" he said saluting the camera as it cut back to Ashton and Danja.

"Well that's all for this show so…in life there are winners, there are losers, there are awkward moments with John Cena and there are little kids with name brand names" Ashton said. "I guess Grandma Maria couldn't afford some of the finer things in life."

"We are your WWE Diva Tag Team champions, The Heartbreakers" Danja said as she and Ashton held up their titles.

"And we want you to…" Ashton started.

"Be jealous!" they said ending the show.


	7. Episode 7

The Clean Sheet

Episode 7

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and I just realized that I could possibly be the biggest douche bag in the world" Ashton said starting the show.

"And I am the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men, not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja" Danja said. "Why do you feel like the biggest douche bag in the world?"

"Because I just realized I left my phone at home on the charger, with photos my parents might not want to see" Ashton explained with half a smile on her face.

"You are so nasty" Danja said.

"I know they were like really sexy pictures though" Ashton said.

"Which brings us to another segment that we will introduce to you all today" Danja said.

"Everybody loves sex and preferably anything sexy so why not give you a segment about just that?" Ashton said.

"Oh and we can't forget about our sexy host either" Danja said.

"Today on The Clean Sheet we bring you a new segment called 'That's sexy…with Randy Orton'" Ashton introduced as the scene cut over to WWE Superstar Randy Orton in another part of the studio.

"Thanks ladies" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Danja called over from the other side of the studio.

"What is so wrong with my smile?" Randy yelled back.

"You look creepy as hell!" she yelled.

"No I don't!" he yelled back. "Anyway let's start shall we?"

Randy then put on the sexiest face he could muster up only to hear loud laughs from the other side of the studio.

"Really? What are you guys laughing at?" he asked getting a little upset.

"I'm sorry but your face is funny" Ashton said. "You're only sexy when you're not trying"

"That's not exactly what you were saying last night now were you?" he said.

"Oh burn!" Danja said still laughing.

"Can I please do my segment now?" he asked.

"Yeah sure go for it" Ashton said.

"Thank you" he said. "Now…when a girl…"

"You like girls Orton…I thought you were the type to love women" Danja said from across the studio again.

"Would you shut up please before I RKO you and send you back to the hospital" Randy said getting frustrated.

"Oh no…Randall is going to RKO me" Danja said in a sarcastic scared voice.

Randy started to get up but once he go to his feet he saw Danja run out of the side door of the studio which cause Ashton to break out into laughter.

"Why must you guys always interrupt me?" he asked. "Like last week when you interrupted my match with CM Punk"

"Oh hush" Ashton said.

"No…everyone in the WWE should relive the moment that you took from me. I could've beaten up Punk again" he said. "Let's take a look"

The scene then cut to a previously recorded live clip of last Monday's RAW.

CM Punk was standing in the ring waiting for Randy to come out so that they could start their match. When Randy's music hit and the lights started flashing, Danja and Ashton came out of the side from backstage close to the commentator's table with a picnic basket, a blanket and two microphones. They made their way into the ring and started setting up their picnic. Ashton laid the blanket down as Danja waved excitedly at a shocked Randy.

"What's going on here?" Michael Cole asked from his Cole mine.

"I don't know but it looks very interesting" Mathews said from his seat.

Danja and Ashton sat on the blanket they had brought out and opened the picnic basket and set out food. Randy and CM Punk looked at each other for a minute and then back at the two who were acting totally oblivious to the match they were interrupting. CM Punk went over and grabbed a mic and slowly put it to his lips.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Having a picnic you want a cookie?" Danja asked using her microphone.

"Can you please let us have a match?" Randy said standing behind Danja towering over her.

"Can you please move from behind me?" she asked.

"C'mon Randy you already know you're going to beat him up so why not just sit down and take a load off." Ashton said.

"Sweetheart he wasn't going to beat me" Punk said.

"You say that every week and look what happens…One…Two…Three…ding ding ding the winner is Randy Orton" Ashton said. "We're use to it by now so sit down and have a cookie"

"Or a sandwich" Danja added.

"Or you two could get out of the ring and let us do our match" Randy said getting frustrated.

CM Punk sat down next to Ashton cross-legged and put his arm around her and smiled at Randy. Ashton patted on the ground signaling Randy to sit down beside her. Danja then got up and brushed herself off and looked at Randy. He gave her a slight smirk and she returned it and then suddenly kicked CM Punk in the face. Ashton got up, grabbed their stuff and they ran out of the ring and Orton started to pummel Punk and go on to win the match.

The scene then cut back to Randy in the studio.

"I don't know why you're so upset Orton" Ashton said. "I mean c'mon you won"

"Anyway…When a _woman_ knows how to stay in her place without over riding her boyfriend…that's sexy" Randy started out.

"A woman with a good sense of music…that's sexy" he said. "A woman who is conscious of her body and knows how to use it…that's sexy."

"That's sexy when…" Randy started before a voice from behind him cut him off.

"When John Cena slowly takes off his shirt and exposes his muscular body to all of the women wanting to caress him" John Cena said as the camera showed the person behind Randy.

"Oh my gosh really Cena? Why does no one want me to do something successfully? You guys always have to interrupt me!" Randy said upset. "You know what's sexy? That moment when Randy Orton RKOs John Cena!" he said getting up and looking at Cena.

"Woah there Orton, calm down I was just stating facts." He said. "And that will be all today for this segment called 'That's sexy with Randy Orton'" Cena said closing Randy's segment for him.

The scene then cut back to Danja and Ashton laughing at Randy and John.

"That does it for this episode of The Clean Sheet." Danja said.

"In life there are winners, there are losers, there are people who always get interrupted like Randy and there are those like John who just got RKO-ed by Randy" Ashton said in between laughs.

"We are your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions, The Heartbreakers" Danja said as she and Ashton held up their titles.

Randy then ran over into their part of the studio and got in front of the camera.

"BE JEALOUS" he said.

"Wow Randy that wasn't nice at all. Why would you interrupt our segment like that?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah Randy that wasn't very nice at all" Danja said.

"I-I'm done" Randy said throwing up his arms and walking off set.

"Be jealous" Ashton and Danja said ending the show with smiles.


	8. Episode 8

The Clean Sheet

Episode 8

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and today on The Clean Sheet we, The Heartbreakers, are taking you backstage of Monday Night RAW" Ashton said holding a microphone as she and Danja leaned up against a wall.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men, Danja" Danja said into her microphone. "As Ashton just said we're going to take you through backstage of RAW. You might see a couple of Diva's and superstars. Who knows we might even let you in on what we plan to do tonight"

"But first we're going to just take you guys on a tour" Ashton said.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Evan Bourne said as he came up to them.

"We're hosting our show Evan" Ashton said.

"Want to say something?" Danja asked.

"No I'm good. I just thought you two were being crazy and talking to yourself again" he said slightly laughing.

"I told you we weren't talking to ourselves that time. We got locked in a room and they decided to turn off all the lights and scare us. I knew they were still in there so I started talking to them" Danja explained.

"Yeah and anyway let's get this tour started shall we?" Ashton said getting off the wall and starting to walk down the hallway with Danja following.

"Oh look who it is. If it isn't Ashton Taylor and her little side kick Danja" Alicia Fox said coming out of the women's locker room.

"Oh well look if it isn't the Rihanna reject" Danja said rolling her eyes as she kept walking.

"Alicia how about you go back in the locker room before we throw you by your fucked up weave back in there" Ashton said getting irritated just by the sight of her.

"You two won't do anything" Alicia said.

"Want to bet?" Ashton said getting in her face just as Melina came up behind her.

"Oh so you want to bring the slut into this?" Danja asked.

"Alicia, why are you even dealing with these two?" Melina asked.

"I don't know" Alicia said turning and walking away from them followed by Melina.

"Gosh I hate her" Ashton said continuing to walk. "Kids never take advice from a skank and a Rihanna wanna be"

"Oh look there's Randy" Danja said pointing.

"No shit" Ashton said sarcastically.

"Oh did Ashton not get any from Randall last night" Danja said mockingly.

"Shut up Danja" Ashton said walking up and bumping Randy on purpose.

"Really Ashton" Randy said with a slight smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning around and smirking back.

"You two disgust me" Danja said walking away.

"What I didn't do anything" Randy said.

"Neither did I" Ashton said.

"You two know you're about to start flirting like crazy and then you're going to end up having sex in front of the camera and name the porno something like 'A Heartbreaking RKO'" Danja said causing Randy and Ashton to laugh hysterically.

"Danja remind me to never let you drink coffee before we start the show" Ashton said through laughs.

"Yeah whatever" Danja said skipping down the hallway. "I'm All jacked up on coffee baby!"

"She's such a nerd" Ashton said to Randy following her.

As Danja was skipping she bumped into John Morrison as he was coming out of his dressing room.

"Morrison" Danja said stopping and looking up at him.

"Danja" he said stopping to look down at her. "So what's this your little show?"

"No it's the magical kingdom of Candy land with a camera man made out of licorice" Ashton said coming up behind Danja and causing her to laugh.

"Ashton no one was even talking to you" Morrison said irritated.

"And you have no friends so no one ever wants to talk to you" Ashton said.

"I just wanted to let you two know that your show is not funny" Morrison said ignoring Ashton.

"Apparently it is seeing as how we get a lot of views" Danja said. "Do you just want to be on our show Morrison?"

"I wouldn't be apart of your show even if you asked me to" he said as The Miz came down the hall and stopped to look at the scene.

"Oh look who it is, the little Heart breakers standing up to Morrison" Miz said in a mocking tone.

"Fuck off Miz" Danja said.

"Does your neck still hurt Danja?" Miz asked again.

"You heard her Miz fuck off" Ashton said stepping up to him.

"So you both want to be put in the hospital. I'd be happy to put you both in there and I'm sure Morrison here wouldn't mind helping" Miz said with a sly grin.

"I sure wouldn't" Morrison said rubbing his hands together and coming towards the two.

"Miz if you don't stop you'll end up being labeled as a woman beater" A voice said from behind the two. "And Morrison I'm pretty sure Melina wouldn't like to see you beating two girls"

When the two men turned around they could see Daniel Bryan standing behind them. Morrison and Miz chuckled to themselves.

"It's just you?" Miz asked. "I thought they would've gotten someone a little more skillful or threatening"

"Right" Morrison agreed.

While the two weren't paying attention Danja and Ashton had walked away and gotten Randy Orton and John Cena to replace them. When they turned back round they came face to face with The Viper and The Champ.

"Miz" Randy said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Apparently I was talking to your little girl friend" Miz said looking at Ashton who was standing at the end of the hallway with Danja.

"So you were harassing women again?" John asked.

"No I was waiting on a chance to harass your mother but I guess she didn't need much harassing because she always comes back for more" Miz said causing Morrison to chuckle.

"Morrison what's so funny?" Randy asked getting in his face.

"Your breath" Morrison said causing Randy to slightly smirk.

Randy grabbed Morrison by the neck. "Sure that's funny?" he asked.

"Whoa Randy, let's not screw up the 'Shaman of Sexy' I mean c'mon think about it, his boyfriend Miz is standing right here" John said causing Randy to let go of Morrison.

"For your information Cena, I have a girlfriend as does Morrison" Miz said.

"Maryse and Melina don't count, especially Melina I mean c'mon you can see her Adam's apple clear from Canada" Cena said.

"You know what Cena?" Miz said.

"What Miz" Cena asked.

"Watch your back because this isn't over" Miz said grabbing Morrison and walking away.

Ashton and Danja came up to Randy and John to thank them.

"Thanks you guys" Danja said.

"Yeah we appreciate that" Ashton said. "Although I could've strangled them both myself."

"Care to reward me?" Randy asked with a sly smirk to Ashton.

"Of course" she said equaling the smile.

"SEE! You two are disgusting" Danja yelled after them as they walked away hand in hand.

Cena and Danja stood there staring at each other for a minute before Cena broke the silence.

"So…Danja…" Cena started.

"In life there are winners, there are losers, and there are freaks like Randy and Ashton" Danja said. "I'm Danja"

"And I'm John Cena advising you to…"

"Be jealous" they both said.

"So Danja…Catering?" he asked.

"Oh gosh I thought you'd never ask" she said. "I'm starving"

The two then made their way down the hall to the catering table as Randy and Ashton came back to the camera.

"Did they close the show?" she asked.

"Yes" said the camera man.

"Damn it" she said.

"Well um…be jealous" Randy said trying to end the show.

"No you're not allowed to end the show" Ashton said frustrated.

"Why not" he asked.

"Because no one is jealous of you" she said.

"All the guys that don't get to be with you are jealous of me" he said causing her to blush and run away from the camera as The Great Khali came in front of the camera. Randy looked at him and then went after Ashton. The great Khali mumbled something in a different language as Ted Dibiase Jr. came up.

"In English that means…Be Jealous" Ted said ending the show with a smile.


	9. Episode 9

The Clean Sheet

Episode 9

Heartbreakers Invades Smackdown

"Hey what's up everybody I'm Ashton Taylor and we are here hosting our show live from Friday Night Smackdown" Ashton Taylor said starting the show in their dressing room.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of many not to be mistaken for a whore Danja" Danja said.

"Today's episode will show you our adventures on and off screen as we invade Smack down this week." Ashton said.

"Be afraid…be very afraid" Danja said with a serious look on her face.

"Well don't be afraid more like cower in fear before I make you suck…" Ashton started.

"Woah woah woah you cant be giving out our surprise like that Ashton. It's unethical" Danja said.

"True so let's start with our interview with Michael Cole in the Cole mine" Ashton said before the scene cut to a previously recorded clip from earlier that day. At the beginning of the show. Slayed by Overseer played and the crowd started to yell for them as Danja and Ashton Taylor made their way down the ramp and into the ring. They two looked around the ring and stopped to look over at the commentators table.

"Oh my gosh Danja I know you see what I see" Ashton said looking over.

"If you're talking about that hot piece of ass over there then hell yeah I see it" Danja said.

"Who are they talking about?" Booker T asked.

"Well I don't think it's you book" Michael Cole said.

"Yeah Oh my gosh Michael Freaking Cole is looking so good tonight Ashton" Danja said.

"I know right and I honestly don't think he realizes that we're his number one fans" Ashton said. "Let's show him"

The two started to take off their shirts to reveal a 'Team Cole' shirt that they sported under their usual gear.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Cole said. "See these girls know about respect"

"I can't believe this" Booker T said shaking his head.

"Danja let's go show Cole how much we really love him" Ashton said as she and Danja put down their mics and headed over to the cole mine. They gave each other a look and then smirked and started yelling.

"Oh my gosh Michael Cole I f-ing love you with your asshole ness and everything Oh my gosh!" Ashton yelled.

"No Michael Cole you're so hot that I could totally put you on a big ass barbeque grill and grill your ass to smithereens" Danja said.

"That's not sexy" Ashton said.

"Anyway Come out of the Cole mine Cole we want to love you down" Danja said.

"With pleasure ladies" Cole said taking off his headphones and opening the door to the Cole mine and coming out to greet the ladies. After Cole was out and standing in front of the women, the two shared a brief look and a slight smirk.

"Super kick to the face?" Danja asked.

"Super kick to the face!" Ashton repeated as they both kicked Michael Cole in the face at the same time.

The crowd cheered as they started to dance around his body that was now lying on the floor. The two then walked out of the side and into backstage.

The scene then cut back to Ashton and Danja now suited up and ready to head out to the ring.

"You ready bro?" Danja asked Ashton who was still lacing up her boots.

"You know it bro" she said. "You think the other two are ready?"

"Yeah they're always ready" Danja said standing up.

"Well let's go" Ashton said getting up as the two walked out of the dressing room.

The scene then cuts to Michael Cole, Josh Mathews, and Booker T at the Commentator table with Apple and the Corre in the ring.

"What do you think is going to happen here Booker? I mean we have Santino, Daniel Bryan, Mark Henry and Evan Bourne as Apple and of course we have the Corre out here who look as if they're ready to tare these four men apart" Mathews said.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about all of this" Booker said. "Speaking of Cole how does your face feel after being kicked by two girls?"

"I'm fine Book now shut up and do your job" Cole said with obvious salt in his voice.

"Are you mad Cole?" Booker asked laughing.

"Yeah whatever" Cole said as he brought his attention back to Apple and Corre circling each other in the ring.

Wade Barrett had a microphone in his hand and was about to give Apple a piece of his mind when Cant touch this by MC Hammer came on from the titantron and Ashton Taylor, Danja, Triple H and Rey Misterio came out dancing and laughing at the look on The Corre and Apple's faces.

"What the- what's going on here?" Cole asked.

"It looks like they came to finish the job" Booker said laughing.

"Would you shut up Book? I hope they kick you next." Cole said.

"I don't know about you two but these girls are funny" Booker said.

"Yeah they are entertaining" Mathews said as the four danced their way down the ramp, shook hands and finally made their way into the ring.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" Wade Barrett yelled into the microphone.

"We came to challenge you all to a duel!" Ashton said sarcastically "No just kidding but we got really tired of you always running your mouth Barrett" she said then imitating his English accent.

"So you were just going to come out here and interrupt our match?" Heath Slater asked.

"Doesn't it look like we already did?" Triple H asked.

"We actually would like to introduce you to a new stable…" Rey Misterio said.

"Yeah buddy…We are…" Danja said pausing and waiting on the screen to show their name. "CITRUS!" she yelled causing the crowd to laugh.

"Citrus?" Cole asked.

"You have got to be kidding me" Booker said laughing.

"Really Citrus?" Wade Barrett asked.

"Yes" Danja said trying not to laugh. "And as our first order of business…We will have Tripe H here challenge you to a dance battle. Our song of choice is Drop it like it's hot by Snoop dog"

Triple H then took of the shirt he was currently wearing to reveal a Sundrop shirt, he took a red headband and put it on his head. "I'm ready" he said. "I call this the Triple H Drop"

"Drop the mus-" Ashton said before being cut off by Shawn Michael's theme music.

"I think I'm cute…I know I'm sexy" blared through the speakers as Michaels came out dancing to his own tune.

As the music stopped Shawn looked at Triple H and tried his hardest not to laugh before saying something.

"Now you guys know that you cant redo the Sundrop Commercial without me. I mean hell it was my idea!" he said into the microphone from the ramp.

Apple then shook their heads and made their way out of the ring to stand on the sides as did The Corre.

"Well then hit the music and come up and here and dance with my buddy" Triple H said.

Shawn Michaels made his way into the ring as the music came on. Danja, Ashton and Rey made their way into the corner of the ring as the two friends started to dance and make fools out of themselves.

"I didn't know that we were having a party here?" Cole said. "Hey Book why don't you go join them?"

"You know what I think I will" Booker T said taking off his headset and making his way into the ring to dance with them.

In the corner Danja had caught the attention of Shawn and told him to come over there. Shawn, Ashton and Danja sat there talking while Booker and Triple H continued to dance. They gave each other a head nod as they all went and tapped Book and brought him closer to the ropes. Shawn, Danja and Ashton shared a look and a nod before super kicking Booker in the face which landed him on the second rope. The three moved out of the way as Rey Misterio went in for the 619 on Booker. After Book was 619-ed he backed up into a Pedigree from Triple H. The crowd was a mixture of boos and cheers.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe that Citrus just super kicked, 619-ed and Pedigreed Booker back to back in less than 15 seconds" Cole said standing up.

MC Hammer's Cant touch this came on once again as the five made their way out of the ring to face The Corre who were beyond pissed and a happy Apple who were going to leave with them.

"Oh before we go…We are your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions The Heartbreakers." Danja and Ashton said into a microphone as they held up their titles.

"We're Degeneration X" Shawn and Triple H said in another Mic.

"I'm the biggest little man and also the odd one out Rey Misterio" Misterio said into a microphone. "And we all advise you to…"

"SUCK IT AND BE JEALOUS" said everyone in Citrus and Apple.


	10. Bonus

The Clean Sheet

Bonus

Deleted scenes and Promos

"Hey everyone I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.

"And I'm Danja" Danja said.

"This is a bonus episode of the Clean Sheet with our crazy Deleted Scenes and Promos that have not yet been aired live" Ashton said.

"Yes so…viewer discretion is advised…extreme stupid ass people are about to do some really dumb shit" Danja said.

"Be afraid be very afraid" Ashton said as the scene cut away to the first deleted scene.

.Deleted Scene #1

Ashton Taylor and Danja were sitting in wheelchairs at the hospital where Danja was admitted for her injuries.

"You see Randy anywhere?" Ashton asked looking around the corner.

"No let's do this" Danja said picking her feet off the ground.

"Let's go…One…two…three" Ashton counted before the two sped off down the hallway in a wheelchair race.

"You cheated you started first!" Danja yelled as she was being beaten by Ashton half an inch.

"No I didn't shut up you're just mad because you're losing" Ashton said continuing to go before being stopped by a large force. When she looked up she could see Randy Orton staring down at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing" she said crossing her legs and pretending that she's just been sitting.

"Don't lie to me have you been wheelchair racing with Danja?" he asked.

"No of course not I…right Danja?" she said turning to see no one behind her.

"Go get your stuff we're about to leave" he said.

"Okay father" Ashton said getting out of the chair and laughing as she went into the hospital room.

When she disappeared Randy looked at the wheelchair and sat in it. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and he tried to roll it down the hallway but hit a wall and fell out of it. He quickly got up and walked away as if nothing happened.

Deleted Scene #2

After John Cena had came out of the Miz's locker room and was walking down the hallway butt naked and holding his sack he saw Ashton Taylor and their friend and new to the RAW Roster WWE Diva Skylar Ryder. John used the hand he was holding his sack with to wave hello at the girls. The two girls stopped and stared at John.

"Really Felix" Skylar said calling him by one of his middle names.

"What Elizabeth" John asked countering her.

"Your sack man your sack!" Ashton said pointing to it.

"Oh…you like the angle of the dangle?" John said standing there still letting it all hang out and quoting the movie 'The Losers'.

"I swear I should have never let you watch that movie" Ashton said.

"What that movie is hilarious…and naked is funny" John said.

"No its not!" Ashton yelled.

"I don't see Skylar complaining" John said looking over at the girl who was staring at his junk.

"What?...I mean c'mon Ashton you have to admit it is pretty big" Skylar said. "I mean look at it!"

"No I don't want to look at it" Ashton said covering her eyes but leaving a hole in her fingers so that she could actually look at it.

"Yeah whatever" John said walking away.

"Who's bigger John or Randy?" Skylar asked.

"That is the hardest question I have ever been asked" Ashton said as the two continued walking down the hallway.

Deleted Scene #3

Ted Dibiase, Randy Orton, John Cena and the Heartbreakers were sitting in Ted's locker room talking.

"Aye Ted do you have your ipod?" Danja asked.

"Yeah it's over there in my bag" he said pointing.

Danja got up and went over to Ted's bag and started looking for his Ipod. She came across a box of condoms, some lotion, a play boy magazine, a teddy bear and a rose.

"Tedward what in the world is this?" Danja said.

"What the hell is a Tedward?" Ashton asked laughing. "I thought his name was Theodore"

Ted quickly got up and ran over to his bag and started putting the things back into his bag.

"You saw NOTHING!" he said to her.

"I saw a lot" she said as she was then distracted by John Cena singing the Rick Rolled Song.

"Never gonna give you up never gonna let you down" he sang as Randy and Ashton glared at him.

"Cena if you do not shut up" Randy said.

"Aw Randall are you still salty that Stone Cold Rick Rolled you?" Danja asked.

"No CM Punk I am not salty" Randy said causing John to laugh.

"You mean he was stone rolled" Ashton said.

Then Ted out of no where started singing Don't Stop believing and belting out the words as the rest of them looked at him.

Danja and Ashton looked towards one another and then started singing a long followed by John.

"I don't know you gusy" Randy said as he left the room.

Promo – Kissing Game

Raw

Vickie Guerrero was standing outside of her office trying to call her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler's cell phone. She stood there for a minute before his voicemail picked up.

"At the tone please leave a message" said the voicemail voice. BEEP sounded and Vickie started to leave her message.

"Hey Dolph it's Vickie I need you to call me back ASAP" she said "I want to know if we were still on for tonight" she said before hanging up the phone.

She then opened the door to her office and seen Dolph with no shirt on and in between the legs of a woman. Vickie screamed and caused Dolph to look back at her.

"Dolph! What are you doing?" she asked half screaming.

Dolph just sat there looking at Vickie for a minute before the woman sat up. When she sat up it was revealed to be Ashton Taylor.

"Vickie would you mind I mean c'mon cant you see that we were kind of busy?" Ashton said.

"You slut!" Vicki yelled out as she tried to go for Ashton only to be pushed back by Dolph.

"Dolph…w-what are you doing?" Vickie asked.

"Get out of here Vickie" he said.

"Yeah do what he said" Ashton said.

Vickie screamed and stormed out of her office. Dolph shrugged as he and Ashton continued with their heavy make out session.

Promo – New New Nexus?

Randy Orton was walking down the hall way backstage at RAW heading towards his locker room.

"Hey Randall" he heard a voice rang out. He stopped to turn around to see Danja come up to him wearing a CM Punk shirt, and bandages with X's on them.

"What do you want Punk?" he asked looking at her.

"I want to know if you have my money?" Punk said.

Randy looked up and down the hall way before answering. "Look I'll have your money I just don't have it right now" Randy said.

"That's a problem…boys" he said as Ashton Taylor, Batista and Ted Dibiase came up behind her.

"Please no" Randy said. "Oh Hey Batista"

"I'm Mason Ryan" Batista said playing on the fact that they totally look a like.

"Oh well um Hey…what's your name" he said to Ted.

"My name is McGillicutty" Ted said.

"Yeah that's…Other guy" Danja said.

"Oh and…I'm not even going to try and say your name" Randy said pointing to Ashton.

"And I am telling you I'm not going" Ashton sang off key.

"He doesn't talk he just sings and who cares what their names are" Danja said. "Orton just get my money…or they'll be consequences"

"Okay Mr. Punk" Randy said turning to walk away.

"I wonder if he'll let me baby sit Alanna" Danja said.

"What sir?" Ted asked.

"Huh nothing" Danja said. "Where's my food…you guys are assistants for nothing" she said as they scattered.

Then the Miz came up and stared at Danja for about a minute before walking away.

"Bitch" Danja said as she walked away.


	11. Episode 10

The Clean Sheet

Episode 10

Draft

**Warning: After this episode everything will be set after Extreme Rules. **

**Also some of the skits and things are from Old promos or 5 questions with John Cena. **

**Skylar Ryder = A character by TayKit12**

**Random Relationships: **

**Randall (I feel like CM Punk) is getting a divorce and finds something he likes in Ashton. **

**Edge and Danja = A very complicated relationship. (Edge has a girlfriend although the two clearly have feelings for each other.) And there may be another guy involved…**

After John Cena and Randy Orton were drafted to Smackdown, The Heartbreakers Danja and Ashton Taylor was sitting backstage with team RAW and their red shirts waiting on the next draft pick. The randomizer thing started going and started to go through the RAW roster.

"I wonder who it's going to be this time." Jerry Lawler asked as the randomizer was still going.

"I don't know Jerry but I'm really anxious to see who it is" Josh Mathews said as it was starting to come to a stop.

When the randomizer stopped, it had stopped on Danja who was going to be drafted to Smackdown.

"Woah I didn't expect this, one half of the WWE Diva Tag Team champions The heartbreakers will be Drafted to Smackdown without her partner" Mathews said.

"Wow this is crazy" Booker T said.

Backstage while Smackdown celebrated, Danja sat there for a minute trying to soak everything in. She then looked over at Ashton who looked equally shocked. Danja stood up so that she could go out to the ramp area. Ashton stood up and the two friends hugged before Danja was going to go out. Danja and Ashton made their way to the ramp area before Pindrop by Asche and Spencer blared through the speakers signaling that it's time for her to come out. She let go of Ashton and made her way out onto the ramp where she received a blue Smackdown t-shirt.

"She doesn't look too happy to be drafted to Smackdown" Mathews said.

"Well I wouldn't I mean she has to leave her best friend and tag team partner behind on RAW" Lawler said explaining.

"Well she got what she deserved" Cole said.

"Are you still salty from when they kicked you in the face?" Booker asked.

"Well at least I didn't get Super kicked by three people, 619-ed and ran into a Pedigree" Cole said.

After the show Ashton and Danja sat backstage in their dressing room waiting for Ashton to be interviewed about her draft.

"How you feel Ashton?" Danja asked looking over at her.

"I honestly don't know. I'm going to be bored on RAW by myself" she said.

Just then the interviewer came in and sat down and was starting the interview when Danja's cellphone went off. She answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah, what happened I didn't get to watch it tonight" Edge asked through the phone.

"I got drafted to Smackdown" she said. There was alittle bit of silence at the other end of the line. "Adam?"

"yeah I'm here. How does Ashton feel about that?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said looking over at Ashton who was texting.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"Well you're doing the job of the interviewer sitting in front of my face." She said trying to laugh a little bit. "I mean besides having to leave Ashton on RAW all alone and possibly miserable I could use a change of scenery I guess. And I'll get to bother Christian a lot more"

"Man I wish I could've been there." Edge said from the other line. He then started talking to someone in the background.

"Who are you talking to?" Danja asked.

"Uh…no one" he said.

"Charissa?" she asked. Then the phone fell silent. She then pressed the end button so that the call would end. "C'mon Ashton let's go back to the hotel so we can drown our sorrows in food" she said as the two friends walked out with their arms linked.

"We look so fucking gay" Ashton said with a tiny laugh.

"Oh you love me whore…you love me" Danja said causing Ashton to push her a little bit.

The next morning Danja was sitting in their hotel room on the computer while the drafts were continuing online as Ashton was asleep in the bed beside hers. When the next draft was up Danja let out a yell and got up and jumped on Ashton's bed. Randy came out of the bathroom with a towel on to see what was going on.

"Ashton wake up!" Danja yelled only to get a push off the bed.

"What in the world are you waking me up for?" she asked.

"You've been drafted to smackdown!" Danja yelled getting back up and hugging her cranky friend.

"Yeah okay" Ashton said lying back down to fall asleep before it actually set it. "I'm going to Smackdown!" she said getting up and hugging Danja back.

"You two really thought they were going to separate you two?" Randy said from the door way.

"Yeah because we're always on the verge of being fired" Danja said.

"Call Edge and Christian" Ashton said going over to Danja's bed and looking at the computer for herself.

Danja made the call and within minutes both men were on the phone wondering what was going on.

"Ashton has been drafted to Smackdown!" Danja said.

"That's great" Christian said sincerely.

"I know right" Danja said. "Adam?" she asked before hearing a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Randy said going ot the door.

Seconds later, Edge came in and attacked Danja and Ashton with big hugs.

"You two were not going to be separated even if they tried. You'd be at every RAW taping interrupting stuff and you'd be at every Smackdown taping doing the exact same thing" he said before realizing Christian had came into the room.

"Look's like we're all together now" Christian said.

"Don't remind me" Randy said joking.

"Hey man put some pants on will you?" Edge said laughing.

"Well we're not all together" Danja said looking at Edge.

"Danja its best that I don't wrestle" he said.

"I know" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean I can't be your road manager or something" he said causing Ashton and Danja to yell with excitement.

"Great more people to deal with" Randy said going back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Ashton Taylor and The Heartbreakers are now apart of Team Smackdown" Ashton said as the camera cut to her and Danja wearing their blue Smackdown shirts.<p>

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men…Danja" Danja said. "On this episode we're going to interview a very special guest tonight. You can say he's one very Dashing individual. Or you can just call him Cody Rhodes…it's your prerogative"

"I know you didn't say it's your prerogative…never quote Bobby Brown before we do anything" Ashton said.

"So Cody let's get this started" Ashton said as it revealed that Cody was in the studio sitting a little away from Ashton. "So Cody…how do you feel about the draft?"

"I'm actually kind of upset because I won't have the pleasure of beating Rey Misterio in so that he can sport this very same face mask that I have to wear on my face." Cody said. The camera caught Ashton and Danja's reactions, Danja looked scared and Ashton looked disgusted.

"Okay" Danja said. "Do you sleep with that face mask?"

"Wow what an irrelevant question" Ashton said.

"Maybe" he said displaying a very creepy smile. "Would you care to find out?"

"Don't even think about it" said a voice from some where behind the camera.

"Shut up Edge don't you have a girlfriend anyway?" Cody asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay anyways Cody tell us about the surgical process that you had to go through" Ashton said trying to get back on subject.

"Well it was painful" Cody said putting a lot of emphasis on painful.

"You know what dude you're starting to really creep me out" Danja said standing up.

"Am I really?" he asked with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Yes" Danja said walking away from the camera.

"In life there are winners, there are losers and there are guys that creep Danja out like Cody and there is more to come for the Clean Sheet" Ashton said. "We are your WWE Diva Tag Team champions the heartbreakers advising you to Be jealous" she said ending the show.


	12. Episode 11

The Clean Sheet

Episode 11

Extreme Rules

**Once again Skylar Ryder = Character by Taykit12**

**And I made up my own match for Extreme Rules…I got bored….and said…what the hell.**

Ashton Taylor, Danja and Skylar Ryder were backstage watching Randy Orton's match against CM Punk. Danja's eyes were half covered and Skylar had turned her back as Ashton was looking full on.

"Ashton are you okay?" Danja asked looking over at her friend.

"Huh?" Ashton said. "Yeah I'm good" she said turning her attention back to the screen.

"You can actually watch Randy get beat like this?" Danja asked.

"I wish he was naked and using that aggression on me" Ashton said.

"You are so disgusting" Skylar said laughing.

Not too long later, the ref was counting a double count out. "8…9…" the ref started.

"Get up Orton!" Ashton yelled at the screen.

"10" the ref said right after Randy made it to his feet making him the winner. All three girls let out a loud yell of cheer.

"Randy Won!" Ashton yelled.

"Oh my gosh first an RKO off the top rope and he pulled it off after hurting himself in the process" Skyler said. "Your man is amazing"

"Yeah I know…come with me to meet him. I know he's hurting" Ashton said walking towards the door.

The three ladies made their way to where Randy would come from. When they got to that section they saw Sam and Alanna congratulating Randy on his win.

"Go up to him" Skylar said.

"I want to give him time with his daughter" Ashton said as she witnessed Randy pick up his daughter with so much Glee. Ashton could tell that he was trying to hide the pain that he just endured. He held Alanna and suddenly looked over to Ashton, Danja and Skylar. He smiled at Ashton and motioned for her to come over, she shook her head no.

"Hold on Sam" he said as he slowly walked over to Ashton. "Hey"

"Hey" she said with a small smile.

"I want you to meet someone" he said. "Ashton this is my daughter Alanna"

"She's adorable" Ashton said.

"I only let people who I plan on keeping in my life meet her" Randy said smiling back at her causing Ashton to blush and smile.

"Glad I was able to meet her" Ashton said.

"Hey Sam mind if I take Alanna back here so I can spend some more time with her?" Randy asked looking back at the little girl's mother.

"No, of course not" she said. "Have fun Alanna" She said waving to her child.

"Hey Danja and Skylar can you guys take Sam back to her seats?" Randy asked.

"Of course" Danja said grabbing Skylar and going with Sam to her seat leaving Randy with Ashton.

Randy and Ashton started walking back to his dressing room but Randy had to stop mid way.

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked.

"I can't hold her she's too heavy" he said. "I'm in pain"

"Here" Ashton said taking Alanna from Randy so that he didn't have her weight on him. They finally made it to the locker room, sat down and let Alanna run around in the room.

"You look cute holding a child" he said. "Think about having any yourself?"

"I don't know maybe one day" Ashton said.

"Let me know because I'll be happy to start a family with you" Randy said.

"Stop it you're making me blush" Ashton said.

"I do it for the love of you" he said. "And if you tell anyone about my softer side…I'll mess up one of your matches"

"Yeah right" she said laughing.

"Speaking of matches are you ready for yours?"

"Yeah I'm more worried about Danja though…there are no rules in this match and my tolerance for pain is a lot higher than hers" she said. "I guess we'll see later on"

Danja and Skylar were walking back to her and Ashton's locker room when they ran into the Miz and Alex Riley. The Miz grabbed Danja by her neck and slammed her up against the wall while Alex Riley kept Skylar away from them.

"Little Danja" Miz said as he watched her scramble to get his hand from around her neck.

"What do you want Miz?" she asked through her short breath.

"I just wanted to come and say Hi" he said with a smirk on the side of his face.

"Get off me Miz" she said again.

"I didn't want you to talk" he said tightening the grip he had on her neck. "I just wanted to say good luck on your match later…and remember there's no rules." He said leaning in and whispering into her ear before lightly kissing her cheek. He then let her go and him and Alex Riley walked away. Danja slid down the wall and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes out as she caught her breath. Skylar ran over to Danja to see if she was okay.

"I'm good I'm just ready for this match to be over" she said standing up and starting to walk back to their locker room. "I really hope we can pull this off"

. Now Danja, Ashton Taylor, Randy Orton, and Skylar Ryder were all watching the match against Christian and Alberto Del Rio. When Edge came out and Christian climbed the latter claiming the World Heavy Weight Championship, They all yelled and ran out to congratulate their friend. They all stood backstage where Christian and Edge would make their way through there. When they saw Christian and Edge come backstage the girls yelled and ran to hug them both, Christian first. They all hugged him for the longest while Edge and Randy shook hands.

"We're so proud of you Christian" Danja said through happy tears.

"Yeah even though you'll still never be as charismatic as me" Ashton said.

Christian laughed at the both of them and went to sit in a chair. "I'm so tired" he said.

"The following match is a no rules, secret opponent match" said the announcer.

Slayed by Overseer hit the speakers and Danja and Ashton Taylor made their way down to the ramp. They made their way to the ring and stood in the ring anticipating their opponents. Thoughts came their way such as Miz and Morrison, or Cody Rhodes although none of them could be possible. Later on Melina and Alicia Fox were both in the ring waiting to face the two champions. Ashton went in first to face Melina. Ashton ran to her and punched her square in her face knocking her over. She then continued to punch Melina in the face until she felt she was done. She then grabbed Melina by her hair and bouncing her off the rope, not expecting a counter as she was kicked in the stomach. Later on in the match both Ashton and Melina were down. They both crawled over to their partners and tagged in the other female. Danja went into the ring and didn't realize that Alicia Fox had grabbed a chair from the side of the ring and got hit in the face. She fell back and covered her face. Alicia fox covered her as the ref went into the count. 1…2…and Danja kicked out. She got to her knees and stood up as did Alicia Fox. Danja went over and slapped Alicia with her hand and super kicked her in the face and watched her fall. Danja picked up the chair that she had endured a blow from and started beating Alicia with the chair. She then felt Melina come up behind her and hit her in the back of the head. When Danja turned around Melina had brought out a sledge hammer and started to hit Danja with the hammer. Ashton climbed in the ring and took care of Melina by stopping the hammer mid air, obtaining it and throwing it out of the ring. Danja mustered up some strength to roll over and legally tag Ashton in when she got out and rolled out. Danja lay on the floor breathing hard. In the ring Ashton was taking care of Alicia Fox who was still legally the one tagged in. Ashton went in for the cover only to have Alicia kick out. As Ashton beat on Alicia Fox, Melina had grabbed a chair and started beating on Danja outside of the ring. Loud screams could be heard. Danja somehow in between her beating kicked Melina in the stomach. Ashton slid from the inside of the ring and kicked Melina in the head and quickly got back into the ring. Danja got up and started to punch Melina maliciously in the face until John Morrison came out and grabbed her off of Melina. Morrison then threw Danja into the Miz who had a slick smile on his face as he put his hand around her neck. Morrison jumped into the ring and started to mess with Ashton. He then jumped up and kicked her in the face causing her to fall back. He then jumped down on her causing her more pain and he finally grabbed Alicia Fox and rolled her onto Ashton causing the ref to count. On the outside of the ring, Miz threw Danja into the baracades. After throwing her into the baracades he picked her up and walked her over to the commentator table and told the commentators that they might want to move. He held her limp body up high and slammed her down on the table. As the ref counted Melina and Alicia Fox for the win Ashton had sat up but had a confused and upset look on her face. Ashton rolled out of the ring and sat on the floor fuming with anger as the realization that Miz and Morrison helped Melina and Alicia Fox beat them at Extreme Rules. Miz and Morrison held Melina and Alicia's hands up high signaling that they were indeed the winners. Ashton stood up and walked around the ring to look for Danja, when she realized that Danja was not moving and was now lying on the floor she flipped.

"Is she alive?" Cole asked.

"Yeah she's breathing but it doesn't look so good" Booker T said.

Edge and Randy then ran out from the ramps and quickly made it over to Danja. Randy gave Miz a harsh look before turning his attention back to Danja.

"Say something" Edge whispered tapping her a little bit as the medics made it around to her. The camera then went to the Miz who had made his way over to Danja with an apologetic look on his face although Randy wouldn't let him get anywhere near her. He then retreated backstage as the medics took Danja away on a stretcher.

"Wow, I can't believe this" Mathews said.

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and we are backstage at Extreme Rules" she said into a microphone as she sat in her locker room.

"And I am the new World Heavy Weight Champion Christian" Christian said with pride as he hosted along side Ashton.

"Well once again Danja was injured tonight by the hands of the FORMER WWE Champion the Miz" Ashton said. "But that's not the point, Christian how are you feeling about your win against Alberto Del Rio"

"Honestly I'm happy and excited" he said looking at his title belt and over at Edge. "I got to win my buddies title so that Del Rio couldn't take it and that's all I need" he said. "Oh and I'm also grateful for the awesome friends I have that congratulated me thanks guys"

"No problem and we love you too Captain Non Charisma" she said. "Edge, how do you feel about everything?"

"Overwhelmed I'm just really happy for Christian" he said smiling and patting him on the back.

"Ashton how do you feel about your lose to Melina and Alicia Fox thanks to the help of Morrison and Miz?" Christian said.

"Honestly I'm pissed off" Ashton said as she started going into this rant about how she was going to do something harmful to both of the men. Skylar heard a noise come from the room the medics put Danja in to rest. She walked over and peaked into the room and saw The Miz standing over Danja.

"Danja I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment" Miz whispered to her.

"But you seriously hurt me Michael" she said in an even softer voice.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" he asked. "I was supposed to come and hurt you"

"You almost killed me though. The baracade thing was fine but the table took it too far" she said. "I don't want to speak to you anymore…get out"

"But…babe I'm sorry" he said.

"I'm not your babe gosh leave me alone…it was one night and I made a mistake" she said. "C'mon we're supposed to be enemies what would it look like for me to be dating you"

"It would look as if you really cared. I mean c'mon Leah we've been hiding this thing for months now. We need to let it go" he said.

"After tonight…I believe it ended" she said. "Maybe I need to stop trying to date wrestlers you see where that got me. It got me a man to fall in love with although he has a girlfriend and it got me a late night lover who wants to physically harm me and almost try to kill me. I can't do this anymore…can you please leave?"

"This is not over" he said as he turned to walk out not seeing Skylar standing there.


	13. Episode 12

The Clean Sheet

Episode 12

"Hey I'm Ashton Taylor and I am slightly irritated by today's topic" Ashton said starting out the show.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men, Danja" Danja said. "And shut up you took part in it so you must like it"

"Anyway the nerd over here has convinced me to watch all three of the Twilight movies" Ashton said.

"Yeah they were like really great so I said hey why not make my own?" Danja said with a smile. "So we did…let's roll the clip". Ashton rolled her eyes and crossed her legs as the scene cut to a previously recorded clip.

"In a world where Vampires and Werewolves of the WWE Feud with each other over title belts and women also" Danja's voice said as the intro voice over.

"Wow you totally such at voice over introduction" Ashton said as the screen cut to a forest.

"What why are you even in here and shut up no I don't" Danja said.

"Yeah you like totally do" Ashton said as the sound of crunching came through the voice over.

"Are those Doritos?" Danja asked.

"Yeah want some?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah" Danja said taking a chip and eating it. "Okay back to the task at hand…wow those Doritos are good…okay anyway" she said. "Staring Edge as Edgeward Cullington"

"Why do I have to be the sparkling vampire?" Edge asked looking towards the camera.

"Because I said so and your name stupid," Danja's voice over said. "And Randy Orton as Keith Blackshire"

"Wow you suck at names" Randy said looking at the camera.

"Gosh would you guys stay in character?" Danja said whining.

"You do kind of suck" Ashton's voice over said.

"Shut up no I don't!" Danja said. "And at least I'm doing it…if it were you, you would've made it into a porno"

"I don't see anything wrong with that" Randy said to the camera smirking.

"Ewe gosh you nasty asses shut up!" Danja said. "Anyway let's continue…Brie Bella as Bella Swanswoggle"

"How can you have a slut play Bella I mean c'mon she was a scared little girl" Ashton's voice over said.

"Okay forget Brie Bella…How about Skylar Ryder as Bella Swanswoogle" Danja said.

"Is she any relation to Hornswoggle?" Ashton asked laughing.

"Okay shut up Ashton…you think you can do any better?" Danja asked.

"Hey why am I Bella…I mean c'mon I wanted to be Alice" Skylar said looking at the camera.

"Actually I could…let's try this" Ashton said as the scene went black. "We're going to do this how I want to"

"Whatever pass the Doritos" Danja said as she grabbed the bag and started to crunch on them.

"In a place where two men, in black suits rule the WWE" Ashton started.

"Is this supposed to be a remake of Men in Black?" Danja asked still eating the Doritos.

"Shut up and yes it is…you totally just like ruined the thing" Ashton said.

"No I didn't continue" Danja said crunching.

"Anyway we will have Edge and Randy Orton star in a featured film called The Rated RKO…in black" Ashton said causing Danja to laugh.

"Really the Rated RKO in black?" Edge asked.

"I'm a man of color how about a nice dark blue or a teal?" Randy asked joking.

"You know what shut up" Ashton said. "We will have Skylar Ryder as their sexy female counterpart"

"Why do you have to use Skylar she's not sexy" Randy said joking.

"Oh but your mother is Orton" Skylar said causing everyone but Randy to laugh.

"That's not funny" Randy said.

"Apparently it is if everyone laughed" Danja said.

"Once again…The Rated RKO will have to defeat ugly monsters and aliens that lurk in the halls of RAW and Smack down."

"But I'm only on Smackdown" Randy said.

"And I don't wrestle" Edge said.

"Shut up you two just be the damn Rated RKO in black and shut the hell up gosh" Ashton said causing the screen to go black.

"See what you did Ashton you broke it" Danja said as she noticed Skylar coming into the studio room.

"Ooh Doritos...Give me!" she said grabbing the bag from Danja and putting a set of headphones on.

"How'd you get here I thought we left you with Edge and Randy in the scene"

"I'm a wizard" Skylar said.

"I thought you were a Diva" Danja said.

"Since Kharma is here…I will no longer call myself a Diva because I will have to fight hella harder to beat her if I get put up against her" Skylar said.

"True" Ashton said. "You think we could get them to change the name of the Tag team title"

"No they don't like us anyway" Danja said.

"Hey! We're still in here!" Randy yelled from the blackened screen.

"Oh yeah Skylar how about you make up a movie" Ashton suggested.

"Okay" Skylar said. "In a world where the WWE doesn't make any damn sense once so ever…I bring you the clean sheet…the end"

"Wack" Ashton and Danja said at the same time causing Skylar to laugh.

"Okay for real, when the WWE made a turn for the worse only one man can save the day and that man is…Kofi Kingston!" Skylar said.

"Kofi?" Danja and Ashton asked at the same time.

"Hey don't doubt me" Kofi said after he popped up on the screen.

"Oh shut up and do your thing" Ashton said.

"Of course beautiful" Kofi said smiling.

"And to help him on his journey he has his trusty steed. His magical Unicorn named John Morrison" Skylar said as a picture of John Morrison came up causing Ashton and Danja to laugh.

"And they will have to make all the way to Candy Island without getting themselves killed by the big bag evil and ugly villains…The Mizard and R Truth" she said. "I'm tired can I have a dorito and a sip of water?"

"Get your own water" Ashton said.

"No" Skylar said grabbing Ashton's water and pouring some in her mouth. "What kind of Doritos are those?"

"Cool Ranch" Danja said crunching.

"Gimme" she said taking one and eating it. "Okay back to the movie, story thingy. And when Kofi and his trusty steed make it to Candy Island they will have to face the Wizards of Cenation…The Tag team Rated RKO" she said as Randy and Edge popped up into a cotton candy background.

"This is so gay" Randy said.

"Tell me about it" Edge said.

"Shut up!" Skylar said. "And they will try and stop Kofi from making it to the King of Candy Land but Kofi will use their own finishers on them" she said as Kofi executed the RKO on Randy and got ready for Edge's Spear.

"Hey I'm an injured and retired individual this isn't fair" Edge said with his hands up.

"Ugh okay just lay on the floor and pretend that you got speared" Skylar said. Edge laid on the ground and pretended to be dead before he popped up once more to fake his hurt again.

"The king of Candy Land will be played by no other than The Fruity Pebble himself…John Cena" Skylar said as John Cena popped in front of a big bowel of Fruity Pebbles.

"Really Elizabeth?" John asked.

"Apparently Felix Anthony" she said.

"Oh and she hit me with both of the middle names…I see how it is Skylar Elizabeth" John said.

"Oh shut up John and do what she says" Danja said.

"Don't start with me Marie" John said calling Danja's name out.

"Shut up!" Danja said.

"And Ashton is lucky I don't know her middle name" John said.

"Yeah whatever Felix the cat" Skylar said. "And Kofi will finally get to the Candy land King and they will play Dance Dance Revolution and the winner will be John Cena by default"

"What I can beat Cena is DDR" Kofi said getting defensive.

"In your dreams buddy in your dreams" John said patting him on the back.

Kofi knocked his hand off "I say we have a battle right now"

"How are we going to battle right now and we don't have a DDR game?" John asked.

"Hey Skylar…can we get a DDR game in here now?" Kofi asked.

"Um yeah…sure" she said as a DDR board came up.

"You have got to be kidding me?" John said. "Where in the hell did that come from?"

"Who knows" Danja said.

"Let's go Cena" Kofi said. The two started to dance but mid way through the game Randy came and RKO-ed both of them while Edge watched.

"Stupid asses…it's just a screen you weren't actually playing the game" Edge said.

"Can we get out of here now?" Randy asked.

"Whats the magic word?" Ashton teased.

"Please?" Edge asked.

"If you let us out I'll have rough sex with you on the roof of Morrison's car again" Randy said.

"LET THEM OUT!" Ashton yelled pressing buttons.

"Nasty asses" Danja said letting them out.

"In life there are winners like Skylar for making up this movie" Danja said.

"And there are losers like Cena and Kofi who didn't realize it wasn't the actual game" Skylar said.

"And there are people like me who are about have hot sex on top of Morrison's car" Ashton said.

"We are your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions, the Heartbreakers" Danja said as she and Ashton held up their titles.

"And I'm Skylar Ryder" Skylar said.

"And we advise you all…" Ashton said.

"To be jealous" said everyone in the room.


	14. Episode 13

The Clean Sheet

Episode 13

Hospital / Skylar's Secret Admirer

**Everyone that has been seen in this story has some sort of significance to something example being Cody Rhodes, Kofi Kingston (maybe) and Ted Dibiase…Especially Ted. Also since I like giving like the background…Some episodes may be half story style and half episode just to give it more…I guess. **

At the hospital where Danja was getting checked out for her injuries a man with a hood on was walking through the hallways and stopped at the receptionist desk.

"What room is Delilah Simmons in please?" he asked.

"She's in room 222" the receptionist said.

The man walked away and waited for the elevator. As he was waiting he took of his hood to reveal that it was The Miz. When the elevator came he got on it and waited for it to go to the 2nd floor. When it arrived he got off and headed to room 222. He finally arrived in the room and saw Danja sitting on a table after the doctor left. She looked up and let out a loud sigh.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

"I came to see if you were okay" he said walking up to her.

"Well I'm okay so get out" she said.

"No we need to talk" he said.

"Then talk I'm listening" she said crossing her legs.

"I don't think you're being fair here. I mean c'mon Leah I love you and…" he started before he was cut off.

"You can't love me because if you did you wouldn't try to cause physical harm to me" she said. "Especially on purpose"

"Like you said we're supposed to be enemies" he said.

"Okay in the WWE universe we're supposed to be enemies…in the real world we could've had something but you screwed it up. I mean c'mon you put your hands around my neck"

"Alex was right there!" he said. "And Damnit just believe me…I love you"

"Well you love someone who doesn't love you" she said. "How can I love someone that killed a child" she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" she said.

"Did you just say that I killed a child? I have never killed anyone…" he started. "Are you pregnant?"

"No Michael…I was…thanks to you" she said.

Miz stood there shocked for what seemed like a long minute before he spoke. "Was it mine?"

"Believe it or not but yes…yes it was…now can you please get out!" she said raising her voice.

"I-I'm sorry" he said.

"Yeah you should be" she said.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand before she snatched it away. "Don't touch me" she said.

"Damnit Leah it was my child too!" he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I was only a couple of weeks" she said as he gave her a hug.

"Now please get out of here before someone sees you" she said.

"I will leave but just know…that since you opted not to love and be with me…your life has now entered a living hell" he said.

"Bite me Miz" she said.

"With pleasure" he said as he left.

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and while Danja's at the hospital we have Skylar Ryder filling in for her today" Ashton said starting off the show.<p>

"And since I didn't get a chance to introduce my own self…Hi world I'm Skylar Ryder" Skylar said giving a round wave.

"Because no one needs to know who you are half the time" Ashton said joking.

"Apparently they do because anyone who looks this good should be known" Skylar said laughing a little bit.

"So you look that good…and that's the reason why this clip is about me going to find your secret Admirer" Ashton said.

"Oh gosh lets not talk about that right now" Skylar said.

"Roll the clip" Ashton said as the scene cut to a previously recorded clip.

Ashton Taylor was walking down a ramp outside of the arena that was expected to host RAW later on that night. She saw a guy walking in with a hood on and a dozen roses. She stopped the guy quickly.

"Hey are you Skylar's secret admirer?" she asked.

"Uhh" said the guy before trying to run.

Ashton chased after the guy around the arena and jumped on his back. When she took off the hood and revealed it to be R Truth said gasped.

"R Truth you're Skylar's Secret Admirer?"

"No who's Skylar?" he asked. "What's up"

"You know pretty blonde?" Ashton said.

"Nope and these flowers are for my mother…she's coming to the show" he said as Ashton got up and so did he. "What's up?"

Ashton got irritated and super kicked him to the face. "Shut the fuck up…that's what's up" she said walking away as the scene cut back to Skylar and Ashton in the studio.

"I think he's lying" Ashton said cracking a smile.

"No he's not his mother really did come" Skylar said.

"You just totally took the fun out of that" Ashton said.

"And now for one of your favorite segments…here is…That awkward moment with John Felix Anthony Cena" Skylar said introducing his segment.

"Thank you Ms. Skylar Elizabeth Ryder" John said. "And if you didn't already know my name is John Cena and I'm here to give you another piece of my segment entitled that awkward moment when…"

"That awkward moment when you didn't realize you were dating someone until they send a text saying: Hey babe you miss me?" John said looking at the camera side eye. "When did I become your babe and why the hell would I miss you in the first place!"

"That awkward moment when you're in Wendy's and Randy comes in and asks for a McDouble cheese burger" John said making a face. "Randy it's Wendy's not McDonald's get your restaurants together"

"That awkward moment when Ted is staring at me right now while I'm doing this segment" he said looking over to Ted. "Is there something you want to say?" the camera then put the camera on Ted who was laughing and had shyed away from the camera quickly. "Thought so Theodore"

"That awkward moment when Skylar loves to call me by my middle name and sometimes I believe she doesn't know my name" john said. "Do you?"

"Yeah your name is Felix Anthony Cena" Skylar said from across the room.

"It's John…and see…that is the awkward moment" John said.

"That awkward moment when I was forced to watch Alanna while Randy and Ashton went out and I was forced to watch Mulan…that actually awkward moment is that I can now sing a whole part of the 'I'll make a man out of you' song."

"Sing it for us" Ashton said.

John stood up out of his seat and cleared his throat. "We must be swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon…WOAH!" John said singing loudly causing everyone in the studio to laugh.

"I'm so mad that you know that song" Ashton said laughing.

"Anyway that's all for this segment…tune in the next time they let me have this for more that awkward moment when with John Cena….and I'm signing off" John said saluting the camera as it went back to Ashton and Skylar. Danja randomly showed up and sat on Ashton's lap.

"Get off me!" Ashton said.

"No" Danja said.

"I see you're feeling better" Ashton said.

"Yeah I'm fine…I was okay after I ate" Danja said. "Hi John!"

"Hey" he said from across the studio.

"What are you doing here?" Ashton asked.

"I thought I was going to make it here on time but I guess I didn't Oh well" she said.

"So do you just want me to finish out or not?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Danja said.

"Well in life there are winners…" Ashton said.

"And there are losers" Skylar said.

"And there are awkward moments with John Cena" Ashton said.

"You mean Felix Anthony…and there is also Ted staring at people from across the room" Skylar said.

"Dang Ted why are you always staring at people?" Danja asked as the camera went to Ted who once again shyed away from the camera.

"Anyways…We are your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions" Ashton said as she held up her title.

"And I'm Skylar Ryder" Skylar said.

"And we all advise you…" Danja said.

"Be jealous" John said coming over from his side as the screen went black.

"I'm hungry" Ashton said.

"Me too" Danja said.

"Let's go to Steak and Shake" Skylar suggested.

"Nah" They both said at the same time.

"McDonalds?" she said.

"No!" they both said again.

"How about we all go to Randy's and make him order us a pizza…with him paying" she then suggested.

"That sounds amazing" Danja said laughing.

"Yeah…lets go" Ashton said as the sounds of them getting up and going out of the door.

"Hey what about me? I like pizza too" John's voice said as he was left behind.


	15. Episode 14

The Clean Sheet

Episode 14

Live Tour

"Hey I'm Ashton Taylor and we're coming to you live from our RV type, tour bus thingy that we ride in to every show" Ashton said starting off the show.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of many, Danja" Danja said. "And yeah this is where we sleep and deal with each other all the time"

"Which actually means that Danja gets on my nerves sometimes" Ashton said.

"No you get on my nerves all the time" Danja said as their bus made a noise and started to slow down.

"See you broke it" Ashton said. "You told a lie and now our bus is breaking down"

"Shut up it isn't my fault…it's probably your fault" she said.

"Yeah whatever" Ashton said as the bus came to a complete stop.

"You guys are going to have to get out and walk" the bus driver said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Ashton said.

"Are you serious?" Danja asked.

"Apparently…the bus doesn't want to move" the bus driver said.

"So we have to walk" Ashton said.

"Looks like it…sorry guys" the bus driver said.

"Ugh!" Ashton said. "You think that if we put our outfits on that we'll attract attention and get a ride?"

"Yeah we would…by perverts and rapists" Danja said as she gathered her things that she needed.

"Don't worry girls I'll have the bus up and running when the show's over" the bus driver said as they exited the bus.

"You got your phone?" Danja asked.

"Yup" she said.

"Well everyone as you can tell…we have to walk to…" Danja started. "Dothan, Alabama"

"And it seems that we're like 5 miles away which could take like an hour" Ashton said. "Let's start now" she said grabbing Danja as the two started to walk.

About fifteen minutes later the two are still walking and start to become tired and irritable.

"You call Randy yet?" Danja asked.

"Apparently he just doesn't want to pick up the phone" Ashton said in an irritable voice.

"Ted?" Danja asked.

"He never picks up" Ashton said.

"John?" Danja asked.

"You have your own fucking phone why won't you call?" Ashton said.

"See world…she's irritable and I have to deal with it…do you feel my pain?" Danja whispered to the camera.

"Don't start talking shit Danja" Ashton said causing Danja to laugh. "I am not in the mood"

"I didn't say anything…calm your tits Ashton" Danja said.

"Why don't you calm your face Danja" Ashton said. "Hey look there's Randy's bus"

"Let's wave it down!" Danja said starting to run and wave. Ashton followed and started yelling at the bus and waving.

"Randy!" Ashton yelled.

"Randall!" Danja yelled. "Call him!"

"I am" she said as she quickly dialed his number. As she ran she noticed that the phone went straight to voicemail. She quickly hung up and slowed down. "Give it up it went straight to voice mail we'll have to just keep walking"

"Ugh!" Danja yelled out as she slowed down. "Here's a McDonald's want to stop and take a break?"

"Yeah I'm tired" Ashton said as they both went into the McDonalds and sat at a table.

"I think I want a McFlurry" Danja said getting up and going to order.

"Can you get me water?" Ashton asked.

"Yep" Danja said.

Moments later Danja came back with her McFlurry and Ashton's water. Ashton then got a text message from Ted.

"Were you guys just walking?" Ashton said reading the message out loud.

"If he saw us why didn't he stop and get us?" Danja said.

"I know right but he probably wasn't sure it was us" Ashton said texting back.

"I know you probably want to sit here and chill for a minute but we have to get there" Ashton said standing up with her water.

"Aw man but we just got here" Danja whined

"C'mon" she said grabbing her as they both left the McDonalds.

About an hour later the two finally made it to the arena tired and irritated. The two went into their dressing room to get ready for the show.

* * *

><p>The Corre's theme music came on the loud speakers as they made their way down to the ring area. As they made their way down the ramp with Wade Barrett without his shirt and leading noticed two loud fans with blue Smackdown shirts on criticizing them.<p>

"Hey Barrett you know you're like the ugliest thing since Sheamus came to Smackdown right?" yelled out one of the fans.

"Yeah and your breath smells like cow manure" yelled the other.

When Wade Barrett went over to the two fans he noticed that they were WWE Diva Tag Team Champions Ashton Taylor and Danja.

"What are you looking at?" Ashton asked mocking his British accent.

"I hear voices in my head they come to me they understand they talk to me" Blared through the speakers as Randy Orton made his way down to the ramp.

"Oh look at that one hot piece of ass" Ashton yelled into her microphone that she acquired from one of the crew men.

"Sex!" Danja yelled out letting Randy know exactly who it was.

As he kept coming down half a smile came to his face as he laid his eyes on Ashton.

"Hey Barrett get in the ring and get ready to get your ass whooped by Randy" Danja said.

Wade gave her an evil look as he made his way into the ring with his team following behind him. Before going into the ring with Barrett, Randy went over to Ashton and stole her mic. She looked at him with an amused face as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss before stealing Danja's mic and walking away leaving Ashton hanging. She yelled at him and threw popcorn at him causing him to laugh. Danja took that cue and throughout the whole match, The Heartbreakers caused a popcorn riot between the fans and the remaining members of the Corre on the outside of the ring.

The Miz made a special visit to talk about everything that he has endured in the past couple of weeks. He was standing in the middle of the ring ranting on about how horrible and miserable of a life he must lead.

"I just want to tell the WWE universe that I will not go without the title for WWE Champion for long. John Cena may have won it from me and may attain it now but I will soon have it in my possession soon" Miz said. "Oh there is one other little…problem I've been having. The problem has to deal with a certain WWE Diva that just doesn't know when to stop. A WWE Diva who doesn't know when to let me take control"

"Looks as if the Miz is having female problems" Booker T said.

"A WWE Diva by the name of Danja. You see me and Danja never had any problems that is until she and her little friend Ashton Taylor decided to take my Slammy award winning show, The Dirt Sheet, twist it around and turn it against me. I know what you're saying…what about Morrison? But has Morrison ever held a title other then the Tag Team title that I helped him win in his hand? NO I thought so. But back to Ms. Danja…" he said before the sounds of Pindrop by Asche and Spencer hit the speakers signaling that Danja was making her way down the ramp to talk to the Miz. She stopped halfway down the ramp as her music cut off with a smile on her face.

"Mizzy I know you weren't talking about me behind my back now were you?" Danja said in a mocking baby voice. "Because you see the thing about The Dirt Sheet vs. The Clean Sheet is that one is whole hearted fun and apparently everything is true. You are a douche bag; you and Morrison do like butting your heads into things that don't concern you. Oh and if you say that isn't true how about my match at Extreme Rules that you and Morrison interrupted and cost me and Ashton a win against Melina and Alicia Fox"

"You see little Danja I really don't care about any match between you and some other Diva rejects. You know exactly what I care about" he said looking at her with such intensity.

"This doesn't look good" Booker T said.

"I'll have to agree with you. But I don't know but it seems as if Miz has something against Danja that go beyond the ring" Josh Mathews said.

"Well it's obvious that Danja can't see what a great catch Miz is and rejected him like a dummy" Michael Cole said from in the Cole mine.

"Well if he's such a great catch Cole why don't you take him?" Booker T said laughing.

"I know exactly what this is a bout Miz. I know exactly what you want and frankly you can't always get what you want. Didn't Barbra teach you anything?" Danja said.

"You have the balls to come out here in the middle of my speech and now you want to insult my mother? Great Danja and you're alone so that means I can finish you off now" Miz said dropping the mic.

"Not so fast Miz now you know I never travel alone" Danja said as Beautiful Dangerous by Slash came on and Ashton Taylor walked down the ramp and stood with Danja which gave the Miz an amused face to pick up his mic.

"Oh so you brought little Ashton Taylor, who's dating the married WWE Superstar Randy Orton" Miz said laughing. "So what is he going to come out here too? Because if it's just you two alone I know I can take you down. Oh and why would she be your back up when she obviously didn't have your back at Extreme Rules when I slammed you into the commentators table?"

"You see Miz once again you under estimate me. I thought you knew better then to under estimate a woman." Danja said laughing. "Because you see Ashton isn't my only backup. We have kind of added another person to our group and trust me the way you're laughing now baby you won't find anything funny once she's through with you"

"Oh I'm shaking in my spankies Danja. Who could you possibly bring out to destroy or demolish me" Miz said.

Once he said that a deafening laugh came from the speakers. The big, massive, and scary Kharma came out with a smirk on her face. Danja looked at the face of the Miz who for one split second looked as if he was shitting bricks but saved his face for the fans.

"That's it?" Miz said. "You brought Kharma out?"

"You're saying that while she's outside of the ring. Wait til she's in" Danja said as Kharma climbed the side of ring and climbed in. When she climbed in The Miz climbed out.

"I'm not about to fight against this thing. For one she's a girl…I think and I'm not hitting a girl" he said as the crowd cheered.

"Oh that's okay Miz, well totally take that as fear" Danja said.

"This isn't over Danja" he said.

"Oh I know you see like I said earlier Kharma is with us, you know the WWE Diva Tag Team Champions and the women that will probably make your life a living hell" Danja said. "So just know it's far from over Miz, matter fact I don't know if it will ever…just watch your back" she finished as Kharma climbed out and her theme came on signaling the tag team to exit.

Later on that night, The Heartbreakers had just won a match against the Bella Twins for the WWE Diva Tag Team Champion titles. Ashton Taylor covered Brie Bella for the win and they both were now backstage after the show was over shooting a promo.

Promo

The Heartbreakers were sitting in their dressing room with Kharma, Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton in the background.

"Why do you look so sad Danja? We won and we're still WWE Diva Tag Team Champions" Ashton said.

"But we were this close to losing and it's all my fault" Danja said. "It's always my fault"

"It's not always your fault and yeah we really were close to losing. Maybe we're spending too much time doing and worrying about other things and totally neglecting keeping our titles" Ashton said.

"You're right." Danja said.

"We need to focus and practice more without leaving The Clean Sheet because we love doing that too much. Hey since you believe that everything is your fault I'll let you call the shots" Ashton said.

"We need to get rid of our distractions" Danja said.

"Yes we do" Ashton agreed.

"I know just what we need to get rid of our distractions" Danja said with a smirk looking up at Kharma.

"I'm down for whatever" Ashton said.

"Great" Danja said.

The camera then followed Ted Dibiase walking out of the room and turning the corner. As he walked a male voice called out his name. When he turned another corner he saw the Miz and the Bella Twins talking.

"Thanks Nikki and Brie, I'll talk to ya'll later" Miz said as they walked away. "So what did they say?"

"They said something about making a lot of changes and getting rid of distractions" Ted said.

"Good" he said. "Danja say anything about me?"

"Nope but I'll keep you posted Miz" Ted said.

"Good and I'll keep your money coming Ted" Miz said as he patted Ted on the back and went his separate way.


	16. Episode 15

The Clean Sheet

Episode 15

"Hi my name is Ashton Taylor and I just realized I start this show out the same damn way every single time" Ashton said half laughing.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men, Danja" Danja said.

"On today's show we'll start off with another segment of that's sexy…with Randy Orton and then we'll get into some serious business." Ashton said.

"Yes so with that being said here's Randy Orton with his segment of that's sexy" Danja said as the camera went over to Randy in another part of the studio.

"Thanks girls" he said. "I really hope that you guys won't try and interrupt me this time"

"Nope this is all yours Randall" Danja said.

"I really hate it when you call me that" Randy said.

"Get over it and do your segment" Danja said.

"Feisty, I'm pretty sure Edge loves that about you" Randy said with a slight smirk.

"Ha ha very funny Randall and let's not even talk about Adam Copeland right now" Danja said.

"She said that with so much force and vengeance didn't she?" Ashton asked.

"Yes she did" Randy said laughing. "Okay anyway…let's seriously get on to what's sexy"

"I thought your segment was called that's sexy Randy" Danja said.

"Shut up Danja and stay over there and let me do my segment" Randy said. "Anyway when a woman knows how to cook a home cooked meal and doesn't want to take you out to eat after you've been on the road so much…that's sexy"

"Well Ashton you better listen he's giving you tips" Danja said.

"Shut up" said both Ashton and Randy.

"Anyways…Kelly Kelly…That's sexy" Randy said.

"You must be out of your mind!" Ashton said causing Randy to laugh.

"Yeah I am but its okay" Randy said as the camera went back to Danja and Ashton.

"No just for that you can't finish your segment" Ashton said.

"What? You know good and well that isn't fair" Randy said from across the studio.

"Well frankly my dear I don't give a damn" Ashton said causing Danja to laugh. "So since Randy wants to mess with me today then we'll just get on to our other part of the show. USA and the WWE have teamed up to create a show called Tough Enough with the host being the Texas Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin"

"What?" Danja yelled.

"I said Stone Cold Steve Austin" Ashton said.

"What?" Danja yelled again.

"Stone Cold!" Ashton yelled.

"What?" Danja yelled.

"I said Stone Cold!" Ashton yelled.

Danja took the ear phones out her ear. "Oh you said Stone Cold"

"You're so dumb…and that my friend is the bottom line" Ashton said.

"Anyways on an episode the contestants of Tough Enough were forced to run up a mountain hill type thing and in an unseen moment we stopped and gave them a visit as they were running" Danja said.

"Lets roll the clip" Ashton said as an unseen previously recoded clips of Tough Enough came on.

The contestants were running, some tired and others going strong. Out of no where a jeep rolled up beside Rima.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Danja asked as Ashton drove.

"Rima"

"What?" Danja asked "I can't hear you you're running a little too slow and that's creating a problem."

"I said Rima!" she yelled as she started to run faster.

"Still not running fast enough…I see you'll probably never make it" Danja said as Ashton sped up and met Luke.

"Oh snap look at the hot piece of ass" Ashton said.

"Hey what's your name?" Danja asked.

"Luke" he yelled with a smirk on his face.

"Woah Ashton I think we have a cocky one" Danja said.

"Yeah he does look like a cocky one. Woah wait which cocky do you mean?" Ashton said.

"You are such a perv" Danja said. "Well Luke continue" she said as Ashton sped up to mess with some other contestants.

"Hey you the one that looks like Alicia Fox" Danja yelled out. The girl looked over at her. "What's your name?"

"Christina" she said. "You do know Alicia Fox is my sister right?"

"Well then that means we hate you because we hate your sister…I hope you lose bitch" Ashton said as she sped up.

Later on the two met with Trish Stratus and Stone Cold. It was more of a pleasure meeting than a business one.

"How did they like us bothering them on their run?" Ashton asked.

"They all hate you" Trish said laughing. "Which is weird because they're going to have to get use to fans and even other stars doing stuff like that to them."

"Yeah that could have been a lesson but it was just so funny. Especially when you were talking to Jeremiah" Stone cold said laughing. "Good times"

"Well thanks for letting us come and mess with people we totally enjoy it" Danja said.

"With pleasure thanks for coming" Trish said as the scene cut back to Ashton, Danja and now Randy in the studio.

"As you can see Randall decided to join us since we cut off his segment" Ashton said.

"No you mean since you cut off my segment" Randy said.

"Anyways" Ashton said. "We're now going to show you a little bit of the changes that are going to take place very soon"

"No distractions" Danja said. "Roll the clip" she said as the scene cut to a previously recorded clip of a live show.

Melina and Kelly Kelly were having a match in the ring. Kelly Kelly had the upper hand at this moment of the match.

"Wow look at these girls go" Booker T. "Kelly Kelly seems to have gotten a little bit better in skill since the last time I've seen her."

"Yeah right Booker she still sucks" Cole said.

"No you just don't like females" Booker T said.

"And here's Melina with the cover…and the win" Josh Mathews said as the referee counted to three and dubbing Melina as the winner of the match.

Just as she was celebrating Guilty by Rev Theory hit the speakers signaling that someone was making an entrance.

"Wow who could this be?" Mathews asked.

Then Ashton Taylor, Danja, and Kharma made their way out onto the ramp as The heartbreakers titantron showed up.

"It's The Heartbreakers" Mathews said.

"With some new music, I wonder what they are doing out here" Booker T said.

"I don't know Book but it doesn't look good seeing as how Danja has a steel chair, Ashton has a kendo stick that she probably borrowed from CM Punk and then there's Kharma." Michael Cole said as they all climbed into the ring. Ashton nodded for Kharma to take care of Kelly Kelly while they got on Melina.

Melina started to take a mic to talk to them before she was hit with the steel chair in her face. Danja had a smirk on her face when she hit her. Ashton then started to attack her with the kendo stick.

"Oh my gosh what are they doing this is total chaos" Michael Cole said.

"Here comes WWE Superstar John Morrison to save his girlfriend Melina" Josh Mathews said pointing out John Morrison.

When seeing Morrison, Danja climbed out of the ring, run up the ramp and attacked Morrison with the chair. She viciously beat him once he fell. She then stopped when Ashton was standing beside her. The two then turned around to see Kelly Kelly lying in the middle of the ring after what Kharma had done to her.

"This is getting out of control these girls need to be stopped" Michael Cole said.

Then Kharma got out of the ring and waited on the side. The Heartbreakers made their way over to the commentators table but stopped in front of the Cole mine.

"What are they about to do with Michael Cole?" Booker T asked.

"I don't know but I know that it's not about to be anything nice" Mathews said.

Danja skillfully climbed the side of the Cole mine and jumped into it and unlocked the door. Danja glared at him and gave him an evil smirk. Michael sat there pleading with her for a minute before the sounds of voices by Rev Theory came on and Randy Orton made his way down the ramp.

"Oh thank God someone has come out to get these out of control girls" Cole said as Randy made his way over to the Cole mine. "Randy get your out of control girlfriend and her friends"

Danja grabbed Michael Cole and pushed him out as Kharma and Ashton held him. Cole was so scared and he pleaded with Randy to help him as Danja came out.

"Randy help me please get them off of me." Cole said.

A smirk came across Randy's face as Danja superkicked Michael Cole in the face. Ashton and Kharma still held onto him not letting him go.

"Is Randy going to help Cole?" Booker T asked.

"Who knows" Mathews said.

Ashton gave Randy a nod as she and Kharma let go of Cole which signaled Randy to perform the perfect RKO on Michael Cole leaving him in the middle of the floor as The Heartbreakers new theme song played and all four people exited the ring area from the ramp.

"What just happened here Josh?" Booker T asked.

"There were four people here tonight injured by the hands of The Heartbreakers, Kharma and The Viper Randy Orton" Mathews said.

* * *

><p>Backstage Ashton and Randy had gone to Randy's locker room and Kharma went on her own way leaving Danja alone to walk down the hallway. As she walked down the hallway and entered an intersecting hallway she was met with The Miz. He stopped her by grabbing her arm. He sat there and stared at her with his eyes piercing her. For a moment they stood there and stared at each other before Miz grabbed her by the arm again and started dragging her down the hallway to his locker room where Alex Riley was standing outside of it.<p>

"Watch the door" he said as he went in with Danja. When he got into the room and locked the door he pushed her up against the wall and stood so close that their bodies were touching. "You know what you did out there was kind of sexy"

This brought a smirk to Danja's face. "Really?" she asked.

"Really" he said.

"Well I'm glad you thought it was sexy but telling me that still doesn't change the fact that I hate you" she said hardening her look again.

"You really hate me?" he asked smirking.

"Yes I do" she said.

"Well in that case" he said bending down and putting his face in her neck. "I hate you too"

"You like this don't you?" she asked. "And if I remember correctly I thought you told me you loved me"

"I find it sexy or kinky which ever word you prefer and I did but since you wont give up your pride and love me back…I'll play this little game with you" he said lightly kissing her neck. When she didn't say anything Miz took that as a sign to keep going. He then trailed his kisses up along side of her neck. He could feel her heartbeat speed up and her breathing change. He smiled to himself as he pulled back and met her lips. As the two kissed, Danja wrapped her arms around his neck. When he went to take off her shirt she pushed him back.

"Remember Miz" she said as she pushed him back further and started walking towards the door. "I hate you" she said unlocking it and leaving.


	17. Episode 16

The Clean Sheet

Episode 16

"Hey I'm Randy Orton on this episode of the Clean Sheet I will be hosting along with another special guest that are not The Heartbreakers" Randy Orton said opening the show.

"And hello I'm John Cena also known as the new WWE Champion" John Cena said. "And actually I don't know if you guys could tell the change of scenery but we're not in a studio this time."

"Nope this time we're in my hotel room because John isn't the cleanest person in the world" Randy said.

"Well thanks Randy just out me like that" John said.

"It's not my fault that you unpack by throwing your clothes everywhere" Randy said.

"I do not" John said. "I simply toss them out while I'm looking for something"

"Yeah whatever" Randy said.

"So are we combining 'That awkward moment when' with 'that's sexy'?" John asked.

"I guess so…we'll call it…That awkward moment when that's sexy" Randy said shrugging.

"You put so much creativity into that Orton Bravo" John said clapping.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better" Randy said.

"True" John said. "Wait I meant to ask you something"

"What?" Randy asked before Alanna ran into the hotel room interrupting their talk.

"I'll ask later" John said as he watched the small girl run and jump into her daddy's lap. "Hey Alanna"

"Naked baby!" she yelled greeting John.

"That still irks me" Randy said.

"Why?" Ashton asked coming in and sitting on the bed.

"Because I don't have a nickname I'm just daddy. And why is John called Naked Baby when I wear the little brief thingies, I mean c'mon he wears jean shorts for crying out loud. Why can't I be naked baby" he said causing Ashton and John to laugh.

"Wow you're really mad" Danja said coming in later.

"Yes I actually am" he said.

"Well get over it because I'm naked baby" John said laughing.

"I hate you Cena" Randy said as Alanna tugged at his shirt. "Yes sweetie?"

"I've got ice cream" she said showing him her ice cream bar.

"Oh you've got ice cream who bought it for you?" Randy asked her.

"Ashton" she said pointing to Ashton who was smiling.

"What kind is it?" Randy asked.

"Vanilla" she said.

"Did you thank Ashton?" Randy asked.

"Yes" she said. "Here" she said then giving it to Randy.

"You don't want it?" he asked as she shook her head. He took it from her and she got down and went over to Ashton to sit on her. "Thank you" Randy said to Ashton smiling.

"No problem I love this little girl" she said smiling at the child.

"Good because you'll have to deal with a bunch of hers soon" Randy said.

"Oh lord we'll have more Ortons in the world" John said jokingly.

"At least we'll have more and none of those Cenas" Randy said.

"There will be soon my friend" Cena said. "When I feel like it"

"John has to grow up first before he starts making babies" Danja said.

"Oh are we joking on each other today Marie?" John asked Danja.

"I'm not Skylar so don't use middle names with me" Danja said. "Hey Alanna, want to race?"

The little girl nodded as the two went out into the hotel's hallway.

"You two suck at hosting a show" Ashton said taking the ice cream from Randy.

"No John does" Randy said.

"Says the one who still hasn't had a successful segment of that's sexy" John said snickering.

"Very funny now what were you going to ask me earlier?" Randy asked.

"Oh why did you all attack Melina, Kelly Kelly, Morrison and Cole?" John asked. "Well I understand Cole but you didn't have to beat him down so bad"

"No distractions" Randy said.

"What do you mean by that?" John said before Randy punched him in the face and RKO-ed him to his chair.

"When we stay no distractions Cena…we mean no distractions" Ashton said.

"And for everyone out there watching this if you think this is bad then you haven't seen what happened last week on Smackdown" Randy said in a harsh tone.

"Roll the clip" Ashton said as the scene cut to a previously recorded clip of Smackdown.

Backstage The Bella twins were walking down the hallway of the arena talking about beating Danja and Ashton for their tag team titles.

"Nikki we have to beat them" Brie said. "I mean we need to become to WWE Diva tag team champions. We deserve it, not only are we hotter but we have way more skill"

"I know that's right Brie and we will soon enough" Nikki said before being attacked by Ashton Taylor.

When Brie tried to attack Ashton, Danja swooped in and started beating on Brie. She threw Brie into the wall and started pounding on her to no end. When they were satisfied that the Bella twins looked hurt, The Heartbreakers stood up and high five-ed each other.

"For one you'll never obtain the WWE Diva Tag team champion title" Ashton started.

"And for two you definitely don't look better than us" Danja finished.

"Watch your back" Ashton said as the two walked away.

"Wow the Bella twins come to Smackdown today to try to win the Diva Tag team champion titles only to be jumped in the hallway by the Heartbreakers I sure hope they can recover for their match" said Michael Cole's commentary after the incident.

Randy Orton and Christian were forced to have a Tag team match with The Corre's very own Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater with Edge as the guest commentator. The match went on for what seemed like forever, although it was at least 10 minutes. When Randy gave the final RKO to Heath Slater and covered him, the ref counted to three and signaled Randy and Christian as the winners of the tag team match. The two were celebrating when Guilty by Rev Theory hit the speakers and The Heartbreakers came out with smiles, a chair and a kendo stick.

"Oh lord here they come again" Michael Cole said from in the cole mine.

"They look peaceful this time and plus they're probably coming to congratulate Randy and Christian" Edge said.

"Yeah I hope so" said Josh Mathews.

"Hey Cole how did that RKO feel?" Booker said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny Book" Cole said.

The two women got into the ring and gave Randy and Christian a hug. Well, Ashton kissed Randy and gave Christian a hug. The four seemed to be celebrating very nicely. Randy had migrated over to the other side of the ring, Danja looked over as Randy gave her a slow nod with a smirk on his face. When Danja caught the nod she quickly grabbed the chair with both hands and hit Christian in the face with it. Edge sat there in disbelief as Danja and Ashton assaulted his best friend Christian.

"Peaceful huh Edge?" Michael Cole asked as he watched Edge stand up quickly.

Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel tried to get in on the action but were quickly shut down when each female super kicked them in the face.

They then rolled Christian out of the ring and started beating him on the side.

"I can't believe this that they're now assaulting Christian. I think I have lost all hope for these girls" Booker T said. "Edge what are you doing?" he asked watching Edge take off his headset and run over to them before being stopped by Randy Orton. Edge knew that he shouldn't try and fight Orton with the condition that he was in. He stood there and watched them beat on Christian for a while longer before they stopped and climbed back into the ring and obtained a microphone as the crowd boo-ed them.

"I know you all are probably wondering what's happening" Ashton said. "Simple. No distractions, you see Christian was a distraction. We were always worried about him and the Heavyweight Championship which in turn he lost to my love Randy over there. We had to get rid of him. We were so distracted we almost lost our titles"

"So we were inspired to get rid of our distractions and do what we need to do. The only people I care about are the ones I should call family and Kharma" Danja said. "Which excludes you Edge" she said staring at him with a smirk on her face and evil eyes.

Edge had obtained a mic of his own. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked.

"Getting rid of distractions, and speaking of distractions I need to get rid of you but before I do that I need to get some things off my chest first Edge" Danja said. "I need to know how it feels knowing that the only woman in this industry that actually cared about you was cheating on you" she asked looking down at Edge's red face. "Not only cheating on you but cheating on you…with some one you don't like so much…someone like The Miz" she said as the crowd booed her.

"See I told you there was something going on between her and the Miz" Michael Cole said.

"I can't believe this" Booker T said. "This goes way beyond the ring"

"Yes Edge I cheated on you with The Miz" she said. "But wait it wouldn't be cheating would it seeing as how you have a girlfriend! What's her name Charissa? Well I hope she's watching tonight because I can't be the one labeled as the cheater because you cheated on her with me. Oh and let's not to mention filled my little heart with false hope that there would ever be anything between us. So from this point on Edge…you're dead to me" she said as The Heartbreakers music came back on signaling for them to leave. Danja and Ashton climbed out of the ring and were joined by Randy. Ashton and Randy went up the ramp first holding hands. Danja stopped for a minute and turned back around to look at Edge. "Make sure you watch my ass as I walk away" she said as she blew him a kiss and continued up the ramp and backstage. Edge had dropped the mic and ran up the ramp behind them.

Danja, Ashton and Randy were now backstage talking about what they just did to their "friend" Christian when Edge stormed up to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" he asked.

"We told you man no distractions now get out of here before your retirement doesn't allow you to even walk into a WWE arena any longer" Randy said.

"C'mon Randy leave Edge alone, he should already be embarrassed" Ashton said laughing and pulling Randy's arm. Randy let back a little as Edge stood in front of Danja. He ran his hands threw his hear multiple times. Danja knew that he was not a happy camper.

"You know Danja I don't give a damn if this is just a story line because what you're doing right now is fucked up" he said.

"Oh what I'm doing if fucked up but its okay for you to have me fall in love with you knowing you have a damn girlfriend and you just keep leading me on. Damn it Edge I've known you for two years and I've put up with multiple shit from you. When we started "seeing" each other you were single and all of a sudden when I have the balls to confess to you my true feelings you want to go and get a girl friend. But I'm the bad guy well Edge if I'm the bad guy you're the douche that breaks young girls hearts. And even if it were just a story line, you'd still have the satisfactory of knowing you screwed me over. The Miz was supposed to be one night but he started showing more interest in me. Then he became a douche bag like you only difference was he was a douche in the ring but out of the ring he showed me more love than you ever did. Oh another detail I forgot to leave out was that I was pregnant but he killed the child. So just think that if he didn't you'd be talking to the mother of The Miz's child and at least I'd still know he cared for me where as you didn't. You know good and well I loved you Edge, still do, but you broke my heart and now it was my turn to break yours. Need some help comprehending that Edge? Don't worry, call that bitch Charissa I'm pretty sure she'll break it down to you" Danja said and then walked away leaving Edge mad, with a red face.

The scene then cut back to Randy, Ashton and Danja in the hotel where the show first stared. Kharma had now joined them and was restraining John on the ground in the background.

"If you think that was it, it has just begun" Ashton said.

"We are your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions and forever will be" Danja said as she and Ashton held up their titles.

"I am the Viper Randy Orton, and that's Kharma back there" Randy said.

"We advise you all to watch your back" Ashton said.

"But most of all" said Randy.

"Be jealous" They all said at the same time.


	18. Episode 17

The Clean Sheet

Episode 17

Live Show- Raw

Promo- Diva's locker room

The Heartbreakers and their friend Kharma were sitting on one side of the Diva's locker room starting to host their show the Clean Sheet from the RAW live show.

"Hey everybody this is Ashton Taylor and we're here live from Tennessee" Ashton said starting the show as the other Divas watched.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men…not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja" Danja said as a small laugh came from the other side of the room. "Does anyone have anything to say?" At first nothing was said until Ashton started to talk.

"Anyways like we were saying…" Ashton started before being interrupted.

"Why are you guys even here?" said Brie Bella from across the room.

"Yeah you guys think you're all that because you have Kharma to back you up" Melina said stepping up with Nikki Bella beside Brie.

"If I'm not mistaken we've beaten the both of you multiple times" Ashton said.

"And Melina didn't you recently get beaten with a chair and a kendo stick? I mean we're definitely not afraid to jog your memory again." Danja said.

"Oh I'd definitely love to see you try" Melina said. "But wait…you guys are always quick to call us whores…especially me…but one of you are dating a married Superstar and the other dated a retired Edge…and if I'm not mistaken was rejected…badly"

Danja and Ashton had amused looks on their faces when Melina had outted them. The Bella Twins looked confused at the tag team's nonchalant faces.

"You see Melina…while you're worried about what we're doing and who we date…your boyfriend is in the hospital…and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if you joined him. If you want to keep talking trash we'll make sure you join him and maybe even go through the same surgical processes." Danja said.

"Speaking of Morrison and surgery…we paid him a little visit last night after you left. Let's just say he didn't realize you were gone nor did he care. He was actually a little bit too excited to see us…well me. You see I mentioned your name and he said "who?" as in he really doesn't care about you. If I'm right, correct me if I'm wrong but, you're just his little side piece even eye candy" Ashton said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way" she said as she Danja, and Kharma made their way out of the locker room.

"Make sure you pick up your hanging mouths ladies" Danja said as they went out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay we're going to try this again" Ashton said. "Hey this is Ashton Taylor live from the Raw live tour show"<p>

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men, Danja" Danja said. "Right now we're backstage with Kevin Bourne...I mean Toby Rhodes…shoot I mean Dolph Ziggler"

"Thanks" Dolph said sarcastically.

"Not my fault that you look like Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes" Danja said.

"Anyway Dolph do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Ashton asked.

"Not at all" he said pushing Danja out of the view of the camera so that it was just him and Ashton.

"So how do you feel when people like Danja call you Cody Rhodes or Evan Bourne?" Ashton asked not noticing Danja had been pushed out of the camera.

"I really don't care…it just kind of forces me to be my own person and make a look for myself" he said putting his arm around her.

"What about the fact that you were unwillingly moved to Raw after being fired by Teddy Long thanks to a certain someone?" Ashton asked.

"It's nothing…I needed a change…Raw's good" he said moving his hand down her backside.

"How about the pork rind of a woman you call a girlfriend Vicky Guerrerro? How do you feel about her?" Ashton asked.

Dolph kind of thought for a minute. "I mean Vicky's…Vicky is…" he said before Vicky came and interrupted their interview with her presence. "Hey Vicky"

"Hey Dolph? Hey? I've been trying to contact you and what do I see? You're over here with this slut!" she said pointing to Ashton.

"Well if I'm the slut at least I can keep a man" she said.

"Oh sweetie I can keep a man" Vicky said.

"Doesn't seem like it…you're like 50, you look like Porky pig's grandmother and if I'm not mistaken…Dolph is right here…with me…and we did have that hot make out session that one day." Ashton said. "But hey if you can keep a man then so be it"

"You make me sick" Vicky said looking as if she was going to hit her.

"Glad someone can" Ashton said. "Also if you think about laying a hand on me just know that you might not make it out of the arena…alive"

Vicky screamed and stormed off as Dolph looked on. He was amazed that Ashton had stood up to Vicky that he didn't realize she was calling his name.

"Dolph" Ashton said snapping in his face.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You okay?" she asked noticing that his hand had migrated to her butt.

"Yeah I'm great" he said smiling. "Speaking of that make out session, is there any chance of that happening again?"

Ashton smiled to herself although she was actually laughing at Dolph. "Maybe…but I doubt it…also you can remove your hand from my ass" she said as he quickly removed it. "Nice talking to you Dolph" she said slapping his butt and walking away leaving Dolph with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The Miz was in the ring waiting on Alberto Del Rio to make his way out into the ring so that they could start their match for the number one contenders match…again. When Del Rio finally made it to the ring and the match started Miz was sure he was going to win but as the match progressed, Miz started to doubt himself where as Alberto on the other hand loved it and took full advantage of Miz. Just as Alberto was about to pin Miz the titantron showed Ashton Taylor and Kharma leaning on Alberto's car. He stopped and looked at the two.<p>

"Hey Kharma you like this car?" Ashton asked as she climbed up on the hood.

Kharma sat on the hood and nodded her head.

"Guess whose car it is?" Ashton asked. Kharma shrugged her shoulders and waited for Ashton to tell her.

"Alberto Del Rio" Ashton said. Kharma's expression turned grim but a smirk crossed her face. "How about we show Alberto our tap dancing abilities" Ashton said as the two stood on the car. They then began stomping on the car.

In the ring Alberto was shocked and angry at the same time. Miz had not gotten up from the ring floor. While Alberto and the ref were not paying attention, Danja came from under the ring and had gotten into the ring. She then grabbed her chair and started beating Alberto with it. The ref still hadn't turned around in time to catch her. She continued beating Alberto until he was on the ring floor. She then made her way over to Miz and grabbed his arm and dragged him on top of Alberto Del Rio. She then got out of the ring and got the attention of the ref so that he could count Miz as the winner.

"Did she really just do what I think she did?" asked Jerry Lawler.

"I think she just helped out the Miz whom I thought she hated" Josh Mathews said.

"She finally realized that the Miz is a great catch" Michael Cole said as the ref counted to three and the Miz was named the number one contender for John Cena's WWE Champion title. The Miz finally realized what happened when Danja made her way back into the ring. He stood up as the ref held his hand high and smiled. He looked over to Alex Riley who was being attacked by Ashton Taylor. When he looked at Danja she had a smirk on her face.

"What's going on here? Ashton Taylor is now attacking Alex Riley" Jerry Lawler said.

The Miz had put a smirk on his face as he approached Danja. He had his arms open for a hug when she bounced off the rope, jumped up and drop kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and tried to go for her but she ducked and superkicked him in the face. As he fell back she got out of the ring and joined Ashton on the side as John Cena's theme song came on. John came out and stood in the middle of the ramp.

"Miz I came out here to congratulate you" John said as his gaze went over to the two girls who wouldn't look at the man. "I came to congratulate you on winning your match against Alberto Del Rio. Although you did have some help from the two lovely ladies over there. But that's not the case I came out here to challenge you to another match for the WWE Champion title before Over the Limit. Just know that if you accept then there's one catch"

The Miz stood up and looked at John with so much intensity. "John of course I accept. It's a perfect time for me to get my title back. So what's this catch?" Miz asked amused.

John simply smiled. "The catch is that there will be a special guest referee" he said.

"Big whoop Cena" Miz said basically laughing. He then noticed the smile that crept to his face.

"The special guest referee will be none other then…Danja" John said shocking both Danja and Miz.

"Great" Miz said as John left.

* * *

><p>The Heartbreakers were now backstage taking a break from everything that happened and talking about their plans.<p>

"So the next Smackdown show isn't for a while. Want to come and hang with me and Randy at his house in St. Louis?" Ashton asked lying on a near by bench.

"And be the third wheel…again? I think not and plus you guys need your time with out me" Danja said.

"So what are you going to do?" Ashton asked.

"Probably attend another Raw just for the hell of it" Danja said.

"Alright just be safe" Ashton said. "And try and call Adam"

"You know I was serious when I said he was dead to me right?" Danja said.

"No you are not" Ashton said. "And if he was…you'd hurt so much and you'd cry you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. So yeah maybe he is dead to you."

"Shut up Ashton and go be happy with your relationship" Danja said getting up and walking away from her. She passed Ted and Miz on the way to her locker room.

"So Ted what did you just hear?" Miz asked.

"Ashton asked her to come to St. Louis with her and Randy, she declined, Ashton tried to get her to talk to Edge, she declined and said he's dead to her. Basically I think you need to go and see her, maybe try and get her to stay with you while Ashton and Randy are gone so that you could get closer to her so that she'll help you obtain the WWE Championship title again." Ted said.

"Good idea Ted" Miz said putting his hand on Ted's shoulder. "That's why I pay you for this type of stuff. Thanks" Miz said now walking towards Danja's locker room. He entered the room and saw her getting her things together. He quietly sat in a chair he saw by the door. When she turned around she jumped and fell back on the bench.

"Sorry" Miz said laughing.

"Whatever, what are you doing in here anyway?" she asked continuing what she was doing now sitting.

"Nothing I just came to talk" he said.

"Just talk? Sure Mike" she said.

"Okay I lied" he said smiling. "I overheard you talking to Ashton and noticed that you were staying and going to Raw. So I thought I might be a nice person and invite you to stay with me while you're here so you won't be lonely"

Danja laughed. "So basically you want me to stay in your room so that you could try and seduce me and so that I would help you win the title from John"

"No I was genuinely being nice and offering you somewhere to stay. Remember although you don't love me, I love you" he said.

"Yeah right Mike I've known you for a while so I know that all you really want is to butter me up so I can help you win" she said.

"No you don't know. Mike would not do that, Mike genuinely loves Delilah and Delilah genuinely loves Mike to some extent, she just wont admit it. Whereas Miz would try and do that to Danja who Danja hates, but I'm being Mike right now so why don't you be Delilah and stay with Mike" he said causing her to think.

"Okay…Mike…but if you try anything funny then Danja will be forced to kick Mike's ass" she said grabbing her bag and walking over to him.

"Danja will never kick Mike's ass, but hopefully Mike can get a kiss?" he asked.

She stood in front of him and bent down and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before walking out of room with Miz following.

Later while Mike was sleeping in the bed, Danja lay beside him and tried to watch television. She looked over at Mike and noticed that he had his hand on her leg. Her phone suddenly started to vibrate from across the room. She looked towards it and looked back at Mike who had turned over. She got out of the bed and walked towards the phone. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it said Adam and a picture that they took together in Florida at Disney World had popped up.

She sighed and decided to answer the phone. "Hello?" she answered. For a few moments there was silence on the other end. She thought that it was either Adam or Charissa calling to curse her out. She listened for a moment longer and realized it was Adam; she could hear his breathing and hear his constant tap of a pen. "Adam…I'm sorry" she said.

"No I'm sorry. I mean you were right I did lead you on" he said as the tapping got louder.

"Stop tapping the pen for a minute and no I should be apologizing I probably embarrassed you and I should have talked to you personally about it instead of airing it out in front of everyone." She said.

"Yeah but I talked to my mom who misses you dearly. She reminded me that you're young and that…" he said before pausing. "That she could tell that you loved me. She told me that she could tell by the way you looked at me and just the way you smiled. What I'm basically trying to say…well admit…is that I was blind"

She didn't say anything for a minute. "I didn't think that you would ever speak to me again"

"Honestly I didn't want to but I realized that I was in the wrong. You hurt me too, I never expected anything like that to come from you." He said.

"Honestly all I can say is I'm sorry" she said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" he said.

"What did Charissa say?" she asked.

"She won't talk to me" he said.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"Honestly? Yes I do" he said. She was then quiet as a few tears rolled down her face.

"What about me?" she asked trying to mask her pain.

"Honestly? Again…yes." He said. "I'm sorry I just don't know what to do"

"Nothing" she said before hanging up. She didn't know exactly why she hung up or got upset. She was glad that he loved her but knowing that he still loved her also hurt. Her phone then started to light up again as he called her back. She hit the ignore button, turned her phone off and walked back across the room and noticed that Mike was now awake and watching her as she climbed back into the bed. She turned away from him and turned off the light and TV. He said no words, just wrapped one arm around her and brought her closer to him.

**Edge or Miz? That is the question.**


	19. Episode 18

The Clean Sheet

Episode 18

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and we're back in the studio!" Ashton said.

"Woot! And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men…not to be mistaken for a whore or Melina…Danja" Danja said.

"On today's episode of The Clean Sheet we will be following some men as they take their journey to Los Angeles for a press conference" Ashton said.

"And those men are our fathers here in the WWE…Degeneration X!" Danja said making their arm sign along with Ashton.

"Yeah these two get into a lot of trouble on their way and we were there to document it" Ashton said. "Here's the clip" she said as a previously recorded clip showed.

Ashton Taylor was seen sitting in the airport wearing Degeneration X shirt with a blonde wig on. She was reading a playboy magazine as she 'waited' for her friend.

"Hey everyone I'm Triple H and right now I'm currently waiting on Shawn to get in from Texas" she said. "But hey while I'm sitting here bored I thought I'd bring my laptop and watch a DVD, DX One Last Stand DVD to be exact" she said taking out the cover. "Which is now available at wweshop *dot com* and at your local Wal-Mart" she said smiling.

Just then Danja ran up with her hair in a ponytail under a cowboy hat. "Hunter! Hunter! I have this great idea!" she said.

"What is it Shawn? But Hey I like your hat…does that say DX on it?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah it's available online at wweshop *Dot com* and you can also purchase many more Degeneration X merchandise at wweshop *dot com* " Danja said giving the camera a thumbs up and turning back to Ashton.

"Cool so what's your idea Shawn?" Ashton asked.

"Uh…hold on…I forgot" Danja said.

"Okay Shawn well let's go" Ashton said putting away her laptop and standing up.

"Oh Oh I remember" Danja said. "Say how about we return to RAW, have a whole bunch of fire works…get some men dressed in soldiers to shoot in the air…and we come in on a big tanker"

Ashton looked at Danja before laughing a little bit. "Shawn you know we already did that right?"

"We did...when?" Danja asked.

"August 17, 2009 I think" Ashton asked. "But the only way to be sure is to buy our new DX One Last Stand DVD available at Wal-Mart and wweshop *Dot com* "

"We have a DVD?" Danja asked taking off the cowboy hat and scratching her head. "Oh wait that's right you're talking about the one with three cds and are packed with loads of DX moments from 2009 to might I add is at wweshop *dot com* and at Wal-mart"

"Yeah that one" Ashton said. "But we really must get to that press conference Shawn we don't want to be late"

"But we're always late" Danja said as they started to walk.

"Yeah but let's be at least an hour late this time" Ashton said as the scene went to the two sitting on top of a tanker.

"So we're taking the good ole tanker to the press conference?" Ashton asked.

"Yup and I'm driving" Danja said.

"Which means we'll never make it in time" Ashton said. "Why are we taking the tanker again? Last time we got one of these things it costs us a lot of money"

"Well I pulled some strings…I have a _friend_ who uses these things and we basically got it for free" Danja said. "Okay I don't want to drive…can we get a driver and we just ya'know sit on top of it?"

"You two can't ride that thing in L.A you'll get pulled over. You have to ride in a truck and use it later" said a person off set that kind of sounded like the real Triple H.

"What so I got ready on this thing for nothing? Aint that a bunch of crap" Danja said getting off with Ashton although Danja almost fell. Ashton laughed at Danja as they entered the van that was designated for them.

"This sucks I wanted to use the tanker" Danja said crossing her arms.

"Calm down Shawn we'll get to use it later. And what did you mean by friend? Tell me you didn't do what I think you did" Ashton said.

"What? I mean yeah. I called up a friend and they got us the tanker. What did you think I did?" Danja asked. "Ooh! Hunter…I have another great idea!"

"What Shawn?" Ashton asked.

"How about we go to Vegas and to piss off Vin man…you marry his daughter!" Danja said hitting Ashton's chest.

"You do realize that happened already?" Ashton said.

"Oh…was I there?" Danja asked. "You know what it doesn't matter because you're always shooting down my hopes and dreams like when you always tease me for not being in the attitude era"

"I don't tease you" Ashton said.

"Oh yes you do…you're always talking about how great it was and stuff" Danja said.

"I do not I just simply say that I had a lot of good times back then" Ashton said.

"What ever…I'll be so glad when this is over I'm sick of you" Danja said.

For about a minute the two were quiet until "Shawn" broke the ice.

"Hey I talked to Tim Duncan recently" Danja said.

"Really? I love that guy! His donuts are awesome" Ashton said.

"No not the donut man…the forward for the San Diego Spurs" Danja said.

"Oh well I don't like him anymore" Ashton said. "Hey Shawn when we get back to the tanker how about we take it out in the field and shoot stuff"

"No the last time you almost shot yourself" Danja said. "You know what's a great idea? Bring your daughter to work day…Isn't that how you and Steph met?"

"I guess Shawn…I wonder if we can stop by a strip club on the way?" Ashton asked.

"No. I'm not allowed and neither are you!" Danja said.

"Oh yeah…we got married. Funs over" Ashton said.

Press Conference – Backstage.

Danja was standing leaning up against the wall now waiting on Ashton. She now wore a DX Skull cap. Ashton finally came and she now wore a baseball cap with DX on it.

"Hey where did you get that Skull cap it's kind of cool" Ashton said upon her arrival.

"Oh you're talking about this Degeneration X Skull cap. Well Hunter it can be purchased at wweshop *dot com* along with other DX merchandise" She said as they both turned and smiled at the camera. They then directed their attention back to each other. "Where have you been?"

"I had a meeting with a leprechaun; after I hung him he told us that we weren't controversial. Well actually I had to have a little people translator because he doesn't speak clear English but you get the point."

"wait a little leprechaun told you that we, Degeneration X the most entertaining and controversial tag team to ever be in the WWE, were only one half of those things? Who does he think he is? We are controversial I mean c'mon I put Bret Hart in the sharp shooter you know" Danja said getting upset and frantic.

"Yeah I know" Ashton said.

"And you married…what's her face?" Danja said hitting Ashton's chest.

"I know I know but that's what he said" Ashton said.

"Oh I don't believe this" Danja said turning away from Ashton to meet Skylar. "Hey you…what's your name?"

"John Cena" she said looking confused.

"Oh well Hey John…didn't recognize you there. Got some new merchandise?" Danja asked.

"Yeah which can be bought on wweshop *dot com* " Skylar said adding her own little shameless plug.

"Yeah John if there's one thing that we don't like…its shameless plugs" Danja said. "Not good at all my friend" she said turning back to Ashton. "As I was saying…I don't believe this!" she said once again turning away from Ashton in a different direction where the real John Cena was standing wearing a button up shirt and dress pants. "Hey you…what's your name?"

"Stan" said John.

"Stan" Danja said before super-kicking John and turning back to Ashton. "See! I just kicked Stan!"

"Calm down Shawn calm down" Ashton said.

"Calm down nobody tells me to calm down!" Danja said before turning away to rant on before Skylar was standing in front of her.

"Hey I was told to give you this note." Skylar says handing them the note.

"Here you read it Hunter" Danja said slapping Ashton's chest and giving her the note.

Ashton slapped Danja's chest back and took the note. "Let me get my glasses on first" she said as she took out a pair of bi-focal glasses and put them on. "The note says to go to the ring. Hm wonder why they want us to go there" she said as they both went to the ring.

When they got out to the ramp area the DX theme music came on and the two imitated the tag team by doing their entrance. They made it to the ring and when they did, Danja started to run around Ashton as she guided her on her way. Then Danja started to go backwards and stop. As they were starting to finish DX's opening a voice came on the speakers.

"Would you two go under the ring already geez" said the voice that kind of sounded like Shawn Michaels.

"Welp Shawn you heard that…we have to go under the ring" Ashton said as they got out of the ring and looked at the ring. "I'm not going under there"

"Oh come on Hunter" Danja said slapping Ashton's chest and getting on the ground and starting to crawl under the ring. "C'mon!"

Ashton sighed as she followed Danja under the dark ring. "Woah it's really dark under here. I wonder how the leprechaun can see"

"Yeah it is dark…dark…darkness…shade…black of night" Danja said.

"Okay I get it Shawn" Ashton said. "Okay we need to find a light switch"

"Well unlike you I always come prepared" Danja said as another slap to the chest was heard. Danja then pulled out DX glow sticks and lit them up.

"Oh cool DX glow sticks" Ashton said as she took one and lit it up. "Oh I found the light switch" she said as the lights came on. They noticed that they were now in a hallway. "Who knew that this is what was under the ring" Ashton said as they started to walk. She then slapped Danja's chest. "Hey I hear voices"

"Oh really me too. I hear voices in my head they come to me they understand they talk to me" Danja said singing Randy Orton's theme music.

"No stupid I mean I hear voices coming from down this hallway" Ashton said as they continued to walk. When they finally made it to the end of the hall way they saw a door that said 'Press Conference' on it.

"Well I think we made it to the Conference on time" Danja said as she opened the door and went in. When they got in they saw the real Degeneration X, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and The Game Triple H, sitting at a table waiting for them.

"Hello ladies" Triple H said.

"I don't see any ladies in here…do you Shawn?" Ashton asked looking around.

"Nope…nope…no ladies" Danja said standing there.

"We're talking about you two Danja and Ashton Taylor" Shawn Michaels said.

"I thought that was you guys" Ashton said pointing at them.

"No we're Degeneration X" Triple H said showing them his shirt.

"No we're DX…is that you Hornswoggle?" Danja asked.

"They just called you a leprechaun Hunter" Shawn said.

"I know Shawn" Triple H said getting up with Shawn and coming around the table to meet them.

"Well since you're DX how about we do the famous crotch chop" Shawn said.

"Okay" the two women said. All four of them on the count of three did the signature DX crotch chop until Shawn Michaels super kicked Danja in the face. Ashton looking on then ran out of the room and left the real DX standing over Danja.

"Hey how about we call her phone and see what type of voicemail she has" Triple H said taking out his phone.

"Great idea Hunter" Shawn Michaels said slapping his chest. The phone started to ring, and ring, and ring until the voice mail picked up.

"I think I'm cute I know I'm sexy I'm not at home or the other line…so leave your name and a message and I'll call back at a later time…I'm just a sexy boy sexy boy" said the voicemail with Shawn Michael's theme song in the background.

"Well um Hunter I think we made a mistake" Shawn Michaels said.

"What Shawn?" he said hitting Shawn's chest.

"This is the real Shawn Michaels." Shawn Michaels said.

The scene then cut back to Ashton Taylor, Danja and now the Real DX in the studio.

"So that's the end of our show" Triple H said. "I'm Ashton Taylor."

"And I'm Danja" said Shawn Michaels.

"I'm The Game Triple H" Ashton said.

"And I'm the sexy boy, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels" Danja said.

"Geez Shawn, why must you always steal the show?" asked Shawn Michaels.

"Because I'm the show stopper Mr. Wrestle mania" Danja said.

"Good enough answer for me" Triple H Said. "Well we're your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions" he said as he and Shawn held up Danja and Ashton's titles.

"And we're Degeneration X" said Ashton as she and Danja held up their X in the air.

"And we advise you…" said Shawn Michaels.

"Along with the two words we have for you…" Danja said.

"To be jealous" said Triple H and Shawn Michaels.

"And Suck it!" said Ashton and Danja.


	20. Episode 19

The Clean Sheet

Episode 19

Behind the Scenes/ Show – Smackdown / Promo- Raw

"Hi my name is Christian Cage and I'm here…" Ashton started before laughing as Christian looked at her sitting in the middle of the ring with Danja. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're not me" Christian said.

"I am Christian…Heath Slater" Ashton said calling Christian Heath.

"Ashton" Christian said.

"William Jason" she said laughing.

Danja then took the microphone from Ashton as she finished chewing a piece of her Blueberry Pop tart and fixed her glasses. "Hi everyone I am the British hunk of Smackdown, Wade Barrett" she said in a British accent causing Ashton to burst out in laughter.

Christian sat in between the two and took a piece of Danja's pop tart without asking. "Really bro you're just going to take a piece of my pop tart with out asking. Okay I see how it is Jay" she said.

"How is it?" he asked taking another piece.

"It's hot and dangerous" Ashton said singing causing Danja to laugh.

"I'm done with you two" Christian said trying getting up before being pulled down by Danja and laying across his lap.

"Nope you're not going anywhere" she said.

Christian then grabbed the mic from Danja. "Hi I'm the actual Christian and if you couldn't tell you have just tuned into The Clean Sheet" he said.

"We're behind the scenes at the Smackdown show. We have at least a couple of hours before the show starts and we're just kind of clowning around and going over some stuff" Ashton said.

A crewman from the side of the ring called the two women down from the ring. They then went to the side of the ring and he gave them a script. Ashton then obtained the microphone as she took the script.

"I don't know why they insist on giving us these things and we barely ever follow them" Ashton said as she watched Danja go sit in the middle of the ring and look over her script.

A little later on the two were in their ring gear in the ring again going over some things with Randy and Christian.

"Okay so Christian…I'm going to come in over here and swoop under you and super kick you in the face" Danja said.

"Don't worry I'll be over here with Randy" Ashton said.

"And we'll kind of start to fight until Randall here gets in the middle of it and you two start fighting until the security comes in and gets Randy off" Danja said as Christian went over the script.

"Are you guys actually going to say what's written?" Christian asked.

"Probably not we'll probably improvise like usual" Ashton said.

Just then Edge came in from the side of the arena and over to one of the crewmen. The four people in the ring watched as Edge whispered into the ear of the Crewman. Once he was done and started to walk away he looked over at Danja and sent her an evil glare.

The show had begun and The Heartbreakers were now backstage waiting on a match between Wade Barrett and Daniel Bryan to be over.

"Hey I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.

"And I'm Danja" Danja said.

"We can't talk for too long but we just wanted to let you guys know that we're backstage at Smackdown ready to go out and mess up things like usual" Ashton said.

"And if you want to see what we mess up don't miss Smackdown this week" Danja said.

Randy Orton and Christian were having a match for the WWE Heavy Weight Championship. Ashton had come out with Randy earlier that night. As the match progressed it was anyone's match, Christian or Randy, no one knew who would win. All of a sudden Falling Apart by Zebrahead came on from the speakers. Danja entered from backstage and stood at the top of the ramp for a minute looking at the scene. Everyone at the ring area was looking at her as a smirk came to her face and she ran down the ramp and slid in the ramp under Christian's legs. She then superkicked him and as he fell back another person decided to interrupt their segment.

"You think you know me" came from the speakers as Edge came out which caused the crowd to go crazy. He made his way down to the ring with a not so happy look on his face. Once he got into the ring he helped Christian up and proceeded to look at Danja who had randomly been given a mic. She had a confused look on her face as she looked from Ashton to Edge.

"Danja" he said greeting her.

Without breaking her character a smirk came on her face. "Edge" she said greeting him back. "What brings the retired Edge here to Smackdown?" she asked.

"Funny you should ask" he said kind of laughing. "You actually, you brought me, the retired Edge, here to Smackdown"

"Really now how so?" she asked.

"Remember when you told everybody we were involved and you 'cheated' on me with that great 'awesome' Miz and then when we actually spoke you hung up on me? Well I just came to let you know that I'm officially single" he said.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked confused.

"Well you inspired me to pursue what I've been pursuing for the longest" he said with a smirk on his face. "I think I'm going to start seeing someone new. Not Charissa though. I invited her here for you to meet but fortunately for you, you two have already met" he said. "If my lovely woman would come out now I'd greatly appreciate it."

There was a moment of silence before Alicia Fox's theme song came on. Edge looked at Danja knowing she'd be pissed. Danja tried to keep her composure as the Diva made her way down the ramp.

"W-what's going on here? Edge is now dating Alicia Fox?" Michael Cole asked.

"I personally don't think it's wise for them to bring their personal life into the ring like this" said Josh Mathews.

"Nah…it makes great television" Booker T said.

Danja stood there for a moment before letting go and getting out of the ring and running to Alicia Fox. When she made it to the woman she back handed her and super kicked her. When she turned around and studied the scene, she saw the RKO look come on Randy's face who was looking at Edge. She quickly ran back to the ring and jumped in, pushed Edge out of the way and took the RKO that was meant for Edge. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling and at some of the fans who had a mixture of cheers and boos. Edge looked from Randy to Danja. Randy had quickly gotten out of the ring and was talking to Ashton.

"I-is she okay?" Josh Mathews asked.

"Danja just took a RKO from the Viper Randy Orton do you think she's okay?" Booker T said.

"I think she deserved it" Michael Cole said. "I mean she's always going around doing stuff to other people and she finally got it back"

"But she did this out of the goodness out her heart. She could have let Randy RKO Edge but she didn't" Booker T said.

Danja really didn't know why she did it but she did. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Edge come towards her and try to touch her. Before he touched her she rolled away from him. She put her arm over her face so that she could hide her tears. She quickly wiped them away and saw Christian telling her to come to him. She rolled over and sat up on her knees. She looked over at Edge who had an expression that was a mixture of shock and as to say he was sorry. She faintly gave him a smile before getting to her feet. She walked over to the ropes and let Christian help her out. She then started walking up the ramp. She looked back and saw Edge watching her. After a long moment she then walked backstage. Danja held her neck as she headed towards her locker room only to be stopped by Ashton who hugged her randomly.

"I am so sorry" she said.

"Why?" Danja asked.

"I mean Randy RKO-ed you and I didn't do anything" she said.

"It's okay" Danja said. "Where is that bastard anyway I owe him a good super kick to the face"

"He felt bad so he wanted to leave you alone for a while" Ashton said.

"He better have" Danja said as she went into the locker room.

She noticed something was on her duffle bag when she entered. She walked over to her duffle bag when Ashton finally let her lose. She saw two snickers bars with a note and an envelope attached to it. The note read:

Danja no matter what happens today; nothing can change what's in my heart. I know you're wondering about the snickers. Well, I'm not the most romantic guy in the world but it's the thought that counts I guess. Here's some candy for my sweet. Okay that was extremely corny but you get the point. Oh and in the envelope there's a plane ticket for you to come to North Carolina. You can come whenever I just really want to see you. -Adam

She smiled to herself and set the note down and picking up a snickers bar, un-wrapping it and started to eat it.

* * *

><p>Promo #1- RAW<p>

The Miz was standing in his locker room talking to Alex Riley. Alex was going on and on about how sorry he was and how he would make it up to the Miz.

"I'm serious man I'll definitely make it up to you" Alex said.

"That's what you said the last time when you challenged Cena to a match and lost…epically" Miz said getting frustrated.

"I know Miz but I'm serious I'm only here for you and I'll make it up to you" Alex said as he followed Miz out into the hallway.

"Well unfortunately for you I don't think there is a way for you to make it up to me" Miz said.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked confused. "I mean I was going to make it up to you in the match you have with Cena before Over the Limit"

"Well if you thought you were going to be in my corner at that match then you're mistaken" Miz said.

"What do you mean I'm always there" Alex said.

"You see Alex I don't really need you anymore. I have someone on my team that can help me out way more then you could ever possibly think of doing" Miz said.

"Who's that?" Alex asked as they walked a few inches.

Soon Danja came from behind Miz and stood in between him and Alex Riley. She looked at Alex with a smirk as Miz put his arm around her.

"So you're deserting me for Danja? I mean she hates you" Alex said.

"Not anymore and if you weren't paying attention. Danja's the referee for the match" Miz said.

"I mean Alex if you really want you can join Miz at the end of his winning parade" Danja said. "But other then that you can sit backstage or even sit with the fans"

"Yeah so Alex…get lost" Miz said as the two started walking down the hallway.

Halfway down the hallway Danja stopped Miz, slapped his chest and un-wrapped his arm from around her.

"Oh yeah can I make one tiny change?" she asked as Ashton walked up behind her.

"Okay Miz I noticed back there you said that I was now on your team, but that's not how it works" she said.

"What do you mean you're here to help me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah see I was but me helping you levels you down. What I'm basically trying to say is, you're on our team, you're under us, so get with the program if you want to win" she said before she and Ashton turned leaving the Miz standing there.

"Are you coming?" Ashton said turning back and looking at him.

The Miz stood there with an angered look on his face for a moment. The looked at each female and then decided to follow them.

* * *

><p>Promo #2 – RAW<p>

Ashton Taylor was seen standing outside of the locker room of the current WWE Champion John Cena. She knocked on the door twice before getting a response.

"Who is it?" John asked from inside the room.

"Chavo Guerrerro" she said being funny.

"No it's not" John said.

"It's Ashton" she said.

Moments later John came out with his WWE Champion title on his shoulder and a look of anger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to give you an apology" she said standing upright.

"You…Ashton Taylor came to give me an apology?" John asked. "Where's the hidden cameras come on Ashton Kutcher or Nick Cannon I know you're out there"

"No I'm serious" she said. "The Heartbreakers and Randy felt really bad when he punched you and gave you an RKO. We also felt bad when we helped the Miz regain the number one contenders spot. So I thought I'd come and personally give you an apology"

"Where's Danja?" he asked.

"Where she always is…at the concession stand" she said.

"True" he said. "Well I accept your apology"

"Good" she said before back handing john and super kicking him to the face. When he didn't fall, she stepped back and drop kicked him into the locker room door. He fell limp and the WWE Champion title fell from his shoulder and was now on the floor. Ashton smiled and bent down to John's level who was struggling to see. She grabbed the title and put it on her shoulder and did John's you cant see me wave in front of him and got up and started to walk away. As she started walking down the hall she saw Drew McIntyre looking at her with the title. She smiled and slapped him on the butt and continued walking with a victory smile on her face.


	21. Bonus 2

The Clean Sheet

Bonus Episode #2

**I see a lot of people doing this so I said…what the hell…I only own Danja. Sad but true…Ashton Taylor = L.E Throne's character, Skylar Ryder = Taykit12's character. The rest is up to the WWE and the wonderful mothers of these people. So yeah…**

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor" said Ashton.

"And I'm Danja and you have just tuned into another episode of the Clean Sheet" Danja said.

"Yup this is another Bonus episode to be exact" Ashton said. "Where we show you all of the stuff that wasn't seen in previous episodes or at a live show"

"So once again be prepared for a bunch of stupid crap that you've never seen before" Danja said.

"And also some of our friends get in on the action and they've sent in some really dumb videos" Ashton said. "Welp here goes nothing" she said pointing to the camera as the scene went to the bonuses.

Deleted Scene #1

John Cena was sitting in the studio filming his segment that awkward moment when. "That awkward moment when…I run out of awkward moments" said John as Danja and Ashton came over to join him.

"How do you run out of awkward moments?" Danja asked.

"Yeah especially when the world is filled with them" Ashton said.

"I don't know…I'm doing this off the top of my head" John said. "Get off my back"

"We were never on your back but if you'd like we'd jump on it for you" Danja said.

"I'd like you to jump on something else" John said with a slight grin.

"You're sick" Ashton said laughing.

"Very" Danja said.

"But we still need to find some awkward moments" John said as Kofi Kingston ran across the screen butt naked holding his private area wearing some socks. All three of them stood there for a minute before bursting out with laughter.

"That was an awkward moment" Danja said.

"Nah it was more disturbing" John said.

"No it wasn't have you seen Kofi's ass. It's delicious" Ashton said.

"That awkward moment when these two women have just witnessed a Ghanaian man run across the screen butt naked and proceeds to basically tell me to look at another man's ass" John said.

Deleted Scene #2

"Hi I'm Randy Orton and here is another segment of That's sexy…with Randy Orton" Randy said. "Let's hope I can actually finish this" He quickly waited for an interruption but none came. "Okay I'll continue"

"When a girl is aroused and she bites her lip and has that 'fuck me' face on…that's sexy" Randy said waiting on another interruption although it never came. "Especially Ashton's" he said waiting another moment.

"Okay well…Trish Stratus with blonde hair…that's sexy" he said looking left and right waiting on Ashton to tell him he couldn't do his segment anymore. For a moment it was quiet and he continued.

"When I finally hit the perfect RKO and defeat any one who thinks that they can beat me…that's sexy" Randy said now feeling a little confidence that no one will interrupt him.

"When a girl dances on you and she actually knows how to dance…that's sexy" he said.

"And finally…" he said before Christian came into the scene.

"Hey Randy do you got a minute" Christian said interrupting the last of Randy's segment.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I get to the last fucking 'that's sexy' and you want to come and interrupt. I finally have a successful segment and you want to come and ruin it. Thank you Christian you're the greatest friend a guy can have" Randy said before storming off set.

"And that my friend was not sexy" Christian said smiling at the camera.

Promo #1

Ashton Taylor was seen walking down a hallway towards a door wearing a Randy Orton t-shirt. She knocked on the door and opened it. When she went in she saw Danja and Skylar standing there talking. She went over to them. Danja was wearing a Cody Rhodes T shirt and Skylar had on a Ted Dibiase Jr. shirt. Skylar had put her hand on Danja's shoulder.

"You guys ready?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah we're ready Randy" Skylar said. "But I want to know why you think you run Legacy?"

"See Ted that's your mistake I don't think I run legacy…I KNOW I run Legacy" Ashton said. "I started this"

"I don't think that gives you the right to be a leader" Danja said stepping up to Ashton.

Ashton put on a devious smirk and let out a small laugh. "You don't think it gives me the right to be a leader?"

"No I don't" Danja said looking serious.

"What about you Ted?" Ashton asked Skylar still with the smirk on her face.

"No I don't" she said looking equally as serious as Danja.

"Well Cody you see I don't care what you think. I know I'm the leader and that makes me the leader. You two are punks. Do you remember what happened the first time we met? I slapped your old man right in front of your face" Ashton said getting serious.

"Yeah I remember it..." Danja started before Ashton smacked her across the face and sent her flying into a near by wall. She then fell on the ground and laid there for a minute. Ashton then looked at Skylar whose face was unchanged but looked from Ashton to Danja.

Danja got up and was holding her nose as she ran out of the room. "My face! My dashing face!" she yelled as she exited.

"Any thing else…Ted?" Ashton asked stepping up to her.

"Yeah…Randy…What the hell is your problem?" Ted asked.

"My problem is that you two are the most talented out there and you lost your titles to a bunch of thugs" Ashton yelled.

"We'll get it back man but that gives you no right to slap Cody!" Skylar yelled back.

"I did slap him and I'll slap him again…and don't be too quick to defend him…cause someone will need to defend you when I come out and RKO you to the mat" Ashton said.

Seconds later Danja came in with a clear face mask on just like the one the actual Cody Rhodes wears. She eyed 'Randy' and walked over and stood by 'Ted' who had then put her hand on 'Cody's' shoulder. They all looked at each other.

"So with Cody in a face mask…do I make myself clear?" Ashton said.

The other two just stared at Ashton as she turned and walked out.

"Ted…we'll get those titles back if it's the last thing we do" Danja said.

"I know Cody" Skylar said patting Danja's back and following Ashton.

Promo #2 – Over the Limit

"On Sunday May 22, WWE presents Over the Limit" said an announcer voice as a commercial for Over the Limit played. "Randy Orton will defend his Heavyweight Championship against Christian"

"Oh look at that sexy guy" Ashton's voice over said.

"What? He's not sexy I'm sexy cause I'm the sexy boy" said Shawn Michaels.

"Would you two shut up and let the promo roll" Triple H said.

"Sorry Hunter" Shawn said.

"Oh my gosh Christian looks hot!" Danja said randomly.

"Damnit Danja didn't we just say be quiet" Triple H said.

"Sorry" Danja said.

"John Cena will defend his WWE Champion title against the Miz" said the announcer voice.

"Stop right there" Danja said causing the screen to halt. "I know them from somewhere"

"Yeah me too" said Shawn Michaels.

"Oh gosh not again" Triple H said.

"They're gay Hunter" Ashton said.

"Where you know them from Danja?" Shawn asked.

"Well you see Shawn…I cant quite put my finger on it but I think I saw one of them in the playboy magazine hugged up on some guy…And I think his name was Alex Riley" she said as a picture of Alex Riley was put into the picture and John Cena's picture was blacked out as a heart came around The Miz and Alex Riley. "Cant forget that he abuses women and likes to choke them and…" she said before being cut off by Triple H.

"Hey now don't get carried away" Triple H said.

"Oh I know where I've seen him. That guy…is the second biggest man in WWE history to be so big in the gay community from Google" Ashton said.

"You know what? For once I totally agree" Triple H said.

"Yeah good job Ashton" Danja said.

"What's this button do?" Shawn asked pushing a button and the screen messing up and the promo leaving with a white screen.

"Shawn what the hell did you do?" Ashton said.

"I'll go look at it" Danja said as she and Shawn Michaels walked on to the screen.

"Oh great you broke it" Danja said slapping Shawn's chest with the back of her hand.

"I didn't break it" Shawn said looking at her before slapping her chest.

"Ouch!" she said. "I have boobs man"

"Yeah and I kind of like them" Triple H said coming on to the screen with Ashton.

"You are such a pervert" Ashton said.

"Oh don't worry I like yours too" Triple H said slapping her on the chest causing Shawn to laugh a little.

"Oh man Hunter you can't get caught doing that. Steph might get mad" Shawn said whispering to Hunter but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Man forget Steph" Danja said.

"Yeah she's a slut with big breasts" Ashton said causing Danja to laugh and give her a high five.

"Hey now…that's my wife…I love her…she's not a slut…but she does have a nice rack" Triple H said. "But back to this here…how are we going to fix it?"

"Hey Shawn didn't you say that you were a TV repair man?" Danja asked.

"Yeah it was before I got the gig as a chef" Shawn said.

"Well fix it" Ashton said.

"Alright…go get my tool belt…it's next to the spatula" he said walking up to the screen with Danja leaving Ashton and Hunter there for a minute.

"You really shouldn't of said that" Triple H said.

"Why?" Ashton said as they started walking.

"He's not the most technical savvy guy" Triple H said as some noises were made and a promo of The Heartbreakers' match with The Corre's Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. Moments later another noise was made and the film started to mess up and went back to the screen. Then there was a loud boom. The four came back out onto the white canvas.

"Great Shawn…you broke it even more" Ashton said.

"Oh gosh It's Summer slam all over again" Triple H said.

"Well there was one thing I forgot to mention about me being a TV repair man" Shawn said.

"Why did you forget to mention it?" Triple H asked.

"Well it's not like you couldn't have told them" Shawn said.

"What? It's not my job" Triple H said.

"You know what? Let's not argue in front of them." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to fight"

"What did you forget to tell us Shawn?" Ashton asked.

"I only had that TV repair man job for 2 weeks…sorry" he said.

"How about I fix it" Ashton said.

"Sure go for it" Triple H said as the four went back out of the screen.

A couple of noises are heard and the film starts rolling again. "For the WWE Unified Tag Team title is The Heartbreakers vs. The Corre" said the announcer voice.

"Oh I think we got it going" Danja said.

"Yeah whatever' Shawn said.

"Jealous?" Ashton asked Shawn.

"No" he said.

"Yeah right" Triple H said.

Then the screen made a couple of other noises and then went straight back to the white screen. All four came back on the canvas once again.

"Great going Ashton…you broke it again" Shawn said slapping her chest.

"Ouch! And it wasn't my fault" she said slapping him back.

"Yeah well that's what they all say" Shawn said.

"Guys I think they get the message here" Triple H said.

"Yeah" Danja said cosigning. "What's the message?"

"You know that message…that…" Triple H started before Ashton cut him off.

"We're going to be your new WWE Unified Tag Team Champions" Ashton said.

"And if you're not down with that…" Shawn started.

"Then we've got two…words…for you" Danja said.

"And it's not be jealous" Triple H added.

"Bring it!" Danja and Ashton said together.

"No…no we're not the Rock we're not bringing anything" Triple H said.

"Geez if we wanted to bring something to the barbeque we'd at least like to know what the man is cooking first" Shawn said.

"Oh then what are you talking about?" Ashton asked. Triple H then whispered in her ear. "Suck it?" she asked.

"Need a visual?" he asked going for his zipper only to be slapped on the hand by Shawn.

"Let's try this again…And if you're not down with that then we have two words for you" he said.

"Suck it!" all of them yelled as DX did their crotch chop and The Heartbreakers stood for a pose.


	22. Episode 20

The Clean Sheet

Episode 20

Smackdown/ RAW/ Michael Cole Appreciation

*Warning: Smackdown was turned around with some of the actual events still taking place*

Friday Night Smackdown had just begun and the "Flaw-LESS" Layla was in the ring talking about how she forced Michelle McSlut out of the WWE and how she obtained a knee injury. Michael Cole interrupted her by getting in the ring and calling her a cry baby.

"I don't know why the Diva's are in the WWE they don't deserve it" Michael Cole said before Guilty by Design came through the speakers and The Heartbreakers made their way down the ramp. Ashton Taylor was sporting not only her Diva's tag team Champion title but the WWE Champion title she stole from John Cena on RAW.

"Is that the WWE Champion's title?" Booker T asked.

"Indeed it is Book" Josh Mathews said. "Earlier this week Ashton Taylor of the Heartbreakers beat up and stole our WWE Champion John Cena's title. And it looks like they're taking it with them."

"Oh it's just you two. You two are nothing either you just sit around and beat up on others and take their stuff. You guys are just like Jerry Lawler" Michael Cole said from inside of the ring as the tag team made their way on either side of the ramp to join back together by the Cole mine. "So you're just going to stand there and do nothing, ha typical" he said before a deafening laugh was sounded and Kharma made her entrance into the Smackdown arena. He pointed to Layla and laughed at the expression on her face and as Kharma got into the ring and Layla tried to get out Michael Cole tripped her. Kharma then executed her signature by lifting Layla's body in the air and smacking it back down. As Michael Cole was laughing he caught the glare of an angry Kharma and tried to get out of the ring and into the cole mine but the cole mine was blocked by The Heartbreakers.

"Looks like Cole is finally about to get what he deserves" Booker T said.

Cole stood there pleading with the two to let him by so he could get away from Kharma. Kharma quickly grabbed Cole and proceeded to do the same thing she had just done to Layla to him. After satisfied the three women started to make their way into the ring until Teddy Long's music came on and he came out. He quickly made his way to the ring, dancing and shuffling a little bit on the way. When he was finally in the ring he stopped and looked at the girls.

"What do you thinks going on here Book?" Mathews asked.

"I don't know but it's something big" Booker said.

"Hello Ashton Taylor and Danja" Teddy started. "I bet you're wondering why I'm out here, well I'm here to address you two. I've been watching you two very closely and I noticed that you two aren't regular Divas. You two strive for more. You want to be more than just the WWE Diva's Tag Team Champions. Well I have a wager for you. I have set up a match for you at Over the Limit. I'm not going to tell you what it is right now but just know that if you win the match then you'll no longer be the WWE Diva's tag team champions. You'll be the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions. And I know what you're thinking they discontinued that a long time ago. But we're bringing it back" he said causing the crowd to go wild. "So if you chose to accept this challenge then you'll go into Over the Limit with a TLC, tables, ladders and chairs match, against these guys" he said as the Corre's theme music came on and Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater came out with Wade Barrett backing them up. They soon made it into the ring and started to send glares towards the girls. They then obtained mics.

"So do you accept?" Heath Slater asked.

"Or are you going to decline because you know you'll be beaten hands down?" Justin Gabriel asked.

As Ashton picked up her mic to speak "Are you ready?" came from the speakers signaling that Degeneration X, Triple H and Shawn Michaels were making their entrance. The two came down the ramp with serious looks on their faces. They climbed into the ring and walked past The Corre with evil glares as they made it to the girls. Triple H put his arm around Ashton and Shawn put his around Danja. Triple H took Ashton's mic and put it up to his mouth.

"Hm a TLC match" Triple H said. "Hey Shawn didn't we compete in one of those?"

"Yup" Shawn said. "Sure did"

"So us, the great Degeneration X, have done a TLC match and won. And right here are like our daughters in the WWE who are being challenged to do a TLC match." Triple H said.

"Sounds like we have a predicament Hunter" Shawn said. "What do we do?"

"You know what Shawn I got it" Triple H said. "Teddy…on behalf of Degeneration X and The Heartbreakers…I, Triple H, hereby accepts this challenge for them"

"Then it's settled, The heartbreakers vs. The Corre at Over the Limit for the WWE Unified Tag Team title" Teddy Long said.

"Oh and boys you might want to strap yourselves in because there are not ordinary girls, they are apart of the DX Army and they're in our Special Forces unit" Triple H said.

"Basically get ready to lose to some girls" Shawn Michaels said as their theme music came back on.

* * *

><p>"The following match is set for one fall" said the announcer guy.<p>

"Awesome!" rang out from the speakers as the Miz made his way down the ramp with a cocky face. Alex Riley was no where in sight.

"It seems as though Miz is really confident coming down to the ring for this match" Josh Mathew said.

"Yeah as if he almost knows he is going to win" Jerry Lawler said.

"Of course he's going to win" Michael Cole said.

After Miz was in the ring the sounds of Justice by Rev Theory blared through the speakers and Ashton Taylor walked down the ramp carrying the WWE Champion title that she stole from John. After Ashton got into the ring and stood in the middle, the sounds of "You can't see me my time is now" indicating that the actual WWE Champion John Cena was making his way out to the ring.

"Cena looks as if he isn't sure he'll retain his title tonight" Josh Mathew said.

"And he's not because The Miz is awesome" Michael Cole said.

"Why don't you stop riding his awesome horse and hop off" Jerry Lawler said.

Then Falling Apart by Zebrahead blared through the speakers and Danja made her way down the ramp.

"And here's the special referee for the match, Danja" said the announcer guy as she got into the ring.

She said no words and just looked at each man to see if they were ready. Ashton then held up the title and the bell rang and she quickly got out of the ring. Danja watched the two men lock up. John quickly got the upper hand and started to punch and kick Miz to beat him down. About half an hour into the match Miz had the upper hand. He was going at John hard. He had John on the ground and was going for a cover. Danja took her sweet time getting over to them. She noticed that John had not tried to count out yet. She started to count…1…2 and then she suddenly stood up from the count and walked halfway across the ring. Miz stood up and looked at her as if she was crazy as the crowd started to cheer. He walked up to her and got in her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"You're in a match…continue" She said. "And remember you can't hit the ref or it's automatic disqualification"

About ten minutes later John was lying on the ground with no hope of winning. The Miz started to go and attack him once again before Danja stopped him.

"What's she doing?" asked Jerry Lawler.

She grabbed him by the front of his spankies and kissed him. The crowd started to cheer as she kept the kiss going.

"She's kissing him?" Jerry Lawler said.

"See I told you she likes the Miz!" Michael Cole said.

Danja looked in the corner of her eye as she was kissing Miz to see if John had gotten up and he did. When she saw that he was running towards Miz she quickly broke the kiss and ran across the ring as John picked up Miz and performed a perfect attitude adjustment. John then went down for the count 1…2…3.

"And the winner and still your WWE Champion is John Cena!" said the announcer.

Ashton came back into the ring and gave John his title back with a sincere smile on her face. John looked at each woman and smiled as the two held up his hand in victory. Danja looked at an angry Miz as he stormed back stage.

Later on when the three were back stage John was thanking them for helping him win because he didn't know what was going to happen with the two of them being involved but he had soon walked away to go rest. Out of no where Miz comes up and pushes Danja into the wall as Alex Riley restrains Ashton.

"You lied to me!" Miz said putting his hand around her neck and squeezing it. "You were supposed to help me win the title not lose. I swear if it weren't illegal I'd kick your ass then strangle the life out of you"

"Mike stop it she cant breathe" Ashton yelled to him.

"Does it look like I care?" he asked. "She cost me the title and that's final"

He then adverted his attention back to Danja. "I don't care if it was scripted or not, and I know it wasn't. I love you and you threw me under the fucking bus!" he yelled tightening the grip and watching tears roll down her face. "You used my love against me tonight and for that you have to pay. I know I said I was going to make your life a living hell back then but now…it's on!" he said finally releasing her as security came up. Danja had fallen to the ground and was gasping for air. The Miz and Alex Riley quickly walked away from the scene as the security made sure Danja was okay. Ashton watched the two walk cockily down the hallway.

"Son of a bitch I'll get you back" she said.

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor and this is our 20th episode of the Clean Sheet which means we're going to do something special" said Ashton.<p>

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men but not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja" Danja said. "And Ashton's right this is a special episode and we're going to do something special."

"Yes this episode of the Clean Sheet we're going to do an Appreciation for one of the biggest tools in WWE History…Michael Cole" Ashton said.

"Yes wooh We love Michael Cole to death…literally but that's not the point" Danja said.

"Michael Sean Coulthard is a great man" Ashton said.

"He's a strong 42 year old man" Danja said.

"And here's a clip of what happened when we visited Cole in his hotel room one night after Smackdown" Ashton said as the scene cut to a previously recorded clip.

Michael Cole was sitting in his hotel room minding his own business when there was a knock at his door. He got up, fixed his robe and walked towards the door. He looked out of the peep hole and saw no one at first. He shut the door and started to walk away only to hear another knock at the door. He went back to the door and opened it again only to see no one again.

"Gosh stop playing on my door who ever you are" Cole said before shutting the door. As he walked away another knock was heard at the door. He quickly opened it and found Ashton Taylor and Danja standing there with robes on. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to apologize to you" Ashton said making her way into his room followed by Danja.

"Yeah we felt so bad for doing all of those mean things to you" Danja said in an innocent voice as the two grabbed Cole and put him in a chair.

"Well I accept your apology now I was busy here…" Cole said before Ashton put her finger to her lips and bent down in front of him in a very seductive way.

"No one asked you to speak. We came to make it up to you in a different kind of way Cole" Ashton said.

Danja and Ashton looked at one another before taking off their robes to reveal sexy lingerie. Ashton had on black lace as Danja had on purple. Michael Cole couldn't believe his eyes, two beautiful, sexy women in his room half naked.

"Well ladies if you must insist" he said with a wide smile.

Ashton straddled the man in the chair as Danja massaged his shoulders. Ashton lowered her head towards his ear and began to nibble on it. Danja couldn't help but chuckle and gag in the background. Cole was starting to get excited and Ashton could feel it.

"Cole…we like to do things a little different" Ashton said as Danja pulled out the handcuffs. "You don't mind if we use these do you?"

He looked at the handcuffs and at Ashton then finally at the two women's bodies and shook his head. "No…no…not at all" he said.

"Good" Ashton said as she and Danja handcuffed him to the chair.

"So what are you girls going to do to me?" Cole asked in excitement.

Ashton slapped Cole across the face as Danja searched his hotel room. "You really didn't believe that we were going to apologize to you did you Cole?"

"W-what do you mean?" he asked.

Danja then came back with his wallet and took his money out of it. "Cole we hate you" Danja said before punching him in the face. His head bounced off the chair. Ashton then knocked the chair over. She dropped the key inches away from Cole and proceeded to leave the room. The two girls walked down the hallway in their lingerie and got a few eyes from a couple of the Superstars who were also on the floor. Cody Rhodes stopped Ashton to talk to her.

"You coming to my room looking like that?" he asked not realizing the camera was there.

"I don't think so" she said.

Randy walked down another hallway that intersected the one they were in and passed it. He stopped and came back to see Ashton and Danja in their lingerie. He started to come down the hallway before Christian came and joined him.

"Hey Randy I was…woah" he said looking at the women.

"Don't think about Jay" Randy said as the two made their way down the hallway.

"What I said nothing" he said.

"Ashton Taylor" randy said going up to greet her standing in front of Cody.

"Yes Randy?" she asked. Randy looked at the camera to her and realized that they probably just done something for the show and tried to keep his cool.

"You could've saved that for when I got upstairs" he said smirking.

She smirked and grabbed his hand as they walked away and went upstairs to do their business.

"Ewe" Danja said being left with Cody Rhodes and Christian who were staring at her. "Oh gosh Jay, don't act like you haven't seen me half naked before we share a room for crying out loud" she said.

"…Yeah but…it's not lingerie…and…I barely…see…you because…you get dressed so…quickly" he spat out with much struggle.

"C'mon Jay" she said grabbing him. "Wait can I have your shirt?" she asked before walking away.

"Yeah" he said taking it off and giving it to her to throw on. She put it on and the two walked back to their hotel room. The scene then cut back to Ashton and Danja in the studio.

"Didn't realize it got all of that footage" Ashton said.

"Yeah me neither…um…anyway…" Danja said. "That's all we have for today's show"

"We're your WWE Diva Tag Team Champions" Ashton said holding up her title along with Danja.

"And we advise you to…" Ashton started.

"Be jealous" Both women said as the show ended.


	23. Episode 21

The Clean Sheet

Episode 21

Off time / Training

Adam was half asleep on his couch at his home in North Carolina that he was supposed to share with his ex girlfriend Charissa. As he was drifting off into a sleep while Family guy played on the television a knock was made at the door. After another knock Adam finally heard it and started to wake up. He picked up his phone and noticed that it was 12 A.M. He sat up and studied his surroundings before getting up and going towards the door.

"Wonder who this could be" he said to himself as his dog run up behind him.

He didn't bother to look out of the peep hole. He just started to unlock the door.

"Alright buddy…if it's any danger you have my back right?" Adam asked his dog who just sat there panting. "Thought so…thanks man" he said before opening the door.

When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. Danja was standing at his doorstep at 12 in the morning with a suitcase, a duffle bag and her purse.

"Hey" he said still not believing his eyes.

"Hi" she said in a kind of shaky voice.

The two fell quiet for a couple of seconds. "How did you get here? I mean it's 12 in the morning" Edge asked.

"Christian gave me your address and I caught a cab" she said.

"Did you have cab fair I mean I can go…" he started before being cut off.

"I paid already Adam" she said adjusting the duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Oh well come in" he said grabbing her suitcase and letting her in.

She walked in and was welcomed by Adam's dog. "Hey buddy" she said leaning down and petting the dog.

"I'm surprised you came" he said rolling her suitcase down to the room she would be sleeping in.

"I would've come earlier but I had some things to do with Ashton before she headed to St. Louis with Randy" she said. "But I honestly really want to come and see you"

Adam came back into the front of the house where Danja was standing before the phone rang. He looked at the phone's direction for a minute and wondered who would call him at this time before putting a finger up and going to go answer the phone. While he was on the phone she decided to walk down a hall way where she saw shelves of things. As she walked she saw numerous of pictures, letters and titles of his time in the WWE. As she got to the last shelf she stopped and saw a couple of familiar things. She saw a picture frame with two different pictures in it. One was the first time she ever met Adam. She and Ashton were still on the independent circuit and through a friend they had obtained backstage passes to a show in Boston. She remembers that day very well because Edge had called her beautiful and she almost pee-ed her pants and died all at the same time. She also remembers it because she met Christian that day and proceeded to tell him that her first ring name was Charisma after him. Edge had gotten jealous of that and Christian laughed it off and the two friends had been on their way probably forgetting that she even existed until about a year later. The next picture was a picture of Ashton and Danja that they had taken with Edge and Randy at their first pay per view a few months after their debut. It was also around the time that they all had started to talk to each other frequently. She looked left of the picture and saw the wwe magazine that Ashton, Christian and she were on the cover of as a tribute to Edge. The three had on blue jeans and Rated R Superstar shirts and tape over their mouths. Ashton's tape saying Rated, Christian being in the middle, his said R and Danja's said Superstar and going from left to right it said Rated R Superstar. She smiled to herself when she looked right of the picture frame and saw a picture of herself and Adam at the Hall of Fame ceremony. She didn't realize that Adam was now off the phone and watching her closely from behind. Adam got closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump out of shock.

"Sorry" he said removing his hand.

"It's fine" she said. "Why do you still have some of these pictures…especially the one when I first first met you?"

"Believe it or not some of those are really valuable to me in some sort of way" he said standing beside her. "Believe it or not I remember meeting you that day. Before you and Ashton made it into the WWE, I had told Christian earlier that night that I saw this really beautiful girl. I had pointed you out to him and it just so happened to be right before you come up and asked for a picture. I never knew your name but I could sure remember your face." He said. "And this picture at the ceremony was a fun time. I got to make jokes with you, Hunter and Shawn backstage and you finally met Charissa."

"Let's not talk about us meeting" she said turning to look at him. "You look tired and worried"

"I am tired but not really worried" he said.

"How about you go to bed and I'll talk to you in the morning or something" she said.

"I guess…you going to bed too?" he asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah" she said.

"Well here's the room you'll be sleeping in and I'll be upstairs if you need anything" he said.

"Okay thanks" she said. He looked at her, nodded his head and started to go up the steps.

"Adam" she called to him causing him to stop and come back down the stairs.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you" she said giving him a random hug. He hesitated before hugging her back.

"No problem" he said.

About half an hour later it was now thundering storming with a few lightening strikes here and there. Adam was settled and was once again half asleep. Danja being afraid of storms had crept upstairs. She stood outside of his door for a moment before cracking the door. Adam heard the door and opened his eyes but didn't say anything. He watched as Danja walked slowly into his room. She walked around to the other side of the bed, lift the covers up and slide in. He smiled to himself knowing that she still came to him when she was afraid. He turned over and looked at her. She hid her face under the covers. He removed them from over her face and looked at her funny with half a smile. Even through the darkness she saw the smile and made a funny face back to him which caused them both to laugh a little. He finally fully turned his body over and sat up a little bit.

"Scared?" he asked still half smiling.

"You already know the answer to that" she said sitting half way up also. "I thought you were tired…go to sleep"

"I was almost there until you came in" he said.

"Oh" was all she could say before looking down.

He caught it and lifted her chin up slightly with his index finger. He stared in her eyes a moment before leaning in and gently kissing her. She returned the kiss but before they got too deep into it he pulled away. "Go to sleep" he said removing his finger and laying down facing the ceiling.

"I hate you" she said hitting him in his chest and causing him to laugh. She then laid her head on his chest and then they finally went to sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh this hurts so bad" Ashton said. "Stop Randy!"<p>

"Stop whining and take it" he said. "If it were me you'd call me a little bitch"

"But it hurts so bad, stop" she said.

"Ugh! Come on be a woman about it" he said.

"I'm trying to but you keep doing it and it hurts" she said.

"If you don't finish lifting these weights then we're going to have a problem" Randy said.

"But it's too heavy and you keep letting go and it hurts my arms. I'm not superman or wonder woman" she said.

Randy sighed and then put the weight back on its stand as Ashton sat up from the weight bench. Randy slapped her arm and walked away as she yelped in pain.

"C'mon we'll take a break" Randy said going up the stairs from the basement of his home in St. Louis.

Ashton slowly followed him but crashed on the couch. "Can you get me some water?"

"Yeah" he said as he got her a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator. He brought the water over to Ashton and sat beside her. "Tired?"

"What do you think?" she asked as she propped her legs up on his lap. He started to rub her legs. "You always do that"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Everytime I put my legs on you, you rub them" she said.

"I don't know…just a habit I acquired" he said. "It's the same with you…after we have sex you have to go get something to drink and always run or fall into something"

"That's because you make me weak in the knees" she said un-screwing the bottle cap.

"Glad I can do that" he said with a devious smile.

"Randy…you know I love you right?" she said.

"No I didn't know that thanks for informing me." he said sarcastically.

"No I'm being serious here." She said taking her legs off of him and turning to face him. "I mean we have a lot of sex and when I say a lot I mean a lot. And I don't want you to feel as if we're just a couple not in love but in lust"

"I don't feel that way because I know in my heart that I care and love you. I love you for you and not for the pleasure you provide me in the bedroom. I love Ashton Taylor, the spitfire, tough girl who fought her way into my heart and helped me get through a terrible divorce." He said making her blush. "You're so cute when you're blushing" he said.

"I love when you make me blush" she said.

"Well I love you" he said.

"And I love you" she said wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

As they were getting into the kiss, tiny footsteps were heard from across the room. Alanna had woken up and was making her way to her daddy. Ashton stopped kissing him just as the small child came over and climbed on the couch and into her daddy's lap. Ashton couldn't be mad at her. She was an adorable girl who made her father as well as her smile and filled them with so much laughter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Randy asked as Alanna rested her head on his chest.

"Monster" she said pointing upstairs to her room.

Ashton and Randy looked at each other for a moment before smiling. "You want me to go get the monster?" Randy asked. Alanna shook her head and he picked her up in his arms. He started to walk and motioned for Ashton to follow. When they were in her room, Randy sat Alanna down in the bed and Ashton sat on it and covered her up. Randy pretended to argue with the 'monster' before assuring Alanna that he was not going to get her.

"Want me to sleep in here with you?" Randy asked. Alanna nodded her head. Ashton smiled and stood up and got a couple of pillows and blankets out of Randy's room. She made a pallet on the floor by Alanna's bed and she and Randy both laid on it and talked for a while before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Ashton Taylor" Ashton said as she was sitting at the edge of a ring wearing work out clothes.<p>

"And I'm Danja" Danja said. "This episode of The Clean Sheet we're going to show you how we are going to get ready for our TLC match at Over the Limit"

"And we have the greatest pleasure of having some of the greatest trainers because they've all been through one of these…I think or something similar." Ashton said. "Today we're training with DX who two years ago won the same title in a TLC match against Chris Jericho and The Big Show. We have the pleasure to work with Christian who is great at ladder matches. Randy Orton, who is here for moral support and to help us get 'stronger' and learn how to tackle to guys. And last but not least is Edge although he doesn't do too much he does give us great tips"

The scene then cut to Ashton and Randy in the ring. Ashton had gone over by the camera leaving Randy standing there.

"I'm scared' she said whispering sarcastically to the camera.

"You better be…stop playing and come on" Randy said seriously.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy" Ashton said.

"Its 5 AM what else am I supposed to be?" Randy said.

"Should've had coffee" she said as she ran towards him.

"Well I know one thing" Hunter said as the camera looked over at him. "Looking over your film you guys need to broaden your move range. You cant do your usual standard bitch slap then super kick…leave the super kick for the finisher" he said.

"Can you curse?" Shawn asked laughing.

"Yeah…we're not losers like John Morrison and The Miz" Danja said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the ring with Christian?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah but he had to go potty" she said as the camera showed her lying in the middle of another ring. The camera then adverted its attention to Randy and Ashton.

Ashton had Randy in a head lock and was handling it pretty well.

"C'mon Ashton get him out of the headlock and onto the mat" Hunter said clapping and walking up and down the side of the ring.

Ashton was trying to turn around but Randy quickly got the best of her, lifted her into the air and swung her down onto his knee causing her to yell out with pain.

"Shit Got Damnit Randy! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled as she sat on her side and put her hand on the small of her back.

"I was given specific orders not to go easy on you" Randy said.

"Yeah c'mon Ashton those guys wont give a shit about the fact that you're a girl" Adam said from his seat.

"He's right Ashton. Come on and get up and try again" Shawn said.

Randy helped her up and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on girl…I know you can beat me" he said.

"Yeah we'll see about that" Ashton said getting ready.

The two circled around each other in the ring. The two finally locked up as the scene went to Danja and Christian in the ring.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess" she said before getting in her stance. The two being their selves locked up but quickly got out of it when Christian pushed Danja back and tried to go for her. When punched him in the stomach causing him to stumble back a bit. He then turned around and bounced himself off of the ropes. She jumped up and avoided him but when she turned around she was met with a clothesline and fell to the ground. She sat up a little and shook her head.

"That has got to be the worst clothesline I have ever fell into" she said getting up.

"Speaking of clothesline you don't do yours correctly. Which is why you never connect with anyone" Adam said coming into the ring.

Christian helped her up and the two went over how to do a clothes line as the scene cut to a scene that was later on recorded. Hunter, Shawn, Danja and Ashton were in one ring as Christian and Adam were sitting on the side watching.

"I'm rooting for DX" Christian said to the camera causing Adam to laugh.

"Really Christian?" Danja asked. "I'm going to remember that when it comes time to do laundry"

"You honestly still have her do your laundry?" Adam asked.

"Hey I'm usually asleep when she does it" Christian said.

"That's really sad" Hunter said.

"Hey Christian…you want to do something we haven't done in awhile while they're in the match" Adam asked.

"Why Edge what ever do you want to do?" Christian said as a smile came to his face.

"Well my dear friend. We have a camera sitting here in front of us" Adam said looking over to Christian as they got up.

"You don't mean…For the next 5 seconds we'll generously pose for those with the benefit of flash photography" Christian said as the two posed for about 5 seconds before Randy came up to them with bottles of water. They laughed and thanked him as they turned their attention to the impromptu match going on between The Heartbreakers and DX. The match had been going on for a while. Danja somehow randomly tried to clothesline Hunter but just ran into him and pounced off him and fell causing him and the rest of the guys on the sideline to laugh. Right after that Ashton had connected with Shawn's sweet chin music.

"Come on girls you can do better then that" Hunter said walking around.

The two girls got up and whispered some things to each other before going back to their match. A little while later they were going good. Shawn was on the mat trying to get up and Hunter was catching his breath in the middle of the ring. The girls were standing ready to do their next move. They glanced at each other at first and smiled. Ashton then glanced at Randy and Danja glanced at Adam. When Shawn was up and Hunter was coming towards Ashton, Danja ran and connected with a spear on Shawn and Ashton had connected with a RKO on Hunter causing the room to be filled with cheers. Ashton ran over to Randy who had gotten in the ring and hugged him tightly. Danja finally got up and went over and hugged Adam.

"That was great!" Adam said.

"You look sexy when you do that" Randy said. "I'm going to need you to do that again"

As Ashton and Randy went to go get water Danja and Adam stood there for a minute before she bent down from the ring and kissed him. She couldn't help but look over to Christian who seemed kind of down as Hunter and Shawn came over there.

"Damn I forgot what one of those felt like" Hunter said rubbing his neck.

"You? Jeez my back" Shawn said going to sit down.

Danja had climbed out of the ring and went over to hug Christian who was shocked by her hug.

"Its okay buddy you'll find the right woman soon" she said smiling at him.

Ashton and Randy came back over so that they could finish with the show.

"Hey that's all we have for today's episode of the Clean Sheet" Danja said.

"We're you're WWE Diva Tag Team Champions soon to be WWE Unified Tag Team Champions" Ashton said.

"I'm Edge" Adam said.

"I'm Christian" Christian said.

"I just got RKO-ed" Hunter said.

"Yeah and my back hurts thanks to a spear" Shawn said.

"I'm Randy Orton and we all advise you to…" Randy said.

"Be jealous!" they all said as the camera crew cut off the camera and started to shut down.

The rest of them sat around and talked for a while. Adam had went to the bathroom when the door of the area they were in opened and in walked Mike, Maryse, John (Morrison) and Melina. Melina and Maryse ignored them but John and Mike came over to say something. Randy was about to go and give them a piece of his mind before Ashton stopped him with her arm.

"That's right Ashton keep your man back seeing as you wear the pants in the relationship" John said. "By the way you're looking even more delicious every time I see you" he said making Randy's blood boil.

"Kill yourself Morrison" she said simply.

"Not before I check you off of my bucket list" he said smirking.

Mike noticed that Danja had her back towards him but was frozen. She was looking at Jay who was looking at the two men. Hunter and Shawn sat in their chairs watching the women practice but secretly watching the scene. Mike walked up behind Danja and put his hand on her shoulder, although it didn't happen without getting death glares from Jay. Mike smirked at the fact that she jumped to his touch. He caressed her shoulder and soon made his way to her neckline. She cringed at the fact that he was close to her neck. John saw Jay's expression change as Mike took his free arm and wrapped it around Danja's waist and pulled her back to meet his body. John stepped in front of Jay before he was able to act. Ashton had stood all the way in front of Randy and looked at Danja the whole time. Mike lowered his head to her ear and whispered in it.

"You know you can't get rid of me easily" he whispered as he took the other hand and wrapped it around her waist. He finally looked up at an angry Jay. "What's the matter Jason you're in love with her too? Because little Delilah sure does get around doesn't she?" Mike said in an intimidating voice as he spun her around to look at him. "Talk to me" he said.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Mike" Jay said.

"Yeah leave her alone" Ashton said.

"I don't think that's going to happen until she loves me" Mike said as he took a hand and once again brought it to her neckline. He smiled at her fear before taking his index finger and lifting her chin. He bent down to kiss her lips before he looked up and saw an angry Adam walking towards him. He smiled and looked from Adam to a scared Delilah. He quickly wrapped his hand around her neck again as Adam walked up only to be blocked by Melina who came out of no where.

"Get off her" Adam said as calmly as he could.

"Why should I?" Mike said.

"Because if I don't I'll be forced to beat your ass" Randy said speaking up.

Mike laughed at Randy and tightened his grip around Danja's neck. She had brought her hands up to hold his hand that was around her neck. "Say you love me" he said.

No words came from Danja's mouth. Mike noticed but didn't take his eyes off of an angry Adam. He started to tighten the grip causing her to struggle to breath. "Say it" he said. She started to cry before John randomly punched Randy causing him to stumble and fall. He grabbed Ashton and turned her around and put her in a headlock. He held her and Melina and Maryse started to hit her in the stomach and anywhere else that was visible. Jay and Adam went for Miz only to have him back up and tighten his grip on Danja's neck. As the girls were beating on Ashton, they had forgotten that Hunter and Shawn were there in the background. Hunter and Shawn picked up a female and threw them to the side. Shawn went around John and started to punch him in the back which caused him to let go of Ashton. Ashton fell to the floor and held her stomach. Hunter was checking on her when Randy got up and started to attack John. Adam stood in front of Mike who was choking the life out of Danja.

"Leah just say it" Adam said.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"If she says it he'll let her go" Adam said through clenched teeth.

"You hear that Delilah? Adam says admit your love for me" Mike said with a cocky smile on his face.

"I-I love you" she managed to spit out. Mike took it and unclenched his hand from around her neck and pushed her into Jay who caught her instantly.

"If I'm not mistaken you're time here is up…it's our time to be in here so if I'm correct you're trespassing…get out" Mike said.

Adam grabbed all of there things and let Jay take Danja out of the room. Randy was still beating on John before Shawn got him off.

"Come on Randy you cant kill the man" Shawn said pushing him back. Hunter had grabbed their things and was helping Ashton towards the door.

"Let's go" Hunter said looking from the women to Mike and finally to John. Shawn led an angry Randy outside of the room followed by Hunter.

In the room Maryse and Melina stood in front of Mike.

"You didn't tell us you were going to choke her" Melina said.

"What's it to you?" Mike asked getting ready to practice and train.

"That's domestic violence Mike" Melina said. "I mean I don't like the girl that much but still that doesn't give you a right to put your hands on her"

"Look Melina girl…don't test me or your next" he said looking as if he meant it. He then went and sat in a chair to lace up his shoes. He really didn't like choking Delilah but it was the only way he could get through to her. He loved her so much that it hurt him that she didn't love him equally as much. She hurt him so he wanted to hurt her physically because mentally it wouldn't do anything.

Outside of the room Randy was pacing back and forth with his blood still boiling.

"He fucking touched my woman" Randy said. "He's going to pay with his life"

"Look Randy I know you love her but you can't kill the man especially since this the best times of your life. You're a successful young man" Hunter said.

Ashton still winced in pain but managed to get up and stop Randy to hug him. "I love you" was all she said as he hugged her back.

Delilah was leaning on Adam's shoulder when they had sat on a nearby bench. The two didn't say anything; he let her cry although the silence killed him. He just simply rubbed the small of her back.

"It's okay he'll never do that to you again as long as I'm here" Adam said finally breaking the silence.

"It's my fault…again" she said. "I always pick the douche bags to get involved with"

"No…no that's not true…I mean…I'm not a douche bag" Adam said. "But just answer me this…do you love him?"

"No…I love you" she said wrapping her arms around him.

He kissed her forehead and started to rock back and forth. "I love you too"

Jay and Shawn had their backs to the wall and were talking.

"Jay you're time will come to find that special lady to go crazy over" Shawn said. "And when you do…you better hold on to her tight"

"Yeah I know" Jay said looking at both of the couples. "I just wish it would come sooner"


	24. Episode 22

The Clean Sheet

Episode 22

Over the Limit

Randy and Ashton were practicing in the ring hours before Over the Limit even started. They both wanted to make sure that they were well trained and ready for their matches tonight because they were very important to each and everyone one of them. Danja looked on from the side of the ring but she suddenly looked up and saw Adam sitting in the stands reading a book. She smiled to herself and decided to talk to him. She started to climb the stairs but for some reason Adam decided to sit near the top. When Danja finally made it to the top she was a little tired.

"Shouldn't have eaten that burrito before we came" he said not looking up from the book.

"Oh shut up" she said plopping down beside him and causing him to smile. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"A book" he said sarcastically causing her to hit his arm.

"Seriously" she said.

"Nothing now" he says closing the book and looking at her. "So what brings you up here?"

"Just waiting on them to get finished so I thought I might as well sit and bother you" she said laying her head on his shoulder. He took his arm and wrapped it around her.

"You could never bother me if you tried" he said.

"Yes I can. I always bother you when you're watching hockey" she said.

"See you always have to mess up a sweet and thoughtful moment" he said causing her to laugh.

"Sorry" she said.

He sweetly smiled at her before they both turned their attention to Ashton and Randy in the ring.

"Why did you stop reading your book?" she asked.

"Because I wanted all my attention on you" he said looking at her. "And I was done with the book"

"How romantic Adam" she said sarcastically causing him to laugh. "Why don't you have any kids yet?"

"I was trying to wait until I was married" he said.

"You've been married twice already" she said looking up at him.

"I've been waiting on the right one" he said. "And when she feels that she has fulfilled her dreams and is ready to slow down then we could have a couple of Copelands."

"Wow she'll be one lucky girl" she said.

"No he's already the lucky man. You see the girl I'm speaking of has made this man feel like no other woman has made him feel. She made this man realize what the true meaning of love really was. Through everything the two have put the other through. They still know that in their hearts there is no one else they'd rather be with" he said causing her to smile.

"They must be two fools in love" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah I believe we are" he said smiling back at her before kissing her.

Ashton was now lying in the middle of the ring watching Randy. Randy was leaning on one of the ropes waiting on her to get up. He decided that she wasn't about to get up so he went and lay beside her.

"It's really high up there isn't it?" he said looking up.

"No shit Captain Obvious" she said.

"Oh so I'm Captain Obvious now" he said laughing a little. "I thought I was Sherlock"

"Okay…no shit Sherlock" she said. "Better?"

"Yeah" he said laughing.

The two didn't realize that Christian had been watching them in the ring. He quickly turned around and headed backstage. As he walked he thought about the two happy couples that he has the 'joy' of being around all of the time. He was then met with Mike and Ted Dibiase.

"Jay" Ted said as they approached him.

"What?" he asked irritated at the sight of Mike

"Hey man we just came to talk" Mike said with a slight smirk.

"We?" Jay asked. "Ted don't tell me you're friends with this guy"

"Well yeah I am. I've been working for him" Ted said. "And we now we need your help"

"What do you need my help for?" Christian said walking past them.

"If you would meet us in Mike's locker room in about five minutes then we will gladly tell you" Ted said.

Jay turned around and looked at both of them men with the smirks on their faces and just turned and walked away.

About five minutes later he was being sought out once again by Alex Riley. Alex approached him as he was standing against a wall drinking some water.

"Reso!" he yelled out.

"What?" he asked irritated once again.

"Are you going to meet them in Mike's locker room or not?" he asked.

Jay sighed. "It must be really important if they sent the henchman out to get me" he said getting up from the wall and following Alex.

Alex led Jay down the hallway and into Mike's locker room. When the two arrived in Mike's locker room, Mike was sitting on the couch and Ted was in a chair seeming as if they were waiting on Jay's arrival.

"So you finally made it I see" Mike said looking up with a smirk.

"What the hell do you want Mike?" Jay asked getting to the chase.

"I need your help" he said.

"No shit Sherlock" Jay said still irritated.

"I see you've been hanging around Ms. Ashton Taylor for a long time" Mike said standing up.

"Cut the bullshit Mizanin" Jay said.

"Alright Reso" Mike said. "I need your help of breaking up sweet little Delilah and Adam…Joseph…Copeland"

"Why the hell do you think I would break them up?" Jay asked. "Adam is my best friend and so is Leah"

"You will break them up because it kills you to see them together" Ted said.

"No it doesn't. I like them together" Jay said.

"They aren't right for each other. She belongs with me!" Mike yelled.

"That's where you're wrong. She doesn't belong to anyone not even Adam. And I doubt she'd want a bastard like you who hurts her and puts their hands on her" Jay said with a lot of vengeance.

"Jay…you don't like them together admit it. You don't even like Randy and Ashton together. You know why? Because you're alone. You're the third wheel. No one wants you Jason. You would break up your best friend of over 20 year's relationship with a best friend for at least 2 because you don't want to be the fucking third wheel when you guys hang out. I know Randy and Ashton's all in love asses don't help either." Mike said. "Correct me if I'm wrong"

Jay didn't say anything at first, he looked around at each man. He licked his lips and looked back at Miz with hatred in his eyes.

"Thought so…so are you in?" Mike said.

Jay once again looked at Ted then to Alex and finally at Mike before turning and walking out of the locker room leaving Mike and Ted with smirks on their faces.

"This match is for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship" Said the announcer guy.

Just then The Corre's theme music came on and Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater made their way down the ramp.

"Gabriel and Slater look really confident tonight" Josh Mathew said.

"Of course why not I mean they're going up against a bunch of girls" Cole scoffed.

"But these girls have a lot of heart and determination. They aren't just any girls" Booker T said as Guilty by Design came on and The Heartbreakers came down the ramp.

"If the Heartbreakers win tonight they will retire their WWE Diva Tag Team Champions and become the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions which means they'll be able to make appearances any where" Mathews said.

"Great I'd love to see them make an ass out of Cole a lot more" Jerry Lawler said.

After the women made it to the ring the bell was rung and the match started. Danja agreed to take care of Slater while Ashton had Gabriel. They took no mercy to their opponents and vice versa. There were a lot of chairs thrown in the first half of the match and a lot of bruises being brought to both tag teams. A little ways later, Gabriel had set up a table in the corner of the ring. Each man had taken turns throwing the females into the table. Ashton had gotten way from it and had grabbed a chair and was beating Gabriel with it outside of the ring. Slater swung Danja into the table and she hit the table hard. She let out a yell as Slater charged full force for her. She reluctantly rolled out of the way causing Slater to hit the table hard as well. Danja got up and super kicked him in the face causing his head to bounce off of the table. She went for it again only for her foot to be caught. He twisted her foot and caused her to yell out in pain. She then jumped up and kicked him with the other one causing her to fall onto the ring floor. Gabriel had now gotten control over Ashton and was ramming her into the barricades. Ashton somehow managed to move and punch Gabriel in the face. About half an hour later both teams were laying on the ring floor.

"This could be anyone's match here tonight" Mathews said.

"Both teams have put up one hell of a fight here tonight" Booker said.

A moment later Danja somehow made it to her feet and so had Gabriel. She decided to climb onto the top rope and wait for him. When he got closer she jumped off and connected to Gabriel with a high knee causing him to fall. When she fell she fell directly on her other knee and rolled over. She quickly grabbed it in pain. Ashton had gotten up and had gone out to get a ladder. She then set up the ladder in the middle of the ring directly under the belts. Slater had gotten up and so had Gabriel. Both women briefly looked at each other. With a slight nod to the head they both attacked their opponents with a Super kick to the face. The two quickly grabbed a hold of them and set them up and performed a perfect killswitch on the two. Both women were running on pure adrenaline.

"Oh my gosh it was Sweet Chin music and a Killswitch!" Michael Cole yelled out.

Danja stopped and held her knee for a minute. She tried to walk but she just fell and laid there for a minute. Ashton looked around at her surroundings. Neither man had gotten up and Danja was still down. Ashton motioned for Danja to get up so that they could climb the ladder. Danja shook her head and pointed to her knee. Ashton looked at the ladder and back at Danja who had tears forming in her eyes as she held her knee. Ashton quickly went over to Danja and grabbed her and helped her up. The two went to either side of the ladder. Ashton smiled at Danja and told her to climb. Both women climbed the ladders and made it to the top. Ashton unhooked one of the belts and Danja unhooked the other claiming them as their own as the bell rang signaling that the match was over. The Heartbreakers theme music then began to play over the speakers.

"Winners of this match and your new WWE Unified Tag Team Champions…The Heartbreakers!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

The women had gotten down and Danja was leaning on a rope.

"I can't believe it but the heartbreakers actually did it" Michael Cole said.

Just then Degeneration X came out from backstage and ran out to congratulate them. The men climbed into the ramp and suddenly they noticed that Christian had come out of a different way and was hugging Ashton. Shawn went over to Danja and helped her into the middle of the ring. Triple H hugged Ashton after Christian and then held her hand up high as Shawn held one of Danja's and Christian held the other. Triple H then whispered in everyone's ear and they all held up two fingers in the air. They all proceeded to do the DX crotch chop with the pyros flaring in the back. Christian helped Danja out of the ring and up the ramp followed by Triple H and Shawn. When they got to the top the fans started cheering because Randy Orton had come out to congratulate his girlfriend and his love Ashton. The two embraced in a tight hug and he soon gave her a passionate kiss. They all then went backstage.

Backstage Christian helped Danja walk a little bit. When they were walking Danja looked around for Adam.

"Jay where's Adam?" she asked.

"I don't know he was here earlier" Jay said as he came to a stop and looked over to see Mike and Ted with devious smiles on their faces. "You want to stay out here or go to your locker room?"

"Stay out here. Can you get me a crutch or something?" she asked sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah I'll be right back" he said walking away.

Just then Mike had come up to Danja. She put her hand on her knee and sat back in the chair. She looked over and saw Randy watching Mike so she softened her body a little bit.

"Don't worry Delilah I wont hurt you" he said with a devious smile. "I just came to congratulate you on winning your match" he said putting his hand out for a shake.

She looked at his hand and then looked behind him at Randy and at Jay who had come back with a crutch. She shook her head and slapped his hand away. Mike's smile disappeared when she slapped his hand away. Jay then pushed Mike aside and gave Danja the crutch she wanted.

"Come on Leah" Jay said helping her up. She draped one of her arms over Jay's shoulder as they headed down the hallway. As they walked down the hall and talked for a while they saw Adam talking to someone. He was excited and everything. When the person he was talking to came around the corner it turned out to be his ex girlfriend Charissa.

"Let's turn around Jay" Danja said stopping.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive" she said hanging her head low as the two turned and walked the other way. As they walked past Mike and Ted, Jay looked over and saw Mike smiling brightly as they passed.

"It's going to happen with or without you" he mouthed to Jay.

A little later on Christian and Randy had their match. Ashton and Danja were standing and watching the match. The match was extremely nerve racking for both of the women. They didn't know who they wanted to win. Ashton loves Randy and wants him to win but Christian is also her friend. Danja wanted either one to win but she secretly feels that Christian deserves it a lot more than Randy. When they witnessed Randy give Christian the RKO and the ref count to three claiming Randy as the winner, neither woman knew what to do. They looked at each other for a moment. They saw both men shake each others hands and Christian head backstage first. Danja nodded at Ashton and headed towards the entrance to backstage. Christian finally came through the entrance and the first thing he saw was Danja leaning on her crutch with open arms. He slowly walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. He rested his head on her shoulders as tears started to roll out of his eyes.

"17 years" he said. "17 years"

"It's okay Jay. You'll get it back I know you will" she said patting his back and rubbing it. "And even though you lost the match tonight you're still a winner to me…no Charlie Sheen"

He didn't even crack a smile at her Charlie Sheen joke. He just stood there and hugged her for as long as he could. When he let her go and looked up he saw Randy and Ashton standing behind Danja. Randy extended his hand towards Jay. Jay looked at it for a minute before taking his hand and shaking it.

"So are we going or not?" Ashton asked.

"Going where?" Jay asked confused.

"We're going to spend a couple of days in Vegas" Danja said excitedly.

"I'm down with that" he said. "But…is it just the four of us?"

"Yup" Randy said.

"Cool" he said.

Just as they were getting happy they saw Adam approaching them. Danja's smile disappeared upon his arrival.

"Woah what happened to you guys?" he asked with a smile.

"We had a match" Ashton said.

"I know…did you win?" he asked.

Randy and Jay looked at him surprised. Danja quickly went around Jay and started to walk/hobble down the hallway.

"You didn't watch the match? Great going" Randy said sarcastically.

"What? I had to do something" Adam said defensively.

"She hurt her knee Adam and we won if you didn't realize that" Ashton said raising her voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me Ashton and look I'm sorry" Adam said. "I had to do something"

"What was so important that you could watch our match?" Ashton asked.

"That isn't important and look I've said I'm sorry. Your boyfriend is beside you" Adam said getting upset.

"And my boyfriend is beside me where as you being the boyfriend of my best friend is standing here while she's walking around aimlessly with a hurt knee. Great job Adam Copeland" Ashton said walking away with Randy following leaving Jay and Adam standing there.

"What's her problem?" Adam asked Jay.

"She's probably just upset that you didn't watch it and Leah's knee is messed up" Jay said. "You'll be okay but be careful…we saw you talking to Charissa"

Adam didn't say anything he just looked at Jay for a minute. "She saw us?"

"Yeah" Jay said. "She was pretty bummed to see you with her all excited."

"I need to talk to her" Adam said starting to walk that way but Jay stopped him.

"Give her a minute alone so she can clear her head" Jay said.

"Alright man and I did watch your match. You did one hell of a job buddy" Adam said smiling at his friend. "And you'll get it back" he said before walking away.

Jay looked to his right and saw Mike and Ted with arms crossed smiling at him. He slowly walked over to them with an angry face.

"You called Charissa didn't you?" Jay said upon approaching them.

"Yeah she really wanted to see you lose" Mike said laughing. "But yes I did"

"Why?" Jay asked.

"It's going to happen whether you help us or not" Mike said. "I deserve Delilah and if she doesn't want to realize that herself. Then I'll make her realize it. She needs me, she needs me to take control and be the man of her dreams"

"You're sick" Jay said walking away.

"We're sick and you're alone" Mike yelled to him.

Jay didn't look back although he had the urge to. He walked past Adam and Charissa sitting on a bench talking, Adam looked up at Jay with an angered face but let Jay just keep on walking. He walked past the room where Randy and Ashton were in with Danja. Danja looked as if she were about to cry as the medics tapped her knee. He walked in the room and sat in the chair and didn't say anything. He looked over to Danja who looked up and smiled at him sweetly as if she wanted to make sure that he knew that nothing was wrong although there was. Jay had gotten a headache from all of the things he dealt with in just one day. He had to deal with happy couples, Mike and Ted trying to break up happy couples, his losing again to Randy, and now Mike inviting Charissa to break up Danja and Adam. Jay was defiantly ready for that trip to Vegas.


	25. Episode 23

The Clean Sheet

Episode 23

Vegas

The Heartbreakers, Christian and Randy decided to head to Vegas the day after Over the Limit. Christian was still a little bummed about losing to Randy but soon got over it. They decided to stay at the Tropicana Hotel and Casino resort. Ashton and Randy of course shared a room leaving Danja and Jay to share one. They had been there for two days already waiting on the arrival of Smackdown.

"You want to go to the gym?" Randy asked sitting at a table across the room checking his twitter.

"No Randy. We always are in the gym. Let's take this time to relax and have a vacation. I mean we're in Vegas" she said rolling over in the bed and looking at him. "I mean look at our room it's fucking huge"

Randy smiled at her enthusiasm. He didn't answer her quickly because he was replying to a fan. He looked over at Ashton who was sitting up with her arms crossed waiting on his answer. "Okay Ashton. I wont kill you or bother you with working out" he said now closing his laptop. "How about we go to the pool or something" he said.

"Yeah I really want to get into the Jacuzzi" she said getting up.

"I really hope a lot of people aren't down there. They might arrest me for public indecency" he said smiling and getting up. "Who knows what I might do to you down there"

"Shut up" she said laughing, grabbing her swim suit and going into the bathroom.

"Don't shut that door. I love watching you strip" he said laying across the bed and watching her.

"Pervert" she said smiling as she shut the door.

"But you still love me" he said rolling over and turning on the television.

In the room with Jay and Danja, Jay had gone to get something from the front desk and Danja was sitting on the bed wrapping up her knee and talking on the phone.

"Okay…yes…that does fine…okay…see you then…thanks" she said hanging up the phone just as Jay walked into the room with a blanket and a pillow. "What are you doing?" she asked watching him place the blanket and pillow on the couch in the room.

"Making a place for me to sleep" he said laying it out.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" she asked finishing up her knee wrap.

"Because I figured it would be weird for us to share that one bed" he said pointing at the bed. He then walked over and picked up her bag of skittles off the night stand and walked back to the couch and sat on it.

"No Jay you're not sleeping on that couch. You can sleep in the same bed as me. If you're that scared then we can put some pillows in between us" she said. "It's not like we're going to have sex or anything"

Jay stared at her for a minute while popping skittles in his mouth. She looked over at him chewing on the skittles. He was still looking at her but put up one finger to tell her to hold on. "I know we're not going to have sex Leah" he said. "I just thought with your knee and all…"

"Yeah whatever my knee will be okay with you in the bed. Now get over here" she said scooting over.

"Are you having any surgery done?" he asked getting off the couch with the skittles and then lying on the bed. .

"No I am going to get it checked out the day before Smackdown though" she said grabbing a skittle out of the bag. "Are those my skittles?"

"You didn't just see me walk past you to get them off of the night stand?" he asked.

"No" she said laughing.

He shook his head at her before he heard his cell phone ring. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw Randy's name pop up. "Randy" he said answering it and putting it on speaker phone.

"Jay, where's DJ?" Randy asked.

"I don't know a DJ" Jay said smiling, looking over at Danja knowing that it was a nickname he'd given her.

Randy sighed at Jay's fake ignorance. "Leah" he said.

"She's sitting here" Jay said laughing.

"Randal!" she said over the phone.

"Ugh anyway Ashton and I are going to the pool here in a couple of minutes and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out for dinner and drinks later" Randy said.

"Yeah sure" Danja said.

"Yeah that's cool man" Jay replied.

"Alright see ya'll later" Randy said. Jay hung up the phone and decided to turn on the TV. When he turned it on he turned past Glee.

"Jay let's watch Glee" Danja said tapping his shoulder.

"No" he replied.

"You suck Glee is great" she said. "Okay then stop on Syfy and let my watch Sanctuary."

"Okay I can deal with that" he said stopping on that channel.

Later on that night the four friends met up at the restaurant that the hotel provided. They all talked and laughed about different subjects. After a lovely meal they all decide to head to the bar area and have a couple of drinks. Some drinks were meant to have fun and some were meant to forget the pain. Jay and Danja had a lot to drink. Randy and Ashton had already gone up to their room to turn in. Jay didn't notice Ted and Mike walk into the same hotel as them; in fact he was too captivated in Danja's drunken dance to see anything.

"Hey Ted you think since she's drunk she'll go for me?" Mike asked as they sat at the bar area watching the two.

"I don't know it's only worth the try" Ted said.

Mike fixed his shirt and made sure that his breath smelled alright before he approached her. He tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. She finally turned around and smiled up at him.

"Mike!" she said with a slur and embracing him in a hug. "I haven't see you in a while"

"You just saw me" he said. "But I know another place I'd like to see you"

"Where?" she asked.

"In my bedroom, naked." He said with a slight smirk.

"Cool but I don't think Jay would like that very much" she said as Jay came up behind her.

"C'mon Leah let's go" Jay said grabbing her and the two wobbled upstairs.

Mike angrily walked back over to Ted and sat down. "Do you believe that?"

"I have a question" Ted said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Isn't that how you got with her in the first place? I mean wasn't it just a drunken one night stand?" Ted asked.

"I don't pay you to ask questions Ted" Mike said.

The next day the hotel room phone started to ring waking up Danja. She opened her eyes just as the phone stopped ringing. She had a terrible headache from the hangover she now had. She rubbed her eyes and decided to look around at her surroundings. The room still looked the same but her clothes were everywhere.

"Must have gone through my suitcase looking for something last night" she said. She finally looked down at herself and finally noticed that she was naked. She looked under the covers and saw her bare skin in the sheets. She then looked over at the nightstand and saw what appeared to be a condom wrapper. She quickly sat up but upon sitting up she caused a pain in her knee. She let out a loud gasp and clutched her knee in pain.

"What's going on?" said a voice from beside her.

Danja looked over to her side and saw Jay rubbing his eyes. He had no shirt on and was pretty sure that he didn't have on any pants either. She looked at him with fear and confusion. Jay finally caught on and looked from her to under the covers. He sat up quickly and looked around as well.

"My head" he said in agony. "Did we?"

"I don't know" she said. "No we couldn't have"

Jay looked over on the night stand and saw the same condom that Danja had earlier.

"That can't be from us" Danja said trying to reason.

"It's mine" Jay said. "Same brand and size" he said lying back down.

"We had sex" she said lowering her head into her hands. "I can't believe it"

"Me neither" Jay said. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I remember dinner and that's about it" she said.

"Same here" he said. "What are we going to do?"

"Get over these aggravating hangovers and move on with our day" she said.

"How about we order in food" Jay said getting up. His hangover wasn't as severe as Danja's because he didn't drink as much. "How's your knee?" he asked as he threw on some boxers and grabbed a robe.

"My whole body is in pain" she said. "Well just my head and knee"

Jay proceeded to order the food without bothering to ask Danja. About half an hour later the food arrived. He brought Danja's plate over to her so that she could eat. The two ate in silence for about ten minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" Jay asked.

"Yeah" Danja said.

"Would it really be that bad having sex with me?" he asked without looking at her.

"I-I don't know" she said.

"What are we going to do about Adam?" he then asked.

"You just asked me two questions" she said.

He turned and looked at her. "This is serious" he said.

"Okay…I-I don't know. I honestly don't think we should tell him" she said setting her food to the side.

"Like what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?" he asked turning towards her.

"Yeah pretty much" she said.

"Well in that case, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" he said before turning to her and passionately kissing her. As the kiss deepened and the two found themselves lost in each other, they proceeded to do something that could cost one a relationship, the other a twenty year friendship and both a reputation.

Later Jay had fallen asleep after what he and Danja did. She felt guilty about what she did but something in her wanted it to happen and wouldn't mind if it had happened again. She decided to call up Ashton and take her out to lunch. After a long hot shower the two met up at a restaurant just down the street from the hotel. Danja had seemed a little down the whole way there. When the two were seated Ashton wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong with you? I've never known you to be this quiet at all" she said. "Well unless you're caught up into something"

"I have to tell you something and you must promise not to tell anyone" Danja said looking up.

"Okay" Ashton said waiting.

"Not even Randy!" Danja said.

"I understand that now tell me." Ashton said.

"You promise?" Danja asked.

"Yes I promise you're my friend and I wouldn't tell anyone anything that you tell me anyway" Ashton said becoming irritated.

"I had sex…twice" Danja said.

"Okay so you cheated on Adam" Ashton said nonchalant and picking up her glass of water. "It's Vegas I mean…"

"…with Jay" Danja finished causing Ashton to choke on her water.

"What?" she said looking at her friend. "When?"

"Last night and earlier this morning. Last night I was drunk but after we said that we couldn't tell Adam he just hauled off and kissed me again" Danja said.

"And you liked it?" Ashton said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Maybe" Danja said causing Ashton to smile. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Wrong timing and sometimes wrong guy" Ashton said. "I mean c'mon Mike is a bastard that doesn't know the difference between love and lust. He also gets excited and his kicks off of a good chase, which is what you're putting up. If you would have given him play after you guys had sex that one time and were easy he wouldn't be all over you. Adam is the first guy you've ever gotten close to and possibly the first to really fall in love with. He didn't know how to express his feelings for you and when you had the balls to do it he acted like a pussy and got another girl who couldn't have the feelings that you did. And I'm not sure about Jay but Randy and I had a conversation one day and noticed that he looks at you differently. And everytime you're around Adam he doesn't want to be around you two. I think he has feelings for you but I'm not sure. It could just be that he's horny and said what the hell we already fucked once" Ashton said causing Danja to laugh a little towards the end.

Just as they were talking Mike and Ted slid into the booths that they were sitting in. Mike slid beside Danja and Ted slid beside Ashton blocking their exit.

"Hello ladies" Ted said with a wide smile.

"Kill yourself Theodore" Ashton said plainly.

"Did you two ladies order yet?" Mike asked looking from Ashton to Danja.

"Get away from me Mike" Danja said plainly.

"Sorry I can't do that my love" he said caressing her hand.

While the heartbreakers were being bothered by Mike and Ted, Randy had wanted to talk to Jay because he was bored. He called Jay about ten minutes before he came over which gave Jay enough time for a quick shower and to clean up the evidence of the deed he and Danja did. After the ten minutes Randy knocked on the door and waited for Jay to answer. When he answered Jay still looked sleepy.

"What's up man?" Randy asked coming in and sitting down.

"I have a headache" Jay said lying across the bed.

Just then Jay's phone started ringing. He picked it up off of the night stand, looked at the caller id, and put it on speaker.

"Adam" Jay said answering Adam's call.

"Jay why the fuck would you call Charissa to come up there man?" Adam asked basically yelling on the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about Adam I didn't call Charissa" Jay said confused and looking at Randy.

"Well she said that you called her and told her that wanted her to come and see me" Adam said.

"I didn't! I wouldn't do that to you Adam. You're my best friend" Jay said.

"Then why did your number pop up in her contacts? She showed me her incoming calls and your number was there" Adam said.

"I swear I didn't call her man you can ask Randy he's been with me this whole time" he said still confused.

"I didn't say shit about Randy!" Adam yelled.

"Yo man calm down" Randy said from across the room.

"Calm down? How would you feel knowing your best friend stabbed you in the back to break you up with your girl? Huh Randy…thought so" Adam said acknowledging Randy's quietness.

"Adam I swear I didn't. You ever think that it wasn't the incoming calls she showed you." Jay said. Adam was quiet on the other line for a moment.

"You know what you're right. I think I'm just a little on edge because Delilah won't answer my calls. Sorry man its just Charissa came around and I don't know what to do. We got off on the wrong foot and I think I still love her. I love Delilah too and I don't want to break her heart anymore. I'm just confused. I need to go man" Adam said rambling a little bit.

"Alright man get some rest" Jay said hanging up the phone and looking over to Randy. "What just happened?"

"You had an argument with your best friend about his ex girlfriend who was called from your phone. Check your outgoing" Randy said calmly.

When Jay checked his outgoing calls he saw that someone had called Charissa about seven times from his phone. He looked at it again just to make sure he wasn't delusional.

"Somebody used my phone" he said softly.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Somebody used my phone and are trying to frame me" Jay said again.

"Shit" Randy said.

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men currently sporting a knee brace here, Danja" Danja said smiling.

"I swear you always have to acknowledge when you have an injury" Ashton said laughing.

"Yeah because I want the fans to know I'm human" Danja said.

"Wack answer but anyway you've just tuned into the Clean Sheet with the new WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, The Heartbreakers" Ashton said. "And guess what? We're in Vegas"

"Yup we're in that oh so sexy city of Las Vegas, Nevada. So what's a better way to host this episode in Vegas than to have another segment of that's sexy." Danja said.

"Yeah but this time it's not just…That's sexy with Randy Orton. This time we bring you That's sexy with Randy Orton and Christian" Ashton said as the scene cut to Randy and Christian sitting at a bar area.

"Thanks guys" Christian said.

"I don't know why I have to do this segment with you" Randy said irritable. "I mean I'm the World Heavy Weight Champion…I beat you…twice"

"That may be true…but you'll never be as Charismatic as me Randy which gives me a right to take over your segment that you were never able to finish" Christian said.

"Hey you two don't make me cut the segment and go get that fake Elvis over there to do it" Ashton said from somewhere behind the camera.

Both men sighed but decided not to test Ashton. "So Christian what do you think is sexy?" Randy asked.

"Well honestly…I think I'm sexy" Christian said smiling at the camera causing Randy to scoff at him.

"You? I'm defiantly the better looking man here" Randy said.

"So you think I look good?" Christian asked trying not to laugh.

"What no I never said you look good" Randy said.

"You said you look better so I must look good to you" Christian said.

"Oh my gosh no that's not what I meant…anyway. When I give Christian that final RKO and win…that's sexy" Randy said.

"Randy stop being such an asshole" Danja said.

"Eh…no!" he said.

"Hey don't steal my line!" Danja yelled at him.

"Too late" he said.

"Anyway…when a woman wears those really small shorts…that's sexy" Christian said.

"They're called daisy dukes idiot" Randy said.

"And of course you would know what they were called Randy" Christian said.

"No man Ashton wears them all the time" Randy said pointing out Ashton.

"And you probably steal them and put them on while singing Kesha in the closet when she is gone" Christian said.

"No I don't!" Randy said getting upset. "When a woman…" he said before being cut off by Mike and Ted interrupting their shot and pushing them out of the way.

"Do you really want to know what's sexy?" Mike said with a smile. "My sweet little Delilah whose behind the camera" he said as the camera went to her. She wasn't even dressed properly. Wearing some grey sweatpants, a white tank, some sneakers, with her glasses and hair in a neat ponytail she was anything but sexy right now.

"Hey Mike…" Danja started and then signaled Ashton to finish her sentence.

"Kill yourself" Ashton finished with a smile.

"I cant kill myself Miss Ashton. I wont be doing anything until I get my sweet Delilah over there" Mike said.

"Would you leave me alone? I don't like you!" Danja yelled at him causing a couple of on go-ers to watch.

"I know you don't like me…you love me" he said going up to her and cupping her kneecap causing her to yell out in pain.

"Mike you have to let her go" said one of the camera men.

"Let her go? I cant let her go if she wont even be with me" he said.

"Seriously Mike man she has a messed up knee" Ted said.

"Really Ted…Really?" he asked.

Just then Jay pushed Mike and watched him tumble to the ground. He grabbed Danja before she was about to fall over as well. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good…just take me upstairs" she said.

"Alright" he said walking towards the elevators.

Mike had gotten up and was about to go after Jay and Danja but was quickly stopped and RKO-ed by Randy. Ted didn't do anything he just sat in a chair and watched it all unfold. Realizing that the camera was still on Randy turned to the camera and smiled. "And that my friends was also sexy. Tune in next time for a segment of That's sexy with Randy Orton…" he said before getting a look from Ashton and sighing. "And Christian" he said as the camera went to Ashton being the remaining host.

"Hey well that's all the time and effort we have for today's show. I'm Ashton Taylor, Danja is being taken care of and together we are the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, The Heartbreakers advising you to…" she started.

"Be jealous" the couple finished before walking away.

When Jay brought Danja to their room she quickly hopped over to the bed and crashed on it.

"That stupid bastard" she said as she held her knee.

"Don't touch it" Jay said going over to get the first aid kit they always carried. "Stretch out your knee on the bed"

She did as she was told but winced in pain. "I think I'm going to need surgery now" she said as her cellphone started to ring.

"Don't touch it" Jay said walking over to her and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Jay?" Adam asked on the other line. "Why do you have Leah's phone?"

"She got into an altercation with Mike earlier and I'm about to check out her knee" he said taking out the wrapping tape.

"Well can you give her the phone?" Adam asked.

Jay looked up at Danja and she shook her head that she didn't want to talk to him. "I don't think she wants to talk to you" Jay told him.

"What?" Adam asked. "Tell her to please talk to me"

"Talk to him Leah. You'll eventually have to talk to him soon" Jay said although his face seemed a little down.

"I don't want to right now. I'll talk to him when I'm ready" she said.

"Adam she's acting like a baby and she said she'll talk to you when she's ready" Jay said causing Danja hit him in the head. He laughed at her.

"Okay man tell her I love her then" Adam said.

"Adam says he loves you" Jay told her.

"I'm not Charissa" she said plainly picking up the phone and hanging up.

Jay looked at her for a minute then continued to check out her knee. "Does this hurt?" he asked putting a little pressure on the tape.

"Yes" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah you're going to need surgery so you probably won't get to go to Smackdown this week" Jay said.

"No but I have to go" she said trying to move it.

"Stop!" Jay said. "You need to get this checked out now before it gets worse and if it does you probably wont be able to wrestle. I'm not having another friend retire because of an injury, can't afford it"

Danja didn't say anything at first; she stared at him for a minute as he continued to wrap up her knee. "I'll get the surgery okay?" she said. "But if I get it done before Smackdown I'm still coming I just won't wrestle that night. And you're in charge of me too."

"I can deal with that" Jay said laughing a little bit. "Since we're still in Vegas and…" he said before she leaned over and kissed him. When she backed away she smiled at his surprised face. "Okay then…"

"But you know this cant last…because of Adam" she said.

Jay sighed and looked away from her. "Yeah I know" he said. "Maybe I can find another woman soon"

"Yup but when you do she has to get through me" Danja said causing him to laugh.

"Man I hate Mike right now" Jay said.

"Don't we all" Danja said.

"But I hate him more…I can't have sex with you one more time because he messed up your knee again" Jay said causing Danja to burst into laughter and hit him with a pillow.


	26. Episode 24

The Clean Sheet

Episode 24

Tampa, FL

***Introduction of a new character that I might use in a new story. I need feed back on it though…Pwease?***

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.

"And I'm the Charismatic Captain or Captain Charisma Christian" Christian said smiling at the camera.

"Right now we are outside of the official Developmental Territory of World Wrestling Entertainment, Florida Championship Wrestling or FCW" she said.

"Yes and if you couldn't tell FCW is located in the great state of Florida. Hence the name FCW" Christian said.

"And also today Christian's name will not be Captain Charisma it will now be Captain Obvious because I'm pretty sure it was obvious to all of you that FCW was located in Florida, hence the name" Ashton said.

"Anyway, if you're wondering where Danja and Randy are we'll gladly tell you. After a knee injury she acquired from her match at Over the Limit and now has to have Patellar Tendon Repair surgery for her knee." Christian said.

"And I made Randy take her to the hospital to have it so that I can torture them both." Ashton said smiling. "Anyway we're here at FCW because the staff at WWE is having a Smackdown vs. Raw Diva Search challenge. Four Diva's, two from Smackdown and two from Raw, take a Diva, train her and they will have competitions. The winner from Team Smackdown will go on to face the Winner of Team Raw and the winner from that match will gain a WWE contract for the brand they represent. I took up the challenge because I thought it would be really fun. And I asked Christian to come and help me pick out a Diva. Besides myself on Team Smackdown is Layla and for Team Raw there is Melina and Eve. So I'm going to stop talking and we're going to go in here and look for a diva." Ashton said.

"Finally you stopped talking" Christian said as they started to walk into the building.

The two stopped and talked to an official at FCW before being escorted into the Diva's section of the place.

"One of our Diva's has been chosen already by Melina." Said the official.

"Who did Melina choose so that we know not to pick her?" Christian asked.

"Christina Crawford better known as Caylee Turner" said the official.

"Okay cool…Alicia's sister right?" Ashton asked.

"Yes she is the sister of Alicia Fox" he said.

"Well good…it's not like we were going to pick her anyway" Ashton said.

"Who would you recommend?" Christian asked.

"Either AJ, Naomi, or Leigh Austin" he said.

"Alright Christian we'll split up and talk to them" Ashton said.

"Alright" Christian said. "Well take on the last interview together"

"Cool" she said as the two split off.

The scene then went to Ashton and the FCW Diva AJ.

"Hey AJ I'm Ashton Taylor and you are about to be interviewed on The Clean Sheet" Ashton said to a smiling AJ. "So AJ I must ask what your special skill is?"

"My special skill is that I'm a high flyer and I have a kind of high risk lucha libre style" she said smiling.

"Oh so you're like a female Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara" Ashton said with a kind of accent causing AJ to laugh.

"I guess you can say that" she said.

"What about your finisher?" Ashton asked.

"Sliced Bread #2" she said smiling.

"Okay…where's the other half?" Ashton asked. "I'm hungry I need a sandwich"

As the two women continued a small interview Christian came out of no where.

"Yes can I help you Christian?" Ashton asked.

"Naomi isn't here" he said. "But you guys can continue"

After about another minute of the interview Ashton sent AJ on her way and informing her that she'll have an impromptu match with another Diva a little later on so that they could make their decision. They then met up with the same FCW official as before.

"So where's this Leigh Austin?" Christian asked.

"She's right over there talking to her father" he said pointing. When the two looked over they saw the legendary Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin talking to a woman whose back was turned.

"Oh this should be interesting" Ashton said walking over to them. "Hey Steve!"

"Well well well if it isn't Miss Ashton Taylor" Steve said smiling. "Hey Christian"

"Hey Steve" Christian said waving. The girl had finally turned around and Christian had been captivated by her beauty. He took in her long hair and her beautiful green eyes that had a hint of hazel in them. Yes Christian was looking that hard. He snapped out of his daze just in time as Ashton started the interview.

"So Leigh Austin I'm Ashton Taylor and you are about to be interviewed on The Clean Sheet" Ashton said. "Do you have any special skills?"

"I'm a high flyer and I can kick ass" she said plainly.

"Finisher?" Christian asked.

"LA Knockout which is a jump from the top turnbuckle that turns into a drop kick to the face. Sometimes I do it with a flip sometimes I don't" she said.

"Impressive" Christian said.

The two then interviewed Leigh for about another minute before she went to go get ready for her match with AJ.

"So Steve have you seen your daughter wrestle?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah she's tough as shit" Steve said. "No remorse and honestly she barely smiles…ever"

"Really? Wow" Christian said.

"Yeah well the match is about to start so let's pay attention Christian" Ashton said.

The two girls got into the ring and got ready. They shook hands as someone yelled out for the bell. The two women locked up in the ring and AJ quickly got the upper hand putting Leigh in a headlock. Leigh quickly got out of the headlock by swinging AJ over her shoulders. She then got up and went to the ropes, bounced off and jumped up to hit AJ in the arm. AJ quickly got up and charged at Leigh only to be suplexed by her. AJ lay in the middle of the ring while Leigh went over to the ring side. She climbed on the top rope and performed her finisher which she called the LA Knockout on AJ and then went down for the count. 1…2…3…ding and the match was over making Leigh the winner.

"Well it looks like we found our Diva" Ashton said clapping.

"That's all we have time for on today's episode of the clean sheet" Christian said.

"Yep I'm Ashton Taylor one half of the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions the Heartbreakers" Ashton said.

"I'm Christian" Christian said giving way to Leigh to say her name.

"I'm Leigh Austin and I just won the match" Leigh said.

"And we advise you all to be…" Ashton said.

"What?" Steve interrupted.

"Be jealous" they all said.

"And that's the damn bottom line!" Steve said actually ending off the show.

After they ended the show Ashton had went to talk to Steve which left Jay with Leigh.

"Hey Leigh congratulations" Jay said.

"It's Ginette" she said introducing her first name to him.

"Oh…well…congratulations Ginette" he said.

"Thanks…" she started waiting on his name.

"Jay" he said smiling at her. "You were great"

"Thank you again. I can't wait to start this competition though" she said. "Are you going to be helping Ashton with the training?"

"Yeah probably" he said.

She gave him a small smirk. "Great" she said turning and walking away from him. He watched her walk to the other side of the ring and talk to another beautiful woman. Jay was in heaven right now, beautiful women everywhere he turned. Just then Ashton tapped him on his shoulder as he was watching Ginette.

"Jay" she said causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You like her" Ashton said taunting him.

"What I don't even know her" he said.

"So I bet you think she's beautiful and she is a gorgeous woman" Ashton said.

"Yeah she's beautiful" he said looking at Ashton for a minute. When he looked back Ginette's way he saw her smirk a little and turn away quickly which brought a smirk to his face.

"C'mon Lover boy we need to make sure Leah and Randy didn't kill each other" Ashton said grabbing him.

* * *

><p>"Randy turn to a different fucking channel" Delilah said.<p>

"Look DJ I know I'm supposed to take you to the hospital but I swear I will throw you out this damn car if you don't shut the hell up" Randy said.

"You wouldn't do that to your little sister would you?" Delilah asked in a mocking innocent voice.

"You sure you want to ask me that question? And you're the annoying little sister" Randy said.

"Yeah but you still love me" she said laughing as they got to the hospital.

When they finally arrived Danja was taken straight into the room she would stay in for the day. They went over the procedure before they took her back into the surgery room. Randy told her that he'd be around. A couple of hours later after the surgery Danja was asleep. She was asleep for about an hour before she heard the sounds of music. As she started to wake up she felt someone running their fingers on top of her head and through her head just the way she liked. When her eyes opened and she looked over she saw Mike looking down at the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through a yawn.

"I wanted to come and see how you were doing" he said looking at her. "And apologize"

"You want to apologize to me?" she asked still in a sleepy groggy voice.

"Yeah…I…I just…I know I've put you through a lot of things. I hurt you, I choked you, I did a lot, and I probably made you have to have this surgery" he said. "I just love you so much…"

"Do you honestly love me…and how? We had sex that one night and then hung out a couple of times" she said.

"You ever heard of love at first sight. I've loved you since I saw you which was about a year ago. We use to be friends, remember those days? You were my Leah and I was your Mikey. That's how it was, and I gradually started growing feels for you seeing as how we always saw each other being on the same brand. Then the drunken night happened and I thought it was faith but then you rejected me at first then finally warmed up to me. Then Adam comes along and steals you away from me. He took all of my happiness away. How else should I react?" he said now holding her hand. He then laid the other on her stomach. "I'm also sorry for wrecking the one thing that could have brought me closer to you. I killed our unborn child. I didn't mean to I was doing my job but…it still hurts" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Danja wanted to hate Mike so bad but her heart wouldn't let her. She put one of her hands on top of the one on her stomach. She didn't say anything she just gave him a sweet smile. She sighed and finally looked over to him. His blue eyes were begging for her forgiveness.

"Mike…if you really love me then you'll have to let me go and be myself. You're a dominating individual and I can't be with someone who wants to dominate me. How about we take this slow, be friends" she said.

"I want to be more than friends" he said.

"I know you do but if we ever get the chance of being together, we have to be friends first. So would you please just be my friend and stop the abuse and the stalking" she pleaded.

He stood up and looked at her with his hand still on her stomach. He shook his head in silence and stared at her stomach. "Okay…we can be friends" he said smiling. "Maybe even one day…Little Mike will be born"

"Glad you want to be my friend Mike…and no it was defiantly a Michelle" she said trying to lighten to mood.

"What? No it was defiantly a Mike and even if it was a girl I would never let you name her Michelle" he said laughing and causing her to laugh.

"What's wrong with Michelle?" she asked.

"Too plain…Mykelle would be better" he said.

"It's actually a cute name" she said. "Now get out of here before Randy comes back and bites your head off"

"Alright" he said going towards the door. "Oh yeah…I hate you" he said with a joking smile.

"I love you too Mike" she said smiling as he left.

Not long after he left she was fed. She then heard a knock at the door as a blonde haired man entered her room. She couldn't see his face at first but she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Adam walked into her room and around to her bedding area. A million of emotions hit Danja as Adam entered with a bright smile, and flowers. She felt upset that he had come because she didn't want to deal with him and the Charissa incident from Over the Limit. She felt guilty because of her night of romance with Adam's best friend Jay who she could picture herself with. Then she felt happiness of just seeing his smile and his presence. She was really in love with this man and was not sure he knew the exact extent.

"Hey beautiful" he said walking up to her with the flowers out. "I got these just for you"

"Thanks" she said taking the flowers and smelling them as Adam sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked bending down and kissing her on her forehead.

"I feel fine" she said.

"We need to talk" he said.

"I know" she said smiling at him. Shocked at her smile he smiled back at her.

"Jay told me that you saw me with Charissa" he said. "Someone invited her there and we found each other. I wanted to talk to her because we got off on the wrong foot. We broke up with me cheating on her with you and I had to give her an explanation. She deserved one"

"Do you still love her?" Danja asked now looking down at her hands as she messed with the wrapping on the flowers.

"I've said this before and honestly I do" he said. "But I want to be with you"

"How can you be with me but love her?" Danja asked before he grabbed her hand.

"I love you both but you make me feel like no other woman has been able to make me feel. You make me feel young and in love" he said. "Look my feelings for her will probably fade"

"What If they don't?" she asked.

Adam had obviously not thought of that. "I don't know" he said before Randy, Jay and Ashton piled into the room.

Jay saw the expressions on their faces and instantly felt guilty and scared.

"Hey Leah you're done" Randy said.

"Yeah" she said in a quiet tone.

"Hey guys I have to go" Adam said quickly getting up.

"Okay bye Adam" Ashton said.

As Adam passed he got looks from Randy and Jay who just nodded as he left. Jay looked over to Danja who was barely talking to Ashton. Danja subliminally looked over to Jay who saw the hurt in her eyes. Damn…Was Jay falling for his best friend's girlfriend? She was beautiful and they had a great connection on the side of being friends. Her kisses left him speechless and weak although they've only shared a couple. He then thought about the girl he met today: Ginette. She was beautiful and the fresh start he needed. Jay was extremely confused and Randy could see it in his eyes.

**All information used in this episode is brought to you by the FCW official website. Also I know I clearly suck at character descriptions so if you're a visual person like I am…just ask for a visual. **


	27. Episode 25

The Clean Sheet

Episode 25

"Hey I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja" Danja said.

"And we're your WWE Unified Tag Team Champions and you've just tuned into The Clean Sheet" Ashton said. "Today we're going to have another segment of everybody's favorite That awkward moment when with John Cena"

"And we're going to have a special interview with John Morrison and Melina" Danja said. "Shocking I know"

"Well we're not going to waist your time here is That awkward moment with the man who never quits your WWE Champion John Cena!" Ashton said as the scene cut to John in another part of the studio.

"Hey everyone I'm John Cena and you've just tuned into everyone's favorite segment because we always have a full segment…That awkward moment when" John said. "So let's start…That awkward moment when The Miz gets beat up by his ex employee Alex Riley…wait a minute…" John said before Alex Riley came on the scene and sat by John. "Look who's here to help me with my segment…take that Miz!"

"Yeah I'm Alex Riley and that awkward moment when no one has taught me how to dougie" Alex said causing everyone in the studio to laugh. "Ya'll laughing but I'm serious"

"That awkward moment when two Diva's have not yet acquired a twitter" John said looking at Ashton and Danja.

"Hey we're working on it man. Danja here is not the most computer literate person in the world" Ashton said.

"Excuses" John said. "All she does is jigsaw puzzles"

"Hey John I don't spend my time on the computer on twitter and looking up porn" Danja shot back.

"I do not watch porn…all the time" John said.

"Anyway… That awkward moment when you realize that you've been singing the wrong words to your favorite song for quite some time now" Alex Riley said.

"That awkward moment when you go to a grocery store and see a ten year old dressed like a prostitute. Michael Cole I think she's waiting on you seeing as how that's the only way you'll get any" John said shrugging.

"And lastly that awkward moment when…" Alex started before Randy came and interrupted.

"That awkward moment when this segment wont get finished" Randy said standing in front of the camera.

"But you just finished it Randy" John said.

"Yeah you did do the last awkward moment Randy" Alex said laughing at Randy's irritable facial expression.

"Fuck you" Randy said walking off set.

"And until next time this has been that awkward moment with John Cena and his special guest Alex Riley" John said as the scene cut back to Ashton and Danja who were sitting in front of computers.

"Yeah and now here's our interview with John Morrison and his slutty girlfriend Melina" Danja said.

"Yeah we're trying to do this twitter thing" Ashton said.

"Lame" John said from across the studio as the scene cut to Randy wearing a brunette wig.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Get over here I'm not doing this alone" Randy said irritated to someone off camera. "Why am I Morrison?"

"Because you have the better impression" Ashton said.

"Get over here dude if I have to do it then you do too" Randy said again pointing to the chair beside him.

Just then Kofi Kingston came into the shot wearing his hair down, a tight pink female halter top, some short shorts and had lipstick on. He looked extremely irritated.

"I hate you all" he said causing Randy to laugh out.

"Okay I'm sorry" Randy said. He then looked at Kofi one more time and started laughing.

"Can we please get this over with?" Kofi asked still irritated. "You guys are so lucky we're friends"

"Love you too Koffers!" Danja yelled.

"Kofi don't get mad…you're hot. I'd put some cream in that Kofi anytime any day" Ashton said causing Danja to laugh loudly.

Randy then got into his deeper setting voice and pulled out his inner John Morrison. "Hi I'm John Morrison, The Shaman of Sexy, and I make all of the girls hungry for Peanut butter and Johnny" he said causing Kofi to get a small chuckle out of it.

"And I'm Melina the slutty girl that likes Peanut Butter and Johnny although I sleep with the other superstars. I wish I could sleep with the oh so sexy Chocolate Boy Wonder Kofi Kingston because he can put the Boom boom in my bedroom" Kofi said in a high pitched female voice. After a split second of silence Kofi and Randy started to laugh hysterically.

"Okay, what's the first question?" Randy asked trying to stop laughing.

"Do you think that you will ever get a title shot seeing as how you suck Morrison?" asked someone from behind the scenes.

"Well you see…Johnny Nitro loves sucking and he also loves shots…so I get the title of sucking shots" Randy said causing Kofi to laugh again.

"Okay…Melina, do you like sucking as a Diva?" said the voice again.

"Sucking…I love sucking matter fact when I first started out as a Diva I sucked so hard that I kept my job" Kofi said in the high pitched laugh right before they were cut off by the scene randomly going to Christian.

"Hi…I'm Dolph Ziggler aka The Golden Boy" he said. "And my lovely girlfriend Vicky is supposed to be joining me but she's a little camera shy"

Christian waited for about a minute before he continued. "Well since Vicky won't come into the camera scene just yet I'm going to tell you about myself and how I became the Golden Boy" he said. "I'm from Hollywood, Florida, I was born July 27th and I'm one sexy man" Just then the real Dolph Ziggler came into the scene wearing a mini skirt with his spanks underneath of course, a Team Vicky tube top and his sneakers. Christian stared at him for a minute trying not to laugh.

"Hi I'm Vicky Guerrerro and I love long walks on the beach" Dolph said causing Christian to laugh. The scene randomly cut to Randy and Kofi.

"Vicky you sound like a slut only problem is you can't get anyone to give you any" Randy said in his John Morrison voice.

"Hey Johnny I thought I was the slut" Kofi said in his female voice.

The scene randomly cut back to Christian and Dolph. "Vicky Guerrerro is a Saint!" Christian yelled causing Dolph to laugh.

"I wish I was a saint" Kofi said randomly.

"I can't do this anymore" Christian said laughing. "Dolph do you know how incredibly…"

"Good I look" Dolph said flexing for the camera.

"Okay…no" Christian said.

Just then the camera went to John Cena walking out of the bathroom and looking at the four guys.

"No" he said before walking out of the studio causing all of them to laugh.

"Are we done with this segment because this is incredibly stupid" Randy said as the scene cut back to Ashton and Danja. Danja now had her hair in a ponytail and Ashton had her hair slick back.

"Hi I'm the British man…Wade Barrett" Ashton said in an accent.

"And I'm the Scottish Chosen one. I am…Drew McIntre…McIntyre" Danja said accidentally saying his name wrong causing Ashton to laugh a little bit.

"We are going to have our own tag team. I am no longer in that Colonial Rectal Rejects Empire, otherwise known as The Corre." Ashton said still in her British accent.

"Yes and we're going to be called Heroic Opportunistic Men Owning Sexy Extreme X-celent Unanimously Altering Life or Homo Sexual." Danja said causing Ashton to laugh hysterically.

"Oh man that's a good one" Ashton said. "Okay everyone we're sorry for the random laughing. This is a last minute thought up episode"

"Yeah who writes this stuff?" Danja asked.

"We do" Ashton said slightly laughing.

"Oh yeah" Danja said laughing. "Oh and we finally have twitter so you can follow us."

"My twitter is at AshtonTaylor_ and Danja's is…a stupid ass name" Ashton said.

"My twitter name is not stupid" Danja said.

"Yeah it's utterly dumb. But follow this goof ball half ass girl over here at KingDanja_" Ashton said.

"Why are you a king?" John asked. "I knew you had a nice set of balls but damn"

"Very funny and yes and they're a lot bigger than yours. But I'm the Lion King" Danja said laughing.

"You're a dick" Ashton said.

"And you suck them" she countered.

"I'm not Melina" Ashton said.

"I heard that!" Kofi yelled from across the studio.

"Anyway or Vicky Guerrerro" Danja said.

"Vicky Guerrerro is a Saint I tell you a Saint!" Christian and Dolph Ziggler yelled from across the studio.

"You guys are idiots" Randy said.

"Yeah says a Mr. Every girl loves them some Peanut Butter and Johnny" Ashton said jokingly.

"Anyway that's all we have for today's episode of The Clean Sheet" Danja said.

"We are you WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, The Heartbreakers" Ashton said as she and Danja held up their titles.

"We advise you all to be…" she started just as Kofi ran up in front of them.

"No you guys cannot cut the show with out me" he said still in the high pitched voice.

"Or me" Dolph said frolicking over to them.

"Or us" Both Randy and Christian said coming over.

"Forget all of this bullshit they all advise you to be jealous" John said as the camera went to him standing by the studio entrance and ending the show with the guys chasing him.


	28. Episode 26

The Clean Sheet

Episode 26

RAW/ Dive Search Promo

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said starting the show.

"And I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men" Danja said. "And if you couldn't tell we are now backstage at Raw so that we can mess up stuff like usual"

"This time we're actually allowed to be here. For two reasons actually, one because we're the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions and two because I am the mentor of a Diva for WWE's Smackdown vs. Raw Diva Search Challenge" Ashton said.

"This beautiful woman you see to the right of me the lovely Leigh Austin" Danja said as Leigh waved to the camera. "She's about to go out here and put these girls to shame. Although her first official match won't be until Smackdown where she faces Layla's Diva whom we'll meet tonight"

Just as Ashton was about to speak The Miz came into camera shot with a smirk on his face.

"Hello ladies" Miz said to them.

"Kill yourself" Ashton said walking away with the rest of the women following.

Later on that night The Miz was in the ring talking about his I quit match with John Cena and Alex Riley who turned on him the week before. He was talking really reckless about both men but suddenly Guilty by Design by Rev Theory shut him up. The heartbreakers came down the ramp with smiles on their faces and mics in their hands. They got into the ring and began to taunt Miz.

"Aw Danja look at poor little Miz all by his lonesome" Ashton said. "He doesn't have Alex by his side anymore."

"I know right he just looks extremely pitiful." Danja said smiling.

"That shows how dumb you girls are, Alex Riley was a waste of space and I…" he said before some unknown music blared through the speakers. Then Alex Riley made his way down the ramp with cheers following him as he got into the ring.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Alex is an unofficial part of the Heartbreakers just because he's no longer tied with you" Danja said vainly.

"Oh I'm so scared" Miz said sarcastically.

"You weren't scared to say I quit though now where you Miz?" Alex asked him with a smile on his face. Miz turned and looked at him with so much hatred.

"Speaking of the I quit match. Miz I guess John was right... you had a leather strap but no nuts" Ashton said laughing.

"Or wait maybe you had the strap because it's penetration and slapping sounds against John's _hard muscular toned _back muscles gave you a little too much excitement because you said I quit so quickly Miz" Danja said causing the crowd to laugh.

"Hmm Danja it was like a minute right?" Alex said joining in.

"Oh my gosh…ladies…Miz is a minute man" Ashton said causing Miz to get upset and go after them who was stopped by Alex Riley. After about a minute of trying to get them off of each other the Raw General Manager decided to chime in. Josh Mathews made his way to the computer because he was the closest. He opened the laptop and looked at the email then addressed the audience and the people in the ring.

"I have just received an email from the Raw General Manager. The Raw GM says 'Great to see you ladies here tonight and holding up your titles by visiting Raw but since you ladies are so strong willed and strong minded, I have to remind you that you have a traditionally male title in your possession. I will now issue a challenge for you ladies to see if you are worthy of upholding your titles. Later on tonight The Heartbreakers will defend their WWE Unified Tag Team Champion titles against whoever The Miz chooses'" Josh Mathews said causing a smirk to come across the Miz's face.

"Well ladies it looks like the tables are turned. Let's see if you can keep your little titles" Miz said.

"Trust us Miz we always have a couple of tricks up our sleeves" Ashton said.

"Some of them I bet you wish you could unlock or find. Too bad you're key isn't big enough" Danja said smirking and winking at him as they got out of the ring and headed backstage.

Once backstage the Heartbreakers were back stage they met up in their locker rooms where Randy and Jay were watching the show. The two quickly sat down and talked to the guys for a while.

"How's your knee because I know you haven't been resting" Jay asked when Randy and Ashton stepped out to go find the catering people to bother them for some ice.

"It still hurts a little bit but I'll live" she said.

"You need to stay off of it for a while" he said wrapping one arm around her.

"And you know I will never do that" she said. "I can't stop working"

"Why?" he asked. "You just need a break like the doctor said."

"The fans and the atmosphere take me away from all of the problems and pain I feel outside of here." She said. "Also I love every part of this feeling I get. I get a rush when I'm out there wrestling. I love my job and this business. It honestly wouldn't change even if I never made it to the WWE. I'd still be out there on some independent circuit wrestling the day after surgery"

Jay didn't say anything he just smiled at her. She returned the smile and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are we not together again?" he asked.

"Your best friend of twenty years and my current boyfriend, well at least I think he's my boyfriend" she said. "I don't know anymore but from recent events I wish I would've pursued you first"

"You're telling me" he said causing her to laugh as Ashton came back in causing Jay to remove his arm.

"Yeah lover boy remove your arm because Randy's coming in with Ginette." Ashton said as the two came in not hearing anything. They all talked about the events that would go down a little later on tonight and waited.

"This match is for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship" said the announcer as The Heartbreakers theme music came back on and they walked down the ramp and into the ring. Then suddenly Awesome rang out and the Miz came down the ramp by himself with a microphone.

"I have found the perfect challengers for you two ladies. I hope you enjoy losing" he said as Drew McIntyre's theme music came on. He came down the ramp and into the ring.

"So one of the challengers for the title is Drew McIntyre I wonder who else Miz has up his sleeve for these unsuspecting girls" Josh Mathews said.

Just then Dolph Ziggler's theme song came on and he was accompanied by his 'girlfriend' Miss Piggy…I mean Porkrhind…I mean…Vicky Guerrerr-ho! When they made it down to the ring, Dolph got in and winked at Ashton who laughed at him. Danja then proceeded to make a face at Vicky as the bell sounded. Danja went in first to face Drew McIntyre. She circled him for a minute before slapping him on the butt and making sexual innuendos at him. While she was stalling, Ashton had called the ref over to the rope area. She egged the ref to step out of the ropes for a minute. When he did she pushed him off of the side of the ring. When he got up he told them to ring the bell counting in disqualification for the Heartbreakers.

"Winner of this match due to disqualification, Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre" said the announcer.

"I know what's going on here" Jerry Lawler said laughing. "These girls are smart"

Danja had gotten a microphone and so had Ashton. "Dude you just caused us to lose!" Danja said in a shocked sarcastic manner.

"I know but I just don't like that ref. On the bright side, titles don't change hands of disqualification" she said looking directly at Miz. Danja then looked, smiled and waved.

"The Heartbreakers just outsmarted the Raw General Manager that's unbelievable" Michael Cole said as the girls left leaving their opponents and an angry Miz.

Later on that night the Diva Search introduction was going to start.

"Recently the WWE started looking for a new Diva to enter either Smackdown or Raw. They got two Diva's from each brand to mentor a rookie to see which one is better" Josh Mathews explained.

"Kind of like NXT" Michael Cole said.

"The Diva's will compete against each other in three matches making one the winner. We will introduce each Diva here tonight and the first Raw match will be set tonight also." Mathews continued.

"First up we have Melina on Team Raw with her Diva rookie Caylee Turner who is the sister of Diva Alicia Fox." Lawler said as Melina's music came on and she and Caylee made it down to the ring.

"Yes and next we have Layla on Team Smackdown with her Diva rookie Kameryn" Josh Mathews said as Layla's music came on directly after Melina made it to the ring. Once they made it to the ring Eve's theme music came on.

"Here's Team Raw's Eve and her Diva Lola Rodriguez" Michael Cole said. Once Eve and her Diva got to the ring Ashton's theme song came on and she and her Diva came down.

"And Lastly for Team Smackdown Ashton Taylor and her Diva Leigh Austin, a second generation wrestler and the daughter of the Texas Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin" Mathews said.

When all of the women were in the ring the pro Diva's let the rookie's introduce themselves. After the introducing was done and the women got into a small argument about whose Diva was better the Raw GM chimed in once again.

"I have once again received an email from the Raw GM. This time it says 'Congratulation on being chosen ladies. But I've talked to some people and we decided to put a man's touch on the situation and we've assigned you all WWE Superstars to help in training.'" Josh Mathews said. "As I call your names and pairing each Superstar will come out."

"For Team Raw, for Melina and Caylee Turner the Superstar is…" Josh said before Awesome rang out indicating that her partner was indeed The Miz. Miz finally made it to the ring and sent death glares to Ashton and the other Divas.

"For Team Smackdown, for Layla and Kameryn your Superstar is…" he started before Alex Riley's theme music came on and he joined them in the ring giving glares to Miz and high fiving Ashton.

"For Team Raw, Eve and Lola Rodriguez your Superstar is…" he said as Kofi Kingston's theme music came on. Once he entered the ring, Eve and Lola did his Boom Boom hand thing with him.

"And Lastly for Team Smackdown, Ashton Taylor and Leigh Austin your Superstar is…" he said before Randy Orton's theme music came on and he came down the ramp nonchalantly.

"Of course it was going to be Orton" Michael Cole scoffed.

After about another minute of introductions Caylee and Lola started their match as the rest went backstage. Lola would be the first winner for Team Raw. While backstage everyone was getting ready to leave. Danja had gotten ready and she decided to talk to the rest of the Divas. Jay had caught up with Ginette (Leigh) just to talk for a minute.

"Ginette" he said approaching her.

She smirked at him. "Jay" she said. "I thought you were going to be helping me with my training"

"I am just not officially" he said. "You know Ashton is going to bend the rules a little"

"I guess" she said. "Let's hope you'll be able to help me win"

"You could win with or without me you're good" he said.

"Thanks" she said.

The two talked for a little longer but Lola Rodriguez, Eve's rookie, soon came and interrupted the two by randomly giving Ginette a hug.

"Oh my gosh Ginny I didn't realize you were doing this too!" Lola said hugging her tight.

"Yeah I'm surprised you're here with your mom being all strict and stuff" Ginette said to her. "Oh Jay meet my cousin Giselle, Giselle Jay or ring name Christian" she said introducing the two.

"Oh my gosh hi I'm a fan of yours and you totally should've beaten Randy" Giselle said causing Jay to laugh.

"Thanks and I'll talk to you later Ginette. I'll let you spend some time with your cousin seeing as you two might go against each other" Jay said walking away.

"Okay bye" Ginette said to him waving.

Ashton and Randy were in the locker room as Ashton got dressed. She was looking through her duffle bag for her clothes while she stood in nothing but her under clothes which didn't bother Randy one bit.

"I talked to Samantha and Alanna earlier" Randy said breaking their moment of silence.

"Really how are they doing? I miss that little girl" Ashton said finding something and laying it out on the couch beside Randy.

"Alanna misses me… and you too. Sam and I had a conversation about our marriage and how it ended" he said causing Ashton to stop and look at him.

"You talked to your ex wife about why your marriage ended?" Ashton said. "Sounds legit"

"We were just talking about the things we couldn't provide for each other and how we couldn't take being apart." He said.

"Okay" Ashton said starting to put on clothes "I really don't want to hear this right now"

"She asked me if we could fix it…and I told her no. I've fallen in love with a woman who I see myself with for the rest of my life" Randy said causing her to stop momentarily. "Ashton I want to marry you one day"

"And I want to marry you too Randy" she said. "Do you think that we should wait a little bit?"

"Of course but I had to let you know that I love you so much that if you told me today that we should get married, I'd have the ring ready in two hours and a wedding planner on your doorstep" he said causing her to blush and smile.

"I love you so much" she said sitting on his lap and kissing him. "I couldn't live without you"

"I can't live without you either" he said smiling at her before Dolph Ziggler came in and interrupted their moment.

"Hey Ashton can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Ashton sighed and looked at Randy for a minute. "Sure" she said getting up and walking out into the hallway.

"I wanted to know if I could have your number or something" he asked.

"You're joking right?" Ashton asked.

"No I want to take you on a date" he said.

"Dolph I'm taken end of story bye now" she said walking back into the locker room leaving him there.

Later on the four friends finally got ready to go back to the hotel. They were walking in the parking lot laughing and talking when someone came out of no where and punched Jay in the face causing him to stumble. The person then grabbed Jay and threw him up against the car and started beating him there. Randy quickly got the person off of him as the girls yelled for the mysterious man to stop. When they finally got the man off of him they saw that it was Adam.

"You betrayed me you son of a bitch!" Adam yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jay asked checking to see if his nose was bleeding.

"You slept with my girlfriend!" he yelled as Danja came over to him. When Adam saw her he had so much anger in his eyes that it caused her to back up. "Did you sleep with him?"

Danja didn't say anything at first. "So you did. Danja why the hell would you stab me in the fucking back and sleep with Jay of all people, my fucking best friend. I loved you and you want to put my though this? All of the shit you've done and you want to do this to me?" Adam said.

"All the shit I've done to you? You don't even know half of the shit you've put me through. I loved you and cared for you and you still have that bitch Charissa on your fucking mind. How do you think I feel knowing the one I love shares the love he's supposed to have for me with another woman. Then I tell you how I feel about you and you want to blow it off. When I have the balls to confront you on national television you still don't get the fucking message. I come out to your house to spend time with you and you don't get the fucking message. I've given all of me and held my emotions and you want to talk about all the shit I've done to you. A woman comes in once for a couple of hours and you drop me like that. You didn't fucking watch my match where I won the title, and you didn't say anything about my knee. I wasn't going to say shit but yes I fucking had sex with Jay! I had sex with Jay and I'm happy. You deserve it. You deserve every piece of shit life throws at you. You want to talk about all of the shit I've given you how about all of the pain you've put me through! Just before you came to the hospital after my surgery Mike came. Yeah Mike Mizanin the bastard who abuses women. I've been abused by him because of you Adam. You caused the knee surgery; you caused all of this shit! So I hope your happy with your life because I can't be apart of it if all you want to do is talk about yourself" Danja yelled through tears. Ashton and Randy stood back surprised and shocked at the words that were exchanged. Adam still angered looked from Jay to a crying Danja and walked away. Randy made sure that Jay was cool and Ashton held her crying friend.

"I loved him and that's all he thought about" Danja said to Ashton as she hugged her.

"I know its okay though if he hurt you that bad you don't need him" Ashton said.

"Jay man you alright?" Randy asked.

"Yeah my ego is shot but I'm solid" Jay said. He looked over at a crying Danja and felt extremely bad.

Danja looked up and saw Mike and Ted watching. Mike's facial expression was blank yet full of emotion. She knew he had something to do with this. She broke away from Ashton and stormed over to him and pushed him.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" she asked.

"Why would I do that? We're friends" Mike said sarcastically.

"I hate you" she said.

"Never underestimate me or forget the little tricks up my sleeve. You have the key you're just too fucking dumb to unlock them" he said sternly.

Danja couldn't believe that she had for a split second felt sorry for this bastard. She quickly drew her hand and smacked him with every thing she had in her. After the hit he looked back at her and touched his face where she slapped him.

"I hope you roll over and die" She said in a serious tone.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said raising his hand to slap her only to be pushed out of the way by Ted.

"You can't hit a woman Mike. I won't allow that" Ted said. "Go back over there with your friend I'll take care of him"

"Thanks" she said as she walked back over to them. She stopped in front of Jay and looked down for a minute. He was looking at her and leaned over and grabbed her into a hug. "I'm sorry Jay"

"Don't be" he said. "It was going to happen anyway"

As she put her head on his chest and cried, Jay looked over and saw Ginette and the other rookie Diva's come out of the stadium laughing. Ginette was talking to Christina (Caylee) and holding her cousin Giselle's hand as they walked to their designated van. He thought that when she laughed it brought out a beauty in her. A smile that he never got to see fully but he was determined to make her smile for him. Little did Jay know that all three of his friends caught him staring at Ginette.


	29. Episode 27

The Clean Sheet

Episode 27

Hotel / Smackdown

After a long day of traveling Danja was tired and immediately fell asleep when they all arrived at the hotel they would be staying in. Jay had stepped out to talk to Ashton for a minute who had informed him that he needs to take Ginette and work out with her while she and Randy went on a date together.

"Why do I have to train her?" Jay asked. "Maybe I want some time to rest"

"Because Randy I are going on a date and Danja is probably passed out" Ashton said.

"She can work out herself" Jay said.

"Shut up Jay you know good and well you want to work out with her now just quit your whining and do it for me please?" Ashton asked.

"What do I get in return?" he asked crossing his arms.

Ashton sighed. "You could possibly get a girlfriend but from me I'll buy your road time snacks the next time we leave"

"Deal" he said putting his hand out for a shake. She shook his hand, rolled her eyes and headed towards her and Randy's room. "Wait what room is she in?"

"345" Ashton said still walking.

Since he was on the second floor he headed towards the elevator. When he pressed the up button to the elevator Melina and her Diva Christina came down the hall.

"Hey Jay" Melina said in a sweet voice.

"Hey Melina" he said. "Christina"

"Hi" Christina said in a soft voice. Jay noticed that the women were dressed in workout clothes.

"Going to the workout room?" he asked still waiting on the elevator.

"Yeah you?" Melina asked as his elevator came.

"Yeah I have to do something first though" he said going in. "See you there though"

The elevator then shut and he headed up a floor. Once he was there he got off and proceeded to find Ginette's room. Once he arrived he knocked on the door. The door opened and Ginette answered with her hair in a messy ponytail, jeans and a Fresh Prince of Bel-air t-shirt. She smirked at him for staring at her.

"May I help you Jay?" she asked.

"Yeah Ashton wants me to take you to workout" he said snapping out of his daze.

"Oh cool my cousin might want to go so you can chill in here for a minute while we wait" she said opening the door wider.

"Thanks" he said walking into the hotel room. He sat in a chair as she sat on her bed and behind a laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Nosey aren't we?" she asked.

"No I just…" he started before being cut off.

"I was joking. Just on twitter and looking at some work I need to do" she said pointing to a text book beside her.

"You're in school?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I'm doing courses online from University of Florida" she said. "I'm studying Criminal Justice so that I could have something to fall back on."

"That's great" he said. "So I'm guessing you've watched all episodes of Law and Order?"

She smirked at him and looked up from her computer. "You know me so well yet know nothing about me"

"Why don't you inform me about yourself" he said smiling at her.

"My name is Ginette Lee Anderson; I'm twenty years old, turn twenty one next month. My father is Stone Cold Steve Austin and my twitter is GinnyLeighAustin so follow me and have a nice time reading my wonderful tweets" she said smirking almost smiling. Jay laughed at her and was surprised that she almost smiled. He was so close to cracking the mystery of Ginette Lee Anderson. He took out his phone and decided to follow her.

"Follow back Christian4Peeps" he said. She did and they soon we're interrupted by singing coming from the shower.

"A singer in a Smokey room a smell of wine and cheap perfume for a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting…" Giselle sang loudly off key in the bathroom. The two stopped and laughed at the woman's singing. When she finally came out in her towel she was shocked to see Jay sitting in a chair. She instantly stopped singing and became embarrassed. Jay slightly stared at her in her towel and wet hair. Giselle had a little more curves than her cousin and he liked them but something about Ginette still captivated him. He quickly turned his attention to Ginette who had begun speaking.

"Giselle go put on some clothes, work out clothes and dry your hair we're going to the gym" Ginette said.

"Okay and hey Jay…sorry about this" she said going over to her suitcase. Jay pulled out his phone because he had gotten a text message from Ashton. He didn't open it yet; he was secretly watching Giselle, bent over. She didn't hold the top of the towel well enough and he could see her legs and almost her forbidden treasures. Or were the really forbidden? Her breasts were about to topple out of the top of the towel. She started to slowly get up with some clothes out of her suitcase and she looked over at him with a seductive look before she finally stood up straight and walked back into the bathroom. Jay looked over at Ginette who was looking at her computer and not at the scene that just happened.

"Nice twitter photo Jay" she said.

"Thanks" Jay said. They waited on Giselle for about five more minutes and then Ginette got dressed and all three went down to the workout room.

Meanwhile Danja was getting a well needed sleep. She felt like she could sleep for years if she wanted to, well it would be much better than dealing with the real world. Her phone started to ring as she was sleeping.

_Awesome!_ rang from her phone indicating that it was Mike texting her.

"Why do I still have your number?" she said as she sat up and reached for the phone. He had sent her a multimedia message. She opened it and turned the volume of her phone all of the way up. The message attached to the song was: Delilah this is how I feel.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie that you keep inside this is not how you want it to be so baby I will wait for you Cause I don't know what else I can do Don't tell I run out of time, if it takes the rest of my life. _Sang Elliot Yamin from the message. It was one of her favorite songs and now it was potentially ruined by the feelings of Mike. Out of all the times and chances she gave him he didn't deserve another and he wouldn't get one either. She decided to send him a song back and return and after it was sent, she'd delete him from her contacts and hopefully out of her life. She searched through her music that she had on her phone. She settled for a Saving Abel song that she felt would give Mike the message.

_ I had to fake it, I'd leave if I could I'm not in love but the sex is good You cant mistake it cause it's understood I'm not in love but the sex is good. _

She then found another song that could help him understand her feelings towards him.

_I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears but I'm scared of loving you I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair but I'm scared of loving you Am I the only one who thinks its an impossible task why we don't last is that too much to ask why do we love love when love seems to hate us. _And I hate you she said at the end.

She then sent the message and deleted his number out of her phone and deleted the awful awesome ring tone. She decided that while she was in her music she'd find herself a different ring tone for unknown callers. She was getting really tired of Far East Movement She searched and searched until she stopped at a Rihanna song that summed up her life right now.

_Do the mistakes that may make me a fool or a human with loss and with them a loss round of applause take the abuse sometimes I feel like they want me to lose it's entertainment is that an excuse no, but the question that lingers whether win or lose is who am I living for? _Rihanna's Question Existing was the story of her life right now. She didn't know who she was living for anymore. Was it her family, her friends, or the failed loves she has endured. Just then there was a knock at the door. She hesitated before getting up and going to the door. She opened the door and there stood an angry Mike. She stood there for a minute waiting on him to say something or at least strike. He stood looking at her for a minute boiling with anger. He slowly brought a shaking hand up to her face and cupped it. She had frozen with fear which is why she didn't run or shut the door. He held her face and cocked his head to the side before violently pushing her head into the door and causing her to fall on the floor inside the room. He stopped and looked at her again. He started to walk into the room before he was tackled to the floor by an unknown force. Danja couldn't see anything because she was lying on the floor and holding her head. The force then caused Mike to finally leave by threatening to call the police on him. When Danja finally got up she saw John Morrison. Wait…John Morrison?

"John?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said putting a hand out to her. She didn't take it at first remember the time in the gym where he helped Mike jump her. "I'm not going to hurt you I don't put my hands on girls. As in hitting them I don't abuse them." She decided to take his hand and he helped her to her feet. He didn't say anything else to her; he just smiled at her and kept on his way. Danja decided she was going to go sleep the rest of the day…unless she got hungry.

* * *

><p>Smackdown<p>

Ashton and Randy were in the ring about to introduce Ginette as her Diva. Danja and John Morrison were at the commentators table commentating along with Josh Mathews said Booker T because Michael Cole couldn't make it today.

"So I'm out here getting ready to introduce the Diva that will go on to win and be the newest Diva added to the Smackdown Roster." Ashton said then handing the microphone to Randy.

"Introducing Leigh Austin" Randy said as Ashton's theme song came on and Leigh made her way down to the ring, not smiling or showing one bit of emotion. She quickly got into the ring as Layla's theme music came on and she and Alex Riley came down to the ring also.

"Sorry Ashton but I think that's where you're wrong. Your Diva won't win because my diva's going to win all three matches." Layla said.

"And we're introducing Kameryn" Alex said. Kameryn came down to the ring smiling. She finally got into the ring. The two Diva's stared at each other, Leigh having the most effect in the scaring department.

"Ladies shake hands so we can get this match started" Alex said. A smirk came across Leigh's face as she grabbed Kameryn's hand for a shake. When they shook Leigh held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Woah Leigh is a tough one isn't she. She's squeezing her opponent's hand" Josh Mathews said.

"It's to let her know she means business and that she's not backing down" Danja said.

"Oh I can't wait to see this match" John Morrison said.

Ashton, Layla, Randy and Alex had all gotten out of the ring and were in the respective corners of their Diva as the match started.

"And the two women are starting with a lock up" Josh Mathews said.

"It looks like Leigh is going to dominate right now" John said.

"Yeah and she's doing one hell of a job" Booker T said. "Maybe she could even beat little Miss Danja over here"

"With all of the anger I have built up inside no one can beat me right now" Danja said plainly. John looked over at her with a shocked expression.

"I bet I could beat you" he said slightly smiling.

"Yeah the guy who was injured by R Truth can beat me. Sure Morrison and Vicky Guerrerro is a size two and Edge has magically healed from all of his injuries" Danja said taking it a little farther than she intended.

"That was cold" Booker said.

"I-I'm sorry" she said. She turned and finally looked at John who sat beside her. He wasn't fazed by her coldness or sarcasm; he looked as if he enjoyed it.

"Hey there's always slim fast and surgery" Morrison said.

Not much later the Diva's match was over and the winner was Leigh Austin. They all soon headed backstage. Christian and Randy went out to have another match although it was interrupted by Mark Henry and Sheamus putting them in a tag team match. The two went on to win the match. Now Danja and Ashton were in the ring talking when The Corre decided to drop in for a visit. Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel and their leader Wade Barrett came out to the ring with evil smirks on their faces. Wade was the only to acquire a mic though. They talked about how they wanted the women to join the Corre and how Wade thought Ashton was beautiful and how he loved the way she impersonated him. Sooner or later John Morrison, Alex Riley and Randy would come to their defense against the men.

Backstage while The Corre and the Heartbreakers were having their talk in the ring Jay was talking to Ginette's cousin Giselle whom had accompanied them all to the show.

"So are you afraid that you'll have to face your cousin in the challenge?" Jay asked sitting in a chair beside her.

"Not afraid I actually want to face her. She's tough and she's evil. So I'd enjoy taking her down a lot more" Giselle said crossing her legs and sipping on her water. Jay stared at her legs for a minute.

"Damn I defiantly need a girl ASAP" he thought to himself.

"Do you think she's going to win?" Giselle asked holding the bottle to her mouth and wrapping her lips around the top of it in a semi seductive way. Jay defiantly caught on to that. He watched her as her tongue play with the top of the bottle. He soon looked away when Ginette approached him.

"Jay" she said. "Giselle Oh my gosh Kameryn sucks"

"Wow you have the best sportsmanship in the world" Jay said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying and now she's mad because I squeezed her hand and she lost" Ginette said.

"She's a loser" Giselle said removing the bottle from her lips.

Ginette turned around and saw Randy and Ashton coming towards them.

"You are awesome" Ashton said to Ginette. "And Kameryn's salty"

"See!" Ginette said causing Jay to laugh.

"Yeah you're really good, I just hope you won't be a loud mouth like your dad" Randy said.

"I prefer the silent kill" Ginette said.

"Yeah me too I prefer not hearing what's and the bottom line of things" Randy said.

"Alright we should get going" Ashton said. "You guys better get ready because we're on a straight trip to Canada."

Jay smiled and got excited as Danja came over. "Canada cool I have to visit my family" he said.

"Yeah we get to meet Mama Reso" Ashton said.

"We're going to Canada next?" Danja asked.

"Yup" Randy said.

"And we have to do our photo shoot" Ashton said

"Oh Ashton…my snacks" Jay reminded her.

"I got you" she said.

Then a smile came to Danja's face. "I know exactly who I need to see in Canada"

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.<p>

"And I'm Danja" Danja said. "On today's episode we're going to try something again."

"Yup we're going to bring you That's sexy with Randy Orton and Christian…again" Ashton said as the scene cut to Randy and Christian sitting in the ring after the show was over. A couple of fans were still around but not too many to stop them from doing their segment.

"Hi I'm the Viper Randy Orton" he said into the microphone.

"And I'm Captain Charisma…Christian" Christian said smiling to the camera and having Randy scoff at him.

"Let's not start Randy" Christian said.

"Yeah let's not so…women wrestlers who are actually good…that's sexy" Randy said.

"Randy likes The Bella Twins and secretly wants a threesome" Christian said causing some of the fans to laugh.

"What? No I don't" Randy said. "I only love Ashton"

"You only love Ashton when R Truth or John Cena isn't around" Christian said.

"No I am not gay!" Randy said. "Christian has a thing for Cody Rhodes. He thinks that his face mask is a kinky sex toy"

"No I don't but you think that if Legacy got back together that the first thing you'd do was have a huge orgy and call it the Next Generation" Christian said.

Just then John Morrison came into the scene. The two men looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What do you want Morrison?" Christian asked.

"I was told to come and tell you that your segment has been cut off" Morrison said. "They want me to do one"

"Look Morrison…anyone that was injured by R Truth cannot take over our segment. And aren't you supposed to still be out?" Randy said.

"Nah I'm good I can't wrestle but I'm commentating. But yeah your segment has just been cut off." John said getting out of the ring and standing on the side of it with the cameras following.

"We just got cut of Randy" Christian said.

"No shit" Randy said.

"Hello ladies and Gentleman I'm John Morrison and I have now taken over a new segment with The Clean Sheet called 'Where in the hell is Lil Jimmy?'" John said causing some of the fans and even Christian and Randy to laugh. "Hey you guys can get in on this if you want"

"Sure" Christian said as he got out of the ring and was given a mic. "Randy?"

"What the hell why not?" he said getting out and receiving a mic.

"Okay I'll go out back, Christian go backstage, and Randy you go in front" John said. "And we're off"

The scene first went to Randy out front of the arena where some of the fans were. Some of them yelled at the sight of Randy Orton. He went up to a car that had stopped and was just about to go out into the road and head on their way. He knocked on the window and when they rolled it down the fans were shocked.

"Hey I'm Randy Orton" he said sticking his hand inside the window to be shaken. All of fans shook his hand in the car and started to take pictures. "I have a question for you do you think that you can answer it?"

"Sure" said the driver.

"Where in the hell is little Jimmy? We cant find him and we've been looking for him" Randy said causing everyone to laugh.

"No I haven't seen him." said the driver laughing a bit.

"He's wherever R Truth's career is" said the passenger causing Randy to laugh.

"So He must be halfway down the drain by now cause barely had a career but thanks for your help we'll find him soon." Randy said. He took pictures with them for a minute and talked. He then went on to find a blonde haired woman who was talking on the phone outside of the arena.

"Hello Miss" he said while the woman wasn't paying attention. When she turned around she was shocked out of her mind.

"Oh my gosh" she said smiling brightly.

"I hope that isn't your boyfriend because I want to talk to you" Randy said smiling at her.

"No it's not" she said laughing a little.

"Okay I need to know…if you've found little Jimmy" Randy said causing her to laugh a little bit.

"No I haven't sorry" she said. "Have you found little Jimmy mom?"

"Can you put it on speaker?" Randy asked. She did so. "Hello Mom?"

"Who is this?" the mother asked.

"It's Randy Orton" he said.

"No its not" the mother said causing him to laugh.

"Yeah it is just watch the next episode of The Clean sheet on wwe *dot com* and you'll see. Now mom I have a question, Have you seen little Jimmy?" Randy said.

"No I haven't I'm sorry" she said laughing.

"Well thank you for your time" he said to both of the women. "Now I'll send it over to John Morrison in the back of the arena" he said as the scene cut to Morrison in the back and he continued to talk to fans and take pictures.

Morrison was in the back of the arena with a couple of fans, Superstars and Divas. He stopped a fan who was talking to Sheamus.

"He's not really a fan of you anyway" Morrison said. "Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm good" said the fan.

"What are you doing?" Sheamus asked.

"Well you'll see you can answer the question also if you want" John said. "We're going on a search to find Lil Jimmy so tell me have you seen him?"

"Yeah I think he went that way" Sheamus said.

"No" the fan said.

"Well thanks you can now get back to talking to this guy" Morrison said walking away and going to get the next person. He caught a brunette woman standing with a younger boy and stooped them.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" he asked them both. They both said sure and nodded their heads waiting on the question. "Have you seen Little Jimmy?" The two laughed but shook their heads. "Well thanks anyway and now I'll lend it over to Captain Charisma backstage" he said as the scene cut to Christian backstage.

"Hey I'm Christian and I'm standing here with Leigh Austin and Lola Rodriguez and I have to ask them a very important question" Christian said looking at the two women on either side of him.

"What do you want to ask us Christian?" Lola asked.

"Have either of you women seen little Jimmy?" he asked. "We haven't seen him in a long time, we're thinking about sending out an amber alert to find him"

"Actually I think I've seen little Jimmy" Leigh said giving Lola a smirk.

"Oh really would you two kindly direct me to him" Christian said.

"Yeah" Lola said. "Just look in your pants" she said causing Christian to look down and look at her.

"Ha too bad there isn't anything little in my pants" Christian said. "Since you two have jokes I'll go and ask someone else" he said walking away hearing music from inside a dressing room. As he continued to walk down the hallway he stopped at the Corre's dressing room. He went in to see Danja, Ashton, Wade Barrett and Heath Slater dancing. The music being played was Michael Jackson's Black or White. Danja was trying to get Wade to dance but he just stared at her.

"C'mon Dance with me Barrett" Danja said grabbing his arms and moving them. He didn't move his body at all.

"I'll dance with Ashton" he said cracking a smile.

"Oh snap Ashton get him" Danja said laughing as Ashton turned around and started to dance on Barrett causing him to dance a little bit.

"I don't think I even want to find Little Jimmy anymore" Christian said. "So in that case that's all we have today on 'Where in the hell is little Jimmy'" Christian said ending the segment as Ashton and Danja stopped dancing.

"That's all we have time for today on The Clean sheet tune in next time" Ashton said.

"We are the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions" Danja said as she and Ashton held up their titles.

"And we advise you to be…" Ashton started and letting the Corre finish.

"Be Jealous!" the two men said.


	30. Episode 28

The Clean Sheet

Episode 28

Canada

Ashton and Randy had just settled into their hotel room and Randy was tired. He lay on the bed immediately after he set his suitcase down. He started to drift off to sleep before he felt Ashton climb on his back and sit on him.

"Can I help you?" he asked opening one of his eyes slightly.

"Why are you so tired" she said kissing his neck.

"Stop that" he said. "I'm tired"

"Why?" she said continuing.

"While you and Jay got your rest I had to stay up and play Uno with DJ. Do you know how frustrating that is?" he said.

"You both are huge competitors and neither of you like to lose" Ashton said now massaging his muscles. Randy didn't say anything for a minute, he was enjoying the massage. "Babe"

"Huh?" he said snapping out of it.

"Are you really that tired?" she asked.

"Kind of" he said. "But the massage is really helping me right now"

Ashton had stopped for a minute to grab some lotion; she rubbed it on her hands. "Take off your shirt" she said.

"Look Ashton I really don't feel like…" he started before being cut off.

"Shut up and just take off your shirt Randy" she said.

Randy sighed. "Get off for a minute then" he said. She got off and he took of his shirt. He then lay back in the same position and Ashton climbed back on. She then rubbed her hands together and started to massage his back. His muscles jumped a little bit as her hands touched his lower back and slowly started to make its way up. His muscles began to tighten up with every touch. Every muscle in his body was getting tense and he knew he was not about to get any sleep. "Stop" he said. She stopped and looked at him with a side eye. "Sit up" he said. She sat up and he turned over and brought her body back down on his now aroused piece. A smirk came across her face as he held her hips. She was now about to torture Mr. Orton. He took his hands off her hips and laid them on his chest and closed his eyes. Ashton took her hands and smoothly ran them up his chest. She ran them back down and stopped at his pants. Her hands hung on to the top of his pants. His eyes popped open when she unbuttoned his pants. A smile crept on her face as she looked at him. Randy then stopped her and smirked at her. "No" he said swinging her off, landing her right beside him. He got up, took his pants off, climbed in the bed, got under the covers, leaned over to kiss Ashton and then tried to go to sleep.

Jay was lying on the bed with his laptop on twitter looking at the different tweets he got about him and The Clean Sheet. Some thought that he always made the segments better and that people should stop interrupting 'That's sexy with Randy Orton and Christian'. He looked up from the computer a moment to see Danja standing on the balcony looking at the view from their window. Jay got up and joined her outside. She didn't notice him come out until he wrapped his arms around her. She stood up a little and looked back at him.

"Hey" she said looking at him.

"Hey" he said. "What are you doing?" he asked in her ear as he laid his head on her shoulder close to her neck area. She could feel his breath on her neck but she didn't mind.

"Thinking" she said leaning back on him a little.

"Thinking about what?" he asked lightly kissing her neck causing her to smile.

"You" she said.

"Me? Why are you thinking about me?" he asked smiling.

"You like Ginette don't you?" she asked causing Jay to stop and lift up his head a little. "Don't lie either"

"She's cool but I don't know much about her" he said.

"But you want to get to know her" she said. "She's really beautiful Jay"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm saying that what we have here can't last. As much as I want it to, I don't want you in the position that you're in with Adam. You two were friends way before I met you two. Your friend ship is a lot more important then a romance with me" she said. "I think you should really pursue Ginette. You really deserve someone to love you. You're really a great guy"

Christian didn't say anything at first. He laid his head back on her shoulder by her neck and the two sat there for a minute before he said anything. "You deserve someone too" he said quietly in her ear.

"I guess…maybe I'm supposed to be single so that I can find myself" she said. "Who knows maybe me and Adam will forgive each other in time"

"Yeah hopefully, I still feel bad for growing feelings for you" he said. "I mean it was hard not to we share a room and we're always around each other. I was also tired of being left out. I was always the third wheel and it sucked."

Danja turned around to face him and he looked at her. He didn't remove his arms from around her as she leaned back on the pole that kept her from falling off the balcony. They just sat there and looked at each other before Jay leaned down and kissed her lips once again. They kissed and when he pulled back he hugged her tightly.

"Well since we're both still single for the moment, how about we enjoy each other?" he said into her ear.

"Of course but I will remind you that I will not say anything when you fall in love" she said laughing a little. He laughed also and unwrapped his arms from around her and grabbed her hand. He led her into the bedroom and sat on the bed egging her to sit on his lap. She straddled him and pushed his back onto the bed. "Are you going to visit your family tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said. "They're coming to the show"

"Cool" she said before leaning down and trapping his lips in hers. The two spent the rest of the night exploring each other with the time they had.

The next morning Danja woke up around eight. She took a shower and started to get dressed. Jay had woken up and watched her get dressed but didn't let her know he was awake. He watched her write him a note before she left. She went and knocked on Randy and Ashton's door knowing at least Randy was awake. Randy opened the door fully dressed and ready for anything.

"Randy can I have the keys to the rental?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked crossing his arms and smirking.

"Do you really need to know?" she asked.

"Yup I'm your big brother remember? I need to know where you're going before I just give you keys" he said smirking.

"I'm going to visit someone" she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ms. Judy" she told him.

He knew exactly who she was. Randy stepped inside the room, grabbed the keys and threw them at Danja. She smiled her thanks as she left. She headed to the woman's house which took about twenty minutes. When she arrived she sat in the driveway for a long minute. She decided to get out of the car and walk up the steps. She didn't really know why she was at Adam's mother's house. She hadn't even talked to him in over two weeks. Danja loved his mother though; she had a better relationship with his mom than with her own. She sighed and knocked on the door. A moment later Ms. Judy opened the door and was shocked to see Danja, but she was happy at the same time.

"Delilah" she said. "Come in"

"Thanks" Danja said walking into the house.

She looked around the familiar house at all of the pictures Ms. Judy had of her son. Danja looked at the baby pictures and came to a conclusion that Adam was a funny looking child. She turned around to see Ms. Judy go into the kitchen so she followed. Danja was signaled to sit at the table and so she did.

"I talked to Adam" Ms. Judy said. "He told me everything"

Danja lowered her head and didn't say anything. She looked back up at the older, shorter woman standing behind the stove.

"You can't blame him for getting upset" she said.

"I don't and if we were talking I'd tell him that I was sorry but he's not the only one hurt" Danja said.

"I know this also" she said. "I've watched the both of you go on and have different relationships but still remain as one"

"What do you mean?" Danja asked.

"I mean that no matter who either of you were with you still had something inside you that was yearning for the other. When he dated Charissa he'd tell me more about the things you two talked about more than his relationship. He always wanted to take all of us out, me, you and him and that's it. Honestly I was very skeptical of you, we only talked on the phone and I had watched some of the things you did for the WWE. I use to tell him about my doubts about you, but that was until I actually met you. He's tell me how great you were and I'd only talked to you on the phone and he made me a believer and look a year later and we've kept in touch." She said. "I was a little worried when you stopped calling."

"Sorry" Danja said. "My heart couldn't take it anymore. I was hurt, I felt as if no matter what I did to prove how much I loved him that I still wasn't good enough. He still had Charissa in the back of his mind" she said as she started to cry a little bit. "I just couldn't do it anymore."

Ms. Judy sighed and walked over to Danja. She hugged her for a minute. "Go in the bathroom and wipe your tears because since you haven't called me, you owe me breakfast" she said smiling.

Danja laughed a little bit, nodded her head and went into the bathroom. Ms. Judy then looked up the stairway to see Adam sitting on the stairs with his head in his lap. He looked up at his mother but didn't say anything. She went up a couple of the stairs.

"You have to talk to her" she said.

"I don't know if I can. She slept with my best friend and told me I deserved it" he said. "Look I know you want to put everything back together but I don't know if I can do it" he said getting up and climbing the stairs. His mother came back downstairs just as Danja had come out of the bathroom.

A little later Danja was making breakfast while Ms. Judy sat watching television in the kitchen. Danja had her back turned the whole time that she didn't realize Adam had finally decided to come downstairs. He picked up a news paper and sat at the table across from his mother who smiled at him.

"How many eggs do you…" Danja said starting to turn around only to be left speechless by Adam sitting at the table. He looked up from his newspaper briefly to give her a look before looking back at it.

"Two" his mother said not looking away from the TV.

Danja nodded and turned back around to finish cooking. Once she was finished she got plates from the cabinet and started placing the pancakes, sausage and eggs that she had made onto them. She made two plates and grabbed some forks. She walked over to the table and set a plate in front of Adam with a fork. He didn't look up at her and she didn't look at him. She went and set a plate in front of his mother who thanked her and smiled. She walked back over to the stove and started to clean up the mess she made while cooking. The two at the table noticed that she wasn't eating. Adam set the newspaper down and started to eat where as his mother sat there.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked.

"No I'm not hungry" Danja replied while running dish water and putting in soap.

"You don't have to do the dishes" his mother said still not picking up her fork.

"No I'm fine" Danja said waiting on enough water to start washing.

Adam randomly stood up and went over to the counter to the coffee pot. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and started to pour himself a cup. The two looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes but said nothing to each other. After he poured the cup he moved behind her touching her side in the process causing her to jump to his touch. He noticed her jump and let out a sigh as she finished washing the dishes. He stood behind her still and reached up to get the sugar and creamer. He set them to the left of him beside his cup but remained behind her. He put his hands on either side of her so that she couldn't get away. Neither person knew that his mom was secretly watching them. He took one hand and moved her hair from one side to the other. He grabbed one of her hands and held it as he rested his head on top of hers. Their body had made contact which had Danja frozen. She thought he smelled really good, the cologne he wore was the one she always liked. He moved his head and had lowered it so that his lips were close to her ear. He wanted to say something but didn't, he then moved and went back to making his cup of coffee. Danja turned around and walked in the front of the house.

"I-I have to go" she said as she walked.

Adam stopped making his coffee and looked her way. He looked from his mom and back to her in the front room grabbing her stuff. He walked into the front room and grabbed her arm. He didn't realize that he was squeezing it until he looked at her facial expression. He quickly let go and watched her go out of the door but hopefully not out of his life. He was still mad but he couldn't deny that he still loved and cared for her.

Around lunch time Randy and Christian headed to the ring early to get their practice in. The two men were in the ring wrestling a little bit before Randy broke their silence.

"So Jay what's up with you and DJ?" Randy asked causing Jay to stop.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You heard me" Randy said standing up straight.

"What do you mean what's up with us?" Jay asked.

"You're not stupid Jay answer the damn question" Randy said.

"Nothing is up with us, we're friends" Jay said.

"Cut the bullshit Jay. I see the way you look at her and I see the way you hug her" Randy said.

"Randy…we're friends" Jay said.

"Okay Reso, we'll see about that. All I'm saying is that you may have some feelings towards her that's all" Randy said.

"Look…Orton I don't have any feelings for her" Jay said.

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Randy asked shocking Jay.

"I didn't sleep with her" Jay said.

"Did you forget that I was there when Adam attacked you and DJ admitted to sleeping with you?" Randy asked.

Yeah Jay did totally forget that. "We were drunk and it just happened" Jay finally admitted.

"And you didn't do it one more time?" Randy egged on.

"No" Jay said truthfully. They did it more than one more time.

"Okay" Randy said.

The actual show started and The Corre was calling out The Heartbreakers.

"Come on out ladies" Wade egged on.

Just then The Heartbreakers theme song came on and the women came out to fans cheering. They both stepped into the ring and waited for Wade to say what he had to say while they were surrounded by Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater.

"I want to issue a challenge for you. I'm going to set up a match for you two, a tag team match, and who ever wins gets the WWE Unified Tag Team Champion title but if you two lose you lose the title and one of you have to join the Corre." Wade said just before the Nexus theme song came on and CM Punk and Mason Ryan came down to the ring. "Oh here come your opponents now if you take the challenge"

"I came out here to make this a little more interesting." Punk said. "If and when you lose and one has to go to The Corre, Nexus gets the other" he said causing the crowd to boo.

Ashton and Danja sat and contemplated the match before deciding. "Sure we'll take it" Ashton said as a smirk came across Wade's face.

"Oh yeah I forgot, there's no disqualifications" Wade said shocking the women who were going to throw the match like they've done before.

When the match started Ashton was in the ring with CM Punk. The two gave everything they got to one another. The outcome was way too big to lose. Ashton began to ware down CM Punk through the first half of the match. She kicked and punched him in all of the legal places she could. She then ran to the ring bounced off and went for a drop kick on Punk's face that connected. When he fell she covered him only to have him kick out at two. About ten minutes later Danja was tagged in and started to assault CM Punk. Later he made it to Mason Ryan who attacked Danja. Her speed was what kept her in the ring with him the longest while Ashton recovered on the side. She wasn't quick enough and he grabbed her and put her into a big bear hug. He tried to squeeze the life out her so that she'd tap out which wasn't what she was about to do. She started to fade in and out of the match as he held her tighter. She tried punching him but there was no use. When Mason felt that he had her, he let her go and went for the cover only to have her kick out at 2 almost 3 but not quite there. The only thing Danja really wanted was to keep up with one of her wrestling idols, Shawn Michaels who rarely ever tapped out or gave up easily. She endured a lot more bruises and head blows but still wouldn't give up. She tried to crawl over to Ashton to make the tag but once she got over to her just as she was about to tag her, Mason Ryan brought her back into the middle of the ring and put a submission hold on her. She was still fading in and out but didn't tap out. She could hear Punk yelling for her to tap out. Just then Ashton came over and hit Mason Ryan causing Punk to get involved. Punk got into the ring and started to beat Ashton with a chair to wear her down. When she was worn down he picked her up and threw her out of the ring. Danja still not wanting to give up tried to get up and hit Mason Ryan only for him to smack her across the face causing her to lose her balance. She fell backwards and he went into the cover winning the match for him and CM Punk.

"The winner and new WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, CM Punk and Mason Ryan" the announcer said.

Danja had crawled over into the corner of the ring and sat there. She watched as the men celebrated their victory by holding up the titles that they had just won. Danja looked down beside the ring at Ashton who was sitting up against the barricade with her eyes closed. Danja knew she was about to cry so she lay down in the corner of the ring and hid her face. She could hear the crowd start to cheer and just figured that Randy had come out for Ashton, which did happen but that's not why they were cheering.

"Oh my gosh is that Edge?" Michael Cole asked.

"It is and he's now hopping over the barricades from the crowd" Josh Mathews said.

"What is he doing?" Booker T asked as Edge made his way into the ring.

He bent down in front of Danja and tapped her. Danja didn't move at first because she was still crying over the fact that she had lost the titles for her and Ashton. Edge sat down beside her and moved her into his lap. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Leah you have to get up" he said in her ear.

She finally figured out who it was and looked up at him shocked through her tears. He smiled at her and told her that they had to get out of the ring. She sat up and he stood up. He helped her up and they got out of the ring together. They met Ashton and Randy on the ramp and headed back stage. When they were backstage the first person they saw was Jay standing there. Adam went up to him and they stood there looking at each other. Adam put his hand out for Jay to shake as a smile crept on his face. Jay smiled too and they shook hands and did their little man hug.

"I'm sorry man" Jay said.

"No after hearing some things you did the right thing. You put her heart together" Adam said looking back over to Danja who was now talking to Ashton. Both women had a look of disappointment on their faces.

"You did the right thing Leah" Ashton said. "You kept fighting and if Punk hadn't attacked me we could've won. Don't blame yourself"

"We're getting those back" Danja said. "Even if we have to take out both teams from the inside"

Ashton smiled at her friend and hugged her. "You're going to the Corre because Wade likes me and it's weird"

"Ewe" Danja said. "Its better then being with the creepy Pedophile Punk though"

"Heartbreakers will live on" Ashton said.

"Breaking Millions of hearts, one at a time" Danja said causing her and Ashton to smile at each other.

"Leah" Adam said from behind her. "Good job tonight"

"Thanks" she said turning to face him.

"Truce?" he said putting his hand out to shake. Danja smiled at him but didn't shake his hand, she hugged him. He hugged her back even though he was shocked.

"Friends?" Danja asked.

"I love you" he said. "I don't want to be just your friend"

"I need to find myself before I can actually get involved in another relationship" she told him quietly. "I don't want to hurt anyone or get hurt"

Adam nodded and realized that she was right. "Just know I'll be here when you're ready" he told her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you and I hope so. No Charissa right?" she asked breaking the hug.

"No Charissa. I deleted her number" he said smiling at her. "I did that for you"

Ashton and Randy couldn't help but smile at the two. Ashton looked over to Jay who was also smiling. She went over and stood beside him.

"Bet you're salty" Ashton said joking.

"Nope, I'd rather have friends than anything" he told her.

"Still going to sleep with her?" Ashton asked smirking at him.

"They aren't together, so maybe, but relationship wise. I want something new" he said.

"I'm not mad at you, and I'm sure Ginette won't be either" Ashton said. "And honestly if I were you, I'd keep sleeping with Danja too but then again I think like I have a penis" she said causing Jay to laugh.

"I have to get back to my mom so I'll talk to you guys later" Adam said kissing Danja quickly and starting to walk down the hall.

Once Adam was out of sight Danja looked over to Jay and smiled before going over to give him a hug. He hugged her back but they quickly broke it.

"Well that's the end of that, I'm single and happy" Danja said.

"Great" Jay said. "Now I'm not the only third wheel" he said causing everyone backstage to laugh.

Just then Jay's family came down the hallway yelling his name. He smiled and all four went over to his family and were introduced and they all talked for a while.


	31. Episode 29

The Clean Sheet

Episode 29

Canada Pt. 2

"Hi that's Ashton Taylor over there" Danja said starting off the show by walking into a studio type thing. "I'm the sexy beast that likes to feast on the hearts of men not to be mistaken for a whore, Danja" Danja said.

"And I'm the sexy boy Shawn Michaels" Shawn said. "Ashton and Hunter are cranky in the morning; it's like six so they told us to start this off"

"Yeah we had our coffee and food so we're good. We're at The Clean Sheet photo shoot today here in Canada." Danja said.

"This will give them the opportunity to promote the different segments of The Clean Sheet and show who all is involved" Shawn said. "Well I think I have to go this way so I can get ready for our half of the photo shoot"

"Yeah and me and Ashton have to go this way" Danja said as the camera looked at Ashton who gave the camera an evil glare. "She's not a morning person" Danja said.

The scene then cut to John Cena wearing some boxers and his usual you cant see me shirt with his arm band.

"Hi I'm John Cena and I'm about to shoot the promos for That awkward moment when" he said. "That awkward moment when you're probably looking at my junk through these boxers. I feel so violated" he said as he went and stood up beside a white screen. He did a couple of poses for the camera that were awkward but funny.

"That awkward moment when a male like myself goes up and touches boobies" John Cena said walking off the set and going over to Ashton and Danja and touching their boobs only to get hit.

"John!" They yelled at him.

"What? Remember I'm a man and men like boobs." He said. "Except Michael Cole and possibly R Truth but we wont get into that" he said walking back over to the screen with a serious face.

"That awkward moment when the music playing in the background for my half of the shoot is my own." He said. He then looked to his right and started smiling and laughing. "Dude why are you looking at me like that?"

"You suck" Randy said.

"That awkward moment when Randy's mad because I touched his girl's boobs and might I say that they felt really nice" John said emphasizing causing Randy to randomly chase him.

The scene cut to Ashton and Danja in hair and makeup who were of course taking longer because they were girls. Danja was randomly dancing in her seat and Ashton looked really irritated. The scene quickly cut to Christian and Randy getting their suits fixed. Randy had on a grey pinstripe suit and Christian had on a standard black one.

Music Playing: Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake

The two men were doing a regular photo shoot until Randy randomly pushed Christian out of camera's view as it snapped. He laughed at Christian's expression which was shock.

"Me in this suit…that's sexy" Randy said continuing the shoot by his self.

"Oh you aint never lied babe! Sexy ass!" Ashton yelled from off set.

Christian loosened the tie he wore, opened the suit jacket and un buttoned his shirt and went back into the shot pushing Randy out.

"Me like this…that's sexy" Christian said.

"Oh snap Randy Christian about to beat you in the sexy department" Danja yelled.

"Word!" Ashton cosigned.

"You're not supposed to agree with that" Randy said.

"That's so gay" Hunter said as the camera showed him in his army outfit.

"Hey!" Shawn said slapping Hunter's chest. "When you say that's so gay do you know what you say?"

"Yeah I'm saying that's so gay" Hunter said as the camera went and showed Ashton and Randy getting into the shot together.

Ashton's hair was done and she wore jean shorts, and a grey blazer with nothing underneath but her bra. To complete the look she had red lips.

"You should wear that shade all the time. It makes you look seductive" Randy said smirking as he finished the shot. She took his collar and held it but said nothing to him.

"Look everyone it's lady and the tramp" Danja said to the camera causing Christian to laugh.

"Randy's the lady and Ashton's the tramp" Christian said. Ashton flicked both of them off.

Music change: E.T by Katy Perry

Now it was Christian and Danja's turn. Danja also had on jean shorts but she had on a black blazer but she didn't button hers up. The two finished up their shot and it went to John Morrison standing in front of a different white screen wearing a Black t-shirt with white lettering that said: Got Little Jimmy? as in the got milk campaign. He took his pictures and the scene cut to an outside view of Ashton and Christian on top of a tanker. Christian was doing his regular hand over his eyes so he could see and Ashton saluted. Randy and Danja went and Danja sat on the nozzle of the tank's big gun. Randy sat a little bit behind her. DX and The Heartbreakers then did their shot and the shoot was finally over after at least eight hours.

"Hey that's all we have time for today" Ashton said.

"Yeah we are The Heartbreakers" Danja said.

"We're Degeneration X" Shawn and Hunter said doing their X arm sign.

"I'm John Cena and you can't see me" John said.

"I'm Randy Orton" Randy said.

"I'm John Morrison and I still haven't found little Jimmy" Morrison said.

"And I'm Christian and we advise you all to be…" he said before they all spoke at the same time.

"Jealous!" they all said ending the show.

Raw

The promo started with CM Punk and The Nexus in their locker room. They were waiting on the arrival of their newest member.

"Which one do you think it is?" Mason Ryan asked.

"It doesn't matter which one it is" CM Punk said. "As long as we have one of them then the Nexus could rule Raw"

"Are you sure about that?" David Otunga asked. "I mean they're known for changing things around"

"They try anything funny then they'll get handled" CM Punk said as the door opened. They waited for the female to come into view. Ashton Taylor came around and was wearing a Nexus t-shirt with an arm band. She glared at them before setting her bag down. She took the rubber band out of her hair, lifted the nexus shirt up and tied it just above her belly button.

"Welcome to the Nexus" CM Punk said in a mocking tone and slapping her on the butt. Ashton turned around quickly about to slap Punk but was stopped by the force of Mason Ryan. She looked over at CM Punk and saw the smile on his face. She rolled her eyes as Leigh Austin came into the locker room.

"Ashton come on I need help" Leigh said.

"Hold on" Punk said smiling. "She's under us now so she can't go unless you want to join your little mentor"

Ashton scoffed at him and she and Leigh went out of the locker room. The camera followed them down the hall. They passed Danja who said nothing to the two but kept on walking to the end of the hallway. She then met Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel at the end of the hallway. She had on her Corre t-shirt and was looking pretty pissed off.

"Sorry Wade we got Danja" Heath said with a smile. He put his arm around her and brought her closer to the group.

"I hate you all" she said.

"Well it isn't all roses lovely" Wade said smirking at her.

"You're a hypocritical manipulative waist of skin Barrett" she said using his own insult against him. He turned around and faced her with a smirk on his face. His height and smirk intimidated her but she didn't budge. Slater took his arm off of her as she and Barrett had a stare off.

"You'll do just fine tonight in your match against Ashton" he said. "Don't cross us or you'll get the same treatment as Ezekiel" Wade turned from her and started walking down the hall with the rest of the Corre following. "Come on" he said. She turned and walked with them but fell back a little bit as they saw The Nexus walking opposite of them. CM Punk and Wade Barrett shared a look of success and also competition but both kept walking. When Ashton and Danja passed each other they stopped and looked back at each other with emotionless faces. They stood there staring until a smirk crept on both of their faces and they turned and kept walking with their respective groups.

"I wonder what The Heartbreakers have up their sleeves tonight?" Josh Mathews asked as the promo went off.

"I don't know but I hope they don't hurt their selves" Jerry Lawler said.

"They better not cross their groups or they will get hurt" Michael Cole said. "And I don't blame either Punk or Barrett"

Before Ashton and Danja had their match against each other they were going to have the Diva search. It was Lola Rodriguez against Caylee Turner. Both women did their thing but the winner was Caylee Turner for Melina. Each woman now had one win to their name and the next winner would go on to face the winner of Team Smackdown. Ginette had gone to go check on Giselle about her loss leaving Ashton alone. Ashton was walking down a hallway when she was suddenly grabbed by a hand and swung into a room. She was then pushed up against a wall by Mike. She sighed a bit of relief that it was just Mike. Although she had no clue what he wanted her for.

"Mike what the hell are you…" she started to ask before a slap was heard and felt across her face. She looked at him like he was crazy and returned the slap. He knocked her up against the wall causing her head to bounce off a little.

"I want you to give Delilah a message for me. Tell her to meet me in my hotel room tonight or else" he said cupping the bottom of her face with his hand and squeezing it while pushing her head up against the wall. "And since you're a little tough girl." He said then biting and nibbling on her neck so that marks were made and left upon her neck. "I wonder how Randy will feel seeing you with these love marks on your neck" he said pulling back after he was satisfied. He looked at her up and down before he spoke again. "You're beautiful" he said before taking her and pushing her out of the room causing her to fall on the ground. She looked around and saw no one in the hallway. She quickly got up and ran down the hallway so that she could get ready for her match.

"The following match is set for one fall" the announcer said. "Introducing the newest member of the Corre and one half of the tag team The Heartbreakers, Danja" he said as Falling apart by Zebrahead came on and Danja made her way down to the ring with The Corre behind her. They all got into the ring and waited for Nexus to come out. Then Justice by Rev Theory came on and Ashton Taylor came down the ramp with the marks on her neck and face with the Nexus.

"And her opponent, One half of the Heartbreakers and newest member of Nexus, Ashton Taylor" the announcer said as she and Nexus got into the ring. Neither woman took off their shirts as the men got out of the ring and into their corners. The bell rung and neither woman set up. Danja looked at Ashton's face for a minute then set up. Ashton did the same. They nodded towards each other and locked up as if it were a real match. Danja got out and swung Ashton towards the ropes and she jumped over and kicked Justin Gabriel in the face as Danja slid and kicked David Otunga in the face. The women got back into the ring quickly, ran on opposite sides and did a Sin Cara type flip that turned into a drop kick, Ashton's connecting with Mason Ryan and Danja's connecting with Heath Slater. The women ran around the ring and started to back up on the ramp as they saw the other members of their group coming toward them.

"I knew this was too good to be true" Michael Cole said.

As the two walked backwards up the ring they bumped into two hard bodies. They were scared to turn around because they knew neither Jay nor Randy were here tonight unless they were sitting in the audience somewhere with Adam. The two women looked up to see The Miz and R Truth standing over them. Miz grabbed Danja and was about to do his skull crushing finisher and R Truth grabbed Ashton and had started to hit her. Then they were hit by two individuals from behind. It was Kofi Kingston and John Morrison. John had healed a lot faster than he thought he would and decided to come back to work. The two men threw Miz and Truth down into the Nexus and Corre and helped the two women up. The Raw GM decided to interrupt the scene by chiming in. Josh Mathews made his way to the laptop. Danja and Ashton were thanking the men for helping them.

"I have just received an email from the Raw general manager." Josh Mathews said. "Glad to see you back Morrison and glad that you along with Kofi Kingston helped the women here tonight. Since there was a match in place for Ashton Taylor and Danja I will now issue a four man tag team match. The Heartbreakers, Kofi Kingston and John Morrison against The Miz, R Truth, Wade Barrett of The Corre and CM Punk of The Nexus, right now!"

The two women, Kofi and John made their way back in to the ring and into their corners as the bell sounded. Kofi went in first against CM Punk. Kofi and Punk went at it during the match, the two tagged a partner, and Ashton went in against R Truth although he wanted Morrison. Ashton didn't care and took advantage of him whining about how we wanted Morrison. The match was soon over with The Heartbreakers, Kofi and John being the winners.

After the show they all were getting ready to leave. Randy, Jay and Adam were there and watching in the audience and had come backstage once the show was officially over. Adam went into the Heartbreakers dressing room with Randy as Jay stayed out to talk to Ginette and Giselle.

"Hey" Adam said when Danja came out the shower half dressed. She put her shirt on and sat beside him.

"What's up" she said as he put an arm around her.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if I could take you out?" he asked.

"Watch out Adam you know she's single" Ashton said jokingly as she finished getting dressed also.

"I know which is why it's just a date and nothing else. First base" he said putting up one finger causing her to laugh.

"Okay where are we going Mr. Copeland?" Danja asked causing Randy to fake gag and walk out of the room. "Asshole"

"Love you too DJ" Randy said from in the hallway.

"I thought we'd go to the movies and I'd show you around…again" he said laughing slightly.

"Cool what movie and are you finally going to take me to the hockey rink so I can whoop your ass?" she said smiling.

"Thor and you can never whoop my ass, I'm Canadian we know all about Hockey while you're the soccer player from Chicago" he said.

"Oh touché Copeland touché" she said getting up and grabbing her bag. "You have to have me home by twelve"

"Yeah right" he said causing her to laugh.

"No really you do Adam, you can't have my baby girl out at anytime of the day" Ashton said in a fake motherly tone. "Her father wouldn't appreciate that"

Danja and Ashton laughed at her for a minute. "Hey Adam I need to talk to Ashton for a minute" Danja said.

"Alright I'll be waiting outside" he said walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"Dude what the flip happened to your face?" Danja asked immediately.

Ashton turned to her and looked at her. "Mike" she said. "He did this to me, told me to tell you to meet him in his hotel room tonight or else. He gave me these random marks on my neck as a threat to me. He said what would randy think seeing these marks on you. Then he called me beautiful, he's a sicko!" she rambled.

Danja sat there and took it all in. "I have to go to his hotel room tonight" she said.

"What?" Ashton said looking at her as if she was stupid. "You can't go up there…well at least not alone"

"Exactly" Danja said. "Maybe I could have Randy stand by and watch closely"

"I don't know mike is too good at what he does so I don't know if it'll work" Ashton said. "Look don't worry about it go on your date thing with Adam, make up with him and forget about Mike."

"Alright" Danja said walking out of the door to meet Adam. As she walked she passed Mike who simply smirked at her and kept walking. She made no emotion towards him as she met up with Adam.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go" she said as they walked out together. "I can't wait to see Thor"

"Dork" he said.

After everyone went back to the hotel, Randy and Jay went out to a bar to chill and talk. They ordered a few drinks and signed a couple of autographs.

"So when are you going to propose to Ashton?" Jay asked.

"I don't know" Randy said. "When she's ready, she loves her job and she's going strong right now and so am I. Don't want to mess up anything for neither one of us"

"That's good" Jay said.

"When are you going to get with Ginette?" Randy asked. "Or at least her cousin Giselle"

"We barely talk man" Jay said. "She's focused on the competition and her cousin is really weird man"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked before seeing both Ginette and Giselle walk into the bar. "Never mind" he said watching the two walk in. He studied them for a minute to see if he could see what Jay saw. He saw Ginette the casual jeans and t-shirt type girl and Giselle the short, did I say short, dress that barely covered her ass. Randy then realized that she had on really short shorts underneath. When Giselle looked over to Randy he quickly looked away from her and Jay nudged him.

"I saw you looking" Jay said.

"I looked to see what weirdness you were talking about" Randy said quietly as the two girls came over.

"Mind if we sit here?" Giselle asked.

"No go ahead" Jay said.

Giselle sat beside Randy and Ginette plopped beside Jay. Jay thought about putting his arm around the back of her chair but decided against it. He looked over at Randy and saw the uncomfortable look on his face.

"So…what are you two doing here?" Giselle asked trying to make conversation while Ginette retreated to her cell phone.

"I should be asking you the same thing seeing as how we left you two at the hotel" Randy said.

"Well see after you left, we got bored. We tried to chill with Ashton but she wasn't feeling well so we left her. Then we started walking around and we stumbled upon this place, so we came in not knowing you two were even in here. Your turn" Giselle said calmly.

Randy sighed at her ignorance to his sarcasm. "We wanted a drink and found this place" he told her. "Are you even old enough to drink? You're like 17"

"I'm twenty-one goof" she said in a serious tone. "The anti-social one is twenty" she said pointing at Ginette.

Jay looked over to her and noticed that she was texting. Or was she really texting? He looked down at the phone and saw that she was playing a game. She saw Jay look down and her body stiffened. He then adverted his attention to Giselle who was holding a very sarcastic yet serious conversation with Randy. Jay reached down and touched one of Ginette's hands while Randy and Giselle weren't paying attention. He wanted to hold it but she quickly moved it almost snatching it.

"I'll be right back" Ginette said quickly retreating to the bathroom and causing Jay to sigh. His phone then started to vibrate with a text message. He looked at his phone and opened the message from Randy who by the way was across the table.

RKO: You have no game bro.

Jay: And You have a lot?

RKO: Yeah I do but I'm not using it

Jay: Sure, I think Giselle has more game than you. She has you all up into that convo.

RKO: Ha…no. I'm taken and we're just talking.

Jay: Same thing I said about Leah.

About an hour later there was a knock at Ashton's hotel room door. She sleepily got up and answered it. Danja rushed into the room and sat down on the bed. Ashton looked outside and back at her friend who was not invited in. Ashton shrugged, shut the door and went and laid back down.

"Yes DJ?" Ashton said addressing her friend.

"Adam Copeland is a dick" Danja said. "No just kidding we had fun"

"Are you going to get back with him?" Ashton asked.

"No…I love him and all…shockingly I still do but I need my time. Maybe I need to date someone else but for right now I just want to be his friend." She said.

"Yeah you do need your time. I'm tired of hearing about your problems" Ashton said laughing.

"Anyway I didn't come in here to talk about that. What are we going to do about Mike?" Danja asked.

Ashton had totally forgotten about that. Her eyes widen as she looked at the clock, it was at least two in the morning. Randy wasn't back and she guessed that neither was Jay. The two sat for a minute, called some friends, Ashton got dressed and they both headed towards the elevator so they could go to Mike's hotel room. Once they reached the seventh floor they looked down the hallway to see Ted Dibiase Jr. leaning on his door listening to his ipod. He sent a nod their way signaling that he was ready. Then John Morrison came out of his room and nodded also signaling that he too was ready.

"You ready?" Danja asked Ashton.

"He wants you…are you ready?" she countered.

Danja sighed and knocked on the door. Mike quickly opened the door, he smiled at Danja but frowned at Ashton.

"I told you just to give her the message" Mike said.

"You never said that I couldn't come" Ashton said.

"Very well then come in ladies" Mike said smirking.

Both women looked at each other and went inside the room. When they went inside Mike shut the door. Mike had laid out a dinner, candles, strawberries and wine. Both women looked at each other confused. They could've swore that he was going to try and hurt them.

"What's this Mike?" Danja asked.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner" he said. "Look I know I kept promising that I'd stop with the abusing but it's hard. It's the only way I've gotten you to acknowledge me now a days"

"You ever try talking or asking her out?" Ashton said taking a strawberry and sitting down in a chair.

"I've tried And no one asked you." He said.

Danja sat down in the chair opposite of Mike. She didn't eat and neither did he they just looked at each other. Mike was in awe and she was waiting on his next move. He leaned over and tried to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Mike" she said softly. "I hate you and the only reason I came up here was because of the 'or else' in the message. You saw me now goodbye" Danja said standing up.

This caused Mike to get mad. Before she could walk away from him, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. He threw her on the bed. He looked over and saw Ashton go for the door. He quickly ran and grabbed her too and threw her beside Danja.

"I guess two is always better than one" Mike said with a smirk on his face as he unbuttoned his pants. Both women had tried to get away but he caught the both of them as he sat on the bed. "Shut…the fuck…up" he said slapping both of them across the face. He started to fondle each woman before he was hit with the force of a chair in his back. When the two looked up they saw John and Ted standing there keeping their promises. All four quickly ran out of the room and into the elevator. Neither woman said anything, they were too shocked to.

"Ashton do you have your key?" Ted asked.

She nodded and quickly handed to him. When they got off on the fifth floor, they headed to Ashton's room. They didn't want to run the risk of going to Danja's because there was a possibility that Mike knew her room number. They quickly went into the room and sat down. The first thing Ashton did was go and call Randy but got no answer. Danja tried to call Jay and also got no answer. Ashton was now shocked, scared and pissed.

"You guys should probably get some rest" John said touching Ashton's lower back causing her to jump. "Sorry"

Ashton didn't say anything she just kept trying to call Randy. Danja on the other hand climbed into the bed and curled up and tried to fall asleep.

It was now four in the morning and Randy, Jay, Giselle and Ginette were just getting to the hotel. Giselle was drunk and Randy was carrying her. Jay and Ginette hadn't said anything to one another the whole night. Jay figured that he probably screwed up his chance of ever dating her. She was now just always so stiff around him. When Randy and Jay got to the girl's rooms, Ginette opened the door being that she wasn't the drunken one. When the door was open, Randy went inside with Giselle. Before Ginette went in Jay stopped her.

"I have a question" Jay said.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"Why did you stiffen up and run away when I touched you?" Jay asked being bold.

She didn't say anything she just pierced him with her green eyes. To him they looked as if they darkened a little bit. "I just don't like being touched" she said simply. Jay knew that wasn't the case.

"That's it? You don't like being touched?" Jay asked. "C'mon Ginette there has to be more to it then that. You stayed on your phone half of the night and then you leave for the bathroom immediately after you stiffen and head to the bathroom."

"Jay I don't want you touching my hands okay?" she said. "Get it got it good" she said trying to go into the room.

"Look I'm sorry it's just…never mind" Jay said. "Good night"

Ginette softened up a little bit at his apology. She hugged him randomly but it wasn't a long or cherished hug because before he got the chance to enjoy it she released it. Ginette went into her room where Randy was fighting with Giselle for her to lay in the bed and go to sleep. Ginette just went inside the bathroom and ignored them.

"Giselle go to sleep" Randy said.

"But I don't want to" she said touching him inappropriately.

"Stop touching me" he said forcing her to lay down.

She just popped back up and started to rub his jeans. Randy was already skeptical about himself due to the drinks he's had and he didn't need her touching him. He grabbed her hands and pushed her back down.

"Giselle seriously do not touch me." Randy said. She didn't pay him any attention and she kept touching him until she had aroused his manhood, or gave him a boner. He gritted his teeth and walked away from her.

"Randy where are you going?" she said.

He didn't say anything to her. He walked out of the room and met Jay in the hallway who looked at him.

"Girls" they said at the same time. They then headed to their rooms. When they got to Jay's room they noticed that Mike was standing outside of the door.

"Mike what the hell are you doing?" Jay asked.

"What else would I be doing?" Mike said sarcastically. "I'm looking for Leah but she and Ashton ran off somewhere with Morrison and Dibiase"

"They did what?" Randy asked.

"You heard me, they ran off somewhere with Morrison and Dibiase. Oh and Randy if I were you I'd check the hickies on her neck" Mike said.

Jay and Randy looked at each other before rushing towards Randy and Ashton's room. Randy quickly took the room key out of his pocket and sliding it through the door. When he opened the door, he and Jay saw Danja now curled up on the couch with her head on Ted's shoulder. Both of them fast asleep. Ashton was laying in the bed with her back towards them and Morrison was sitting in a chair. Randy's blood started to boil. John looked over to Randy and saw the expression.

"They were attacked" John said causing Randy to soften up a little.

"Why did they call you?" Jay asked wondering.

"Mike wanted Delilah in his room 'or else' so she and Ashton called me and Morrison to watch the door just in case something went wrong. Something went wrong and we got them out. We're only still in here because we know Mike's lurking somewhere" John informed him. "I'm leaving now" he said leaving which left Ted asleep on the couch.

Randy walked over to Ashton who was not asleep. He climbed in the bed and shook her a little. She quickly turned over and slapped the living day lights out of Randy.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked angry.

"Damn" Jay said upon hearing the slap.

"I was out with Jay" he said.

"I called you, I fucking needed you and you couldn't pick up your damn phone because you were out with Jay?" Ashton screamed causing Danja to wake up slightly.

"Ashton I'm sorry my phone is on vibrate" he said trying to reason. He took out his phone and noticed that she had called him at least twelve times. "I'm sorry"

"Yeah you are" She said looking at him up and down. "Are you hard Randal?"

He winced when she called him Randal. Ashton never called him Randal unless she was absolutely pissed at him. He didn't reply to her.

"Randal? Did you cheat on me?" Ashton asked.

"No" Randy said sternly. "You are way too good to cheat on. I'd never disrespect you like that" The tone in his voice let Ashton know that he was telling the truth but she was still pissed at him. Randy looked at her face and neck and instantly felt guilty but then he remembered what Mike had said about her neck. "What happened to your neck?"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said laying down and turning her back towards him.

"Oh so you can grill me for coming in late but you can't tell me why you have hickies on your neck?" Randy said now getting pissed as well.

Ashton shot up and glared at him like he was crazy. "Don't turn this shit on me, I didn't come in with the boner at four in the morning after I was assaulted and possibly raped and didn't bother to pick up their phone. Get the fuck out of here Randy" Ashton said.

Danja's eyes opened and she looked over at Jay who was standing there watching the whole scene speechless. She suddenly raised and walked over to Jay. She grabbed him and they both left and went to their own room. Randy was mad and went over and hit Ted in the arm.

"Get out!" randy said.

"Don't yell at him at least he was here" Ashton said.

Ted didn't argue, he just quickly got up and walked out and went to his own room. Randy and Ashton didn't talk anymore. Randy went and took a shower and prepared to go to sleep. When he got out of the shower Ashton was asleep. He quietly got into the bed and went to sleep himself in hopes that the next morning he and Ashton will be okay.

The next morning Ashton was awake before Randy which was highly unusual. She was fully dressed and packing up her things to head to the next city. When Randy looked over at the clock he noticed it was about ten thirty. Ashton was barely ever awake before twelve. Eleven thirty if he had to wake her up. He knew that she was still pissed off at him. He sighed and sat up in the bed. He watched her finish packing. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her and brought her back to him.

"Don't touch me" she said coldly trying to get away from his grip with no success. He set her in between his legs and kissed her on the cheek although he knew she didn't want to be touched.

"Please forgive me Ashton" he said. She didn't reply to him. "I hate when you're pissed at me. Please, I'm sorry" he said kissing her bare shoulder. She sighed and knew that she couldn't stay mad at him. She also knew that when it was just her and Randy that he was a big softy, which she liked. Not like he was a hard ass but he showed the softer side of him around her. He wasn't the Viper or the Legend Killer or whatever you want to call him. He was Randal Keith Orton, the man she loved and adored. She set up a little and looked back at him.

"I forgive you but if you ever come in here with a hard on again, I'll kill you" she said smirking and kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too Mr. Orton" she said smiling. "Now pack up we have to go"


	32. Bonus 3

The Clean Sheet

Bonus #3

"Hey I'm The Viper Randy Orton" Randy said starting off the show.

"I'm The Champ John Cena" Cena said.

"I'm Captain Charisma Christian" Christian said.

"And I'm John Morrison and you've just tuned into the Clean Sheet" Morrison said.

"Ashton and Danja aren't here today so we thought we'd take over the show" Randy said.

"Yeah so we're going to combine all of our segments into one" Christian said.

"What are we going to call it?" Morrison asked.

"How about that sexy awkward moment when we can't find little Jimmy?" Cena said causing all of the guys to stop and look at him.

"We should never let Cena come up with names ever again" Randy said.

"But you never come up with any names Randal" Cena said.

As the men started to argue Triple H and Shawn Michaels came and interrupted their argument by staring at them.

"What do you want Hunter?" Randy asked.

"We came to see what you pussies…" Hunter started before Shawn slapped his chest. "I mean girls are doing?"

"We're not girls" Morrison said.

"Says the one that calls himself the Shaman of Sexy and brushes his hair ten times a day just to get his hair in the right formation" Hunter said.

"But no we came to take over" Shawn said. "You guys aren't doing the best job here. So you all need to get to your sides of the Studio and wait for us to tell you when to start your segment"

"And if you're not down with that then we've got two words for ya…" Hunter said as Shawn pointed somewhere off set and a group of people said Suck it.

"Where the hell did those people come from?" Christian asked.

"Yeah they're standard DX fans, you know our entourage" Shawn said.

"Yeah and they always come with the complimentary groupies…I mean sophisticated woman who don't mind having sex with us…I mean sucking our huge penises…I mean getting down and dirty" Hunter said as Shawn slapped his chest in between pauses and two women came up beside him.

"Oh cool can I join DX?" Morrison asked.

"You got beat up by R Truth…so no…go get to your sides of the set" Shawn said.

The guys went to their respective sides of the studio leaving DX in front of the camera. Hunter and Shawn looked at the chairs that were there and decided to sit down.

"So since we're now the hosts of this show…hey girls you can sit on my lap" Hunter said starting.

"Hunter I don't think Steph's going to like that" Shawn whispered but loud enough for the camera to pick up.

"She'll live and I mean it's not like they're going to suck my…" Hunter started before Shawn hit his chest. "Alright okay…sorry ladies…lazy eyed guy over here wants me to be faithful…not that there's anything wrong with that" Hunter said.

"Anyway…We'll turn it over to John Cena so that he can give you all another segment of That awkward moment when with John Cena" Shawn said as the scene cut to John Cena in another part of the studio.

"Hey everyone this is another segment of that awkward moment with me John Cena" John said.

"Like they didn't know that I mean we did just introduce you" Triple H said from the other side of the studio.

"Dude can I do my segment please?" Cena asked.

"Yeah sure go a head John. Don't mind Hunter over here" Shawn said.

"Thank you" John said. "So let's get started"

"That awkward moment when one of your best friends refuses to come out of the closet…Randal" John said.

"For the love of…" Randy stared

"Penis" Hunter said from across the room. "Because your love for penis is out of this world Randy"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" Shawn said.

"Gosh no! I was going to say for the love of GOD. I do not like penis" Randy said.

"Lying is a sin Randy" Christian said smirking.

"Oh my gosh I'm not gay" Randy said.

"Sure you are, you're a very happy man…who just happens to like dick" Hunter said.

"No not dick…cock" Shawn said.

"Hey Randy since you like Cock…I'll put the boom boom in your bedroom" Kofi Kingston said randomly coming into the scene.

"Dude go to hell" Randy said getting up and walking away.

"Oh and for the record I'm not gay either" Kofi said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" Hunter and Shawn said together.

"Anyway" John said. "That awkward moment when Christian is a faithful Justin Bieber fan and has two copies of his movie Never say Never"

"What? I don't like Justin Bieber" Christian said.

"All you Canadians like Justin Bieber" John Morrison said finally speaking up.

"What? No we don't" Christian said. "At least I know I don't"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Justin Bieber Christian. He's just a homosexual little boy" Hunter said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" Shawn said.

"He's not gay he dates that one chick from Disney Channel" Randy said causing everyone to stare at him. "I have a daughter hello!"

"There's no excuse" Kofi said. "So not only do you like cock but you like Justin Bieber"

"Wow Randal" Cena said. "That awkward moment when John Morrison wears more makeup than the facially challenged Melina"

"That's cold dog" Kofi said laughing.

"Eh…he'll live" Cena said.

"No John I'm hurt" Morrison said.

"Well John…get over it" Cena said.

"That awkward moment when I don't think that Randy is the only one who loves cocks here. I think we have to add John Morrison to that list Shawn" Hunter said.

"And…he's now on the list" Shawn said. "So now we're going to head on over to Randy Orton and Christian for a segment of That's sexy with Randy Orton and Christian" he said as the scene cut over to Randy and Christian.

"Okay let's see if we can have a successful segment" Christian said sighing.

"Yeah but Randy thinks cocks are sexy" Hunter said.

"Oh my gosh Hunter!" Randy said. "A girl that can speak Spanish…that's sexy"

"When girls are awesome on the dance floor and in the bedroom that's sexy" Christian said.

"I feel like we've said that already" Randy said.

"Doesn't matter because it's sexy anyway" Christian said shrugging.

"True…I think that…" Randy said before being cut off.

"Cocks are sexy" Hunter said trying to impersonate Randy.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" Shawn said.

"Is anything wrong to you two?" Randy asked.

"Yeah your face" Hunter said. "Oh and so is the relationship Shawn here has with your mother"

"No there is defiantly nothing wrong with that" Shawn said. "Continue boys"

"Girls with big butts…that's sexy" Christian said.

"How immature Christian" Hunter said.

"You act like you don't appreciate a nice ass" Christian said.

"I do but the inner child in you makes it inappropriate" Hunter said causing Shawn to slap his chest.

"Hunter that's not nice. You have to be nice to the man I have a date with his mother later" Shawn said.

"Jeez Shawn you just love dating guy's mothers don't you?" Hunter said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that I'm just saying"

"Yup Randy and Christian's moms are some hot MILFs" Shawn said causing Hunter to slap his chest and laugh.

"Do you even know what that means?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah of course…no" Shawn said shaking his head.

"I'll explain later but now we have to head over to John Morrison for a segment of Where in the hell is little Jimmy?" Hunter said.

"I hope R Truth is watching just in case we find him" Shawn said as the scene cut to Morrison in another part of the studio with Kofi.

"Hey I'm John Morrison and this is Kofi Kingston and we're giving you a segment of where in the hell is little Jimmy" Morrison said.

"I could've sworn we just said that what's up with you guys repeating stuff?" Shawn said.

"Yeah what are you guys…slow or retarded?" Hunter said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that"

"Hunter that's not nice. Take it back and apologize before I call Stephanie" Shawn said.

"Okay I'm sorry that you're slow and retarded" Hunter said causing Shawn to slap his chest.

"Be serious!" Shawn said.

"Okay…Morrison and Kofi I am sorry" Hunter said. "Happy now you lazy eyed guy I apologized"

"Thank you Hunter" Shawn said smiling.

"And you guys say Randy is the gay one" Morrison said under his breath.

"What was that?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing Mr. Triple H sir" Morrison said.

"Okay anyway we took where in the hell is little Jimmy backstage of Raw and Smackdown to ask a couple of the WWE Superstars and Diva's if they have seen him" Kofi said.

"Yeah and what a search it was right Kofi? I mean we almost got into a few altercations" John said. "Well here's the clip" he said thinking that the clip was rolling. "So now what do we just sit here and wait?"

"I guess I've never done this before" Kofi said. "Maybe I could get some of those chips and salsa"

"Oh get me some too" John said.

"Hey dumb asses the clip never rolled introduce it again" Hunter said.

"Not nice Hunter" Shawn said.

"Who cares" Hunter said.

"Oh well here's the clip" John said thinking that it went. "Hurry up Kofi and get them and get water" he looked over and saw Hunter glaring at him. "What?"

"Clip didn't roll" Hunter said.

"Here's the clip" he said once again. "Did it roll?"

"No" Hunter said.

"Here's the _bleep_-ing Clip!" Shawn said getting frustrated as the clip rolled.

"Hey I'm John Morrison and right now I'm backstage at a live tapping of Smackdown. I'm here to ask some of the superstars if they've seen the missing Little Jimmy so that we can help poor R Truth with his mental state" John said. "Hey there's Cody Rhodes let's talk to him. He said walking towards Cody who was trying to hide his face. "Cody!" he yelled.

"What do you want Morrison?" Cody asked trying to hide his face.

"I want to ask you a very important question" Morrison said.

"Hurry up I don't want my face to be seen" Cody said.

"Dude your face will always and forever be hideous and undashing get over. Have you seen Little Jimmy though?" Morrison asked.

"No Morrison I have not seen R Truth's latest obsession now get out of here" Cody said.

"Thank you…hey do you ever wash that thing cause every time I see you there's an odor" Morrison said causing Cody to get upset. "Oh here comes your boyfriend I mean buddy Ted"

Ted came up to see what was going on. "What's wrong with you Cody?"

"Aw the lover has come to see how his baby is doing" Morrison whispered to the camera.

"What was that Morrison?" Ted asked.

"Nothing" he said laughing. "Hey Ted have you seen Little Jimmy we've been looking all over for him"

Ted just sat there for a minute trying to process what he was just asked. He looked at Cody and then back towards Morrison who was waiting. "No I haven't" he finally said.

"Okay well see you lovers I mean girls I mean guys later" Morrison said walking away from them. He walked down the hallway and caught up with Alicia Fox and Kelly Kelly.

"Hello ladies" Morrison said putting himself in between them. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No go ahead" Kelly said smiling.

"Have you two seen little Jimmy?" he asked.

They both laughed at him. "No I'm sorry" Alicia said laughing. "But I mean I'm pretty sure R Truth has a good idea where he is. He always seems to be closer and closer every day to finding poor little Jimmy."

"I should go ask him thanks Alicia" he said. He then walked down the hallway and saw R Truth talking to himself outside of a door. "Truth" Morrison said causing him to look up at him.

"Did you ever find Little Jimmy?" Morrison asked.

"See…see it's people like you who talk about me that makes me snap! Little Jimmy will come out sooner or later and we together will figure out this conspiracy. Yeah I said it conspiracy, C-O-N...Spiracy" he said then walking away from Morrison.

"Okay then. I can't ever do this anymore" Morrison said as the scene cut to Kofi Kingston.

"Hey I'm Kofi Kingston and I'm trying to help Morrison find little Jimmy. I'm here with John Cena and I want to know if you've found little Jimmy"

"No but he needs to be found ASAP because I'm tired of R Truth trying to find him. Little Jimmy c'mon the truth will set you free" John said walking away. "If you don't come out, when you finally do I wont kick your ass too much"

"Well then" Kofi said walking away and finding the Bella Twins. "Nikki, Brie have you two seen Little Jimmy anywhere?"

"You're joking right?" Brie asked.

"No we're looking for him" Kofi said.

"Well no we haven't seen little Jimmy" Nikki said pushing her sister so that they could get away from Kofi.

Kofi walked and found Drew McIntyre. "Hey Drew have you seen little Jimmy anywhere man we've been looking for him all over" he asked.

Drew looked at him for a minute before walking away from him. "Well I see we've made no ground so I'm going to end this segment of Where in the hell is little Jimmy" Kofi said as the camera went back to Hunter and Shawn.

"So Hunter I was thinking that we get some fireworks, put them in Vince's office and let them go off later on" Shawn said excitedly.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea but you know we can't do that" Hunter said.

"Why not c'mon Hunter it took me all day to think of that!" Shawn begged.

"I mean one because we're back on air and two because now the cat's out the bag jeez Shawn!" Hunter said slapping him in the chest.

"Oh…it's your fault you didn't warn me!" Shawn said.

"Anyway we hope you enjoyed this episode of The Clean Sheet even with the random fuck ups and mishaps" Hunter said.

"Yeah because this is defiantly the last time we're doing this" Shawn said "Seriously this is probably the worst Episode ever"

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Randy Orton who loves cock" Hunter said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" Shawn said.

"A guy who likes to repeat you because he's so stupid" Hunter said.

"You can't see me" Shawn said waving his hand in front of his face.

"A Canadian who likes Justin Bieber" Hunter said.

"And so does all his peeps" Shawn said slapping his chest twice.

"A guy who got beat up by the guy looking for little Jimmy" Hunter said.

"Who's also hungry for peanut butter and Johnny" Shawn said.

"Wait who came up with that? That's totally wack" Hunter said. "Anyway and finally a guy who randomly shows up and expects to get credit" he said as Shawn just looked at the camera.

"So then…for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching at home and those guys over there…let's get ready to…" Hunter said before the women came back over causing him to smile. "Hey girls I'm about to give you a message right here on this show" he said as they looked confused. "Well it goes a little something like…Let's get ready to suck it!"

"And if you're not down with that then we've got two words for ya..." Shawn said pointing off set at the group again as they yelled suck it.

"And to finish this off correctly, I'm Christian" Christian said as the camera went to them.

"I like Justin Bieber" Shawn said imitating Christian.

"I'm Randy Orton" Randy said.

"And I love huge fat cocks" Hunter said imitating him.

"Shut up Hunter!" Randy said.

"I'm John Morrison" John said.

"My ex girlfriend is a big fat ugly girl named Melina and we use to share makeup and hair tips" Shawn said imitating Morrison.

"Really? how immature." Morrison said.

"Your moms immature" Hunter said.

"No just his penis" Shawn said.

"I'm John Cena" Cena said.

"You can't see me" Hunter said imitating him. "My time is now…and I have to go potty mommy take me to potty even though I'm thirty four years old"

"Really?" Cena asked.

"Duh" Shawn said.

"And I'm Kofi Kingston" Kofi said.

"Who?" Hunter and Shawn asked together.

"Anyway we're here to advise you all…" Christian started.

"To be jealous!" They all said.

"Because they all suck cock" Hunter said as the show officially ended.


	33. Episode 30

The Clean Sheet

Episode 30

FCW / Los Angeles

The Heartbreakers took one of their days off to head to FCW to compete against their Divas and give them advice. Randy and Jay decided to head to Los Angeles a few days a head of schedule so that they could have their 'guy time'.

"Introducing WWE Smackdown Diva Tag Team, Ashton Taylor and Danja the Heartbreakers!" said the FCW announcer.

Guilty by Design came on the speakers and the two walked out smiling, Danja sporting her Corre shirt and her Nexus shirt because they were still legitimately in each group. They got into the ring and got mics from someone outside of the ring.

"Hey what's up FCW?" Ashton yelled to the crowd to get them hyped.

"If you didn't know we're The Heartbreakers and we've come to entertain you all with a little song and dance" Danja said.

"Wait…no we didn't…that was just incase we messed up you know the backup plan" Ashton said. "Anyways…"

"Hold up…" Naomi said coming out with Maxine. "You guys are coming on our turf so I don't think you guys should get the privilege to even be out here with our fans!"

"Your fans? The last time you had fans was…wait did you ever have fans?" Danja asked as the two made it in the ring.

"No they were just her regulars turning her like a doorknob" Ashton said causing the crowd to ooh.

"Oh really?" Naomi asked.

"What are you The Miz? We didn't stutter, what do you need a hearing aid? Is all that weave on the top of your head blocking your ears up or are you just that dumb" Danja said to Naomi in her face.

"I think she's just dumb…that's it" Ashton said.

"Oh you two want to talk that good mess huh well I'm challenging you two to a tag team match right now!" Naomi said as the crowd started to cheer.

"Not talking good mess girl…just the truth…because I think you're baby Daddy R truth has just found little Jimmy in that bulge you call a stomach" Ashton said.

"But we accept your little challenge" Ashton said sarcastically as they went and handed their mics to someone else. Danja got in first with Naomi. The two locked up and Naomi dominated due to her upper body strength. Sooner or later Ashton got in with Naomi debuting some of the high flying moves the heartbreakers have been learning. Ashton went for the cover but Maxine kicked out. Ashton continued her assault until Naomi decided to get involved. Later both Naomi and Maxine were struggling to get up and Danja was standing in the corner. Ashton pointed at her signaling for her to start stomping on the group like Shawn Michaels does when going for sweet chin music. She got up to five and ran and kicked Naomi in the face as Ashton kicked Maxine and set her up and delivered a pedigree going for the count out. The Heartbreakers won the match and their hands were raised in victory and the two smiled. They then headed backstage to meet WWE Diva Kelly Kelly who stays in Tampa also.

"Hey Barbie" Ashton said calling her by her nickname.

"Hey Ashton…DJ" she said. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go…Jay said we could stay at his house" Danja said.

"I'm almost scared to see what his house looks like. I mean it was clean the last time we were there but that's because his mom cleaned it up" Ashton said.

"He's a slob isn't he?" Kelly asked.

"Not a total but yes slightly" Danja said causing them to laugh as they exited the back of the building.

"I can't wait to get to LA man" Kelly said. "I need a tan badly"

"I bet you do with your pale self" Ashton said laughing.

"I'm just ready to get back so we can spend time together." Danja said. "No homo"

"Yeah sure" Ashton said laughing as the car pulled out.

"What are we going to eat?" Danja asked. "I'm hungry"

"How about Longhorn?" Kelly suggested.

"YES!" said the other two women together causing Kelly to laugh.

Once they arrive at Jay's house, Danja pulls out the key while Ashton pays for the cab. They lug their suitcases up the driveway and to the doorstep. Ashton looked over at the neighbors and saw one looking out of their window at the three women.

"Hey we have viewers" Ashton whispered to then and nudging her head in the direction.

"Probably never seen girls over Jay's house" Danja said opening the door and walking in.

When the women got into the house the first thing they saw were two cats looking back at them. They continued into the house to see scattered papers and a couple of clothes thrown on the floor. When they went into the kitchen they found dirty dishes, the trash can full of garbage and just a mess every where. They all looked at each other and back at the mess.

"I don't know about ya'll but I refuse to eat or do anything in this house until it's cleaned" Danja said.

"Agreed" Kelly and Ashton said heading upstairs.

"How about we all share the master bedroom" Danja said walking into the giant room.

"No" Ashton said. "You two can but I'd rather sleep alone"

"You always have to ruin the fun Ashton I wanted to rub up on your ass during the night" Kelly said jokingly.

"You are so gay" Ashton said laughing going down the hallway to the guest room. The guest room was the only clean room in the house.

All three women changed their clothes, grabbed some pinesole, Lysol and some rubber gloves and went to work. About an hour later they were finished and completely tired. They took their food and headed back downstairs to warm them up. About fifteen minutes later they were sitting down at the table with the smell of bleach and pinesole burning their noses. The phone rang and Danja went to go pick it up.

"Hello Reso residence how may I help you?" she said in a professional voice.

"Did Jay really tell you to do that?" Ashton asked. Danja just nodded her head and listened for the other person on the other line.

"Hello can I get a double cheese burger and some fries" said a deep funny 'accented' voice from the other line.

"Randy you suck at prank calls and voices so give it up and what do you want?" Danja said causing the two women to laugh.

"Damn DJ just break my hopes and dreams" Randy said from the other line with Jay in the background laughing. "Here's Jay"

"Hey" Jay said.

"Dude why didn't you tell us that you're a total slob" Danja said.

"Because…I figured you know you guys would be nice to me and clean it up" Jay said.

"You owe us…big time" she said as a cat came and jumped on the counter beside her causing her to jump and scream.

"Dude where the hell are all these cats coming from?" Ashton asked.

"I don't know but I think they're hungry" Kelly said pointing to all five of them by their food bowl.

"You have cats and didn't warn us?" Danja asked.

"Yeah could you feed them? The neighbor went out of town yesterday and will be back in the morning so can you feed them until they get back" Jay said. "Please?"

"Ugh! Where's the cat food and you're so getting it when we get to LA bro" she said.

"Under the sink and I'm not your bro Leah" he said.

"Really…bro…what are you then?" she asked pulling out the cat food and tossing it to Kelly.

"I am your little secret" he said quietly.

"Really? Too bad we're not really a secret anymore" she said quietly.

"Then why are you whispering?" he said quietly laughing.

"Because I think you're too much!" she said laughing. "But if you really want to be my little secret then that's how we will keep it"

"Are you trying to rhyme?" he asked.

"No but there is a song called little secret and I think I just accidentally recited the lyrics to you" she said.

"Alright but I'll talk to you later" he said before hanging up.

The girls fed the cats and later headed upstairs to watch movies in bed and although Ashton said she wasn't going to sleep in the bed with them, all three women fell asleep in the master room bed.

Meanwhile in LA Randy and Jay were at the hotel in their room awaiting some guest that Jay invited to stay with them. A knock was made at the door causing Randy to look over from the television. Jay continued lying on one bed waiting for Randy to answer the door who hadn't budged either.

"Get the door" both said at the same time.

"Rock paper scissors?" Jay suggested.

Randy sighed. "Sure". The two played and Randy lost.

"Best two out of three?" he asked.

"No get the door Randy" Jay said laughing.

Randy sighed once again and got up and headed to the door. He opened the door to see Giselle and Ginette at the door with their suitcases. He didn't say anything he just let them in and walked back over to the couch and started to watch television.

"Well that was a great welcome" Giselle said.

"So how is this going to work seeing that there are only two beds and four of us?" Ginette asked setting her bag by the window and sitting at the other end of the couch leaving space between her and Randy which he silently thanked her for.

"You two in one bed, Randy agreed to sleep on the couch and I have the other" Jay said.

"That's not fair, how about Ginette sleeps in the bed with Jay and I sleep alone unless Randy here is afraid to sleep in a bed with me" Giselle suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jay said. "Ginette isn't comfortable with me yet"

"I'll sleep in the bed beside you" Ginette said softly shocking everyone. "There just has to be pillows between us"

"Cool" Jay said smirking.

"Randy you still going to sleep on that hard ass couch?" Giselle asked.

"Yep" he said.

"Scared?" she asked.

"Nope" Randy said.

"Yeah right I guess Ashton has you locked down" Giselle said sitting down.

"Okay Giselle I'll sleep in the bed with you…happy?" Randy said turning off the TV.

"As a matter a fact I am" she said smirking. "So since it's late what are we going to do?"

"There's a bar downstairs" Jay suggested. "Or we could just go eat"

"Let's eat I'm hungry" Giselle said grabbing her purse.

The four of them headed out to the hotel's restaurant, ate, drank and had a couple of laughs. They didn't go to the bar but Randy ordered some bottles to be brought up to their room. Jay himself didn't have anything to drink because of what happened the last time he drank. Ginette was under aged and didn't drink either. Randy had some but Giselle drank the most, so they thought. Ginette and Jay had long gone to sleep when she started to wild out a little. Randy lay in the bed shirtless and ready to sleep while watching television. Giselle had come out of the bathroom from her shower with her hair still down, slightly wet, her underwear and a tank. She climbed into the bed beside Randy and lay there a moment. When Randy was half asleep Giselle slid her hands in his boxers and felt on his man hood. Randy not being in the right state of mind didn't think anything of it at first until he was growing a boner. His eyes shot open and looked at her with fear and confusion but letting a couple of a couple pleasurable expressions escape his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Shhh you're not cheating on Ashton" Giselle said seductively into his ear. Randy couldn't fight it any longer her soft hands aroused his piece even more. He softened his body and for the rest of the night let her hands do the work.

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.<p>

"And I'm Danja" Danja said. "We are filming this episode of The Clean Sheet from Los Angeles California"

"Yup and we're…" she said before being cut off. "What?"

"The camera stopped working" said a crewman.

"So we can't shoot our episode?" Danja asked.

"I'm afraid not" he said. "Sorry girls"

"Ugh man this blows" Danja said.

"How about we go train?" Ashton asked.

"You can train I'm going to the pool to relax" Danja said walking up to her and Jay's hotel room. Neither woman knew that Randy and Jay stayed in a different hotel last night with Ginette and Giselle.

"I'll train with you" John Morrison said walking up in workout clothes.

"Thank you! I need to get changed I'll meet you there" she said.

"Cool" he said smiling and walking away.

About fifteen minutes later Danja came down stairs with her lavender bikini and her towel. She walked out side and sat on a beach chair to lie out in the sun. She had brought a book and her ipod with her. She popped her ipod in, put on her glasses and began to read her book. She looked to her left to see Cody Rhodes lying in the sun too. He briefly looked over at her and back up to the sun. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses.

"Delilah" he said greeting her.

"Cody" she said.

"Why on earth would you be down here reading a book?" he asked.

"Because I like reading" she said.

"What you reading?" he asked.

"Aren't we asking too many questions Cody?" she asked with a slight smirk not looking up from her book.

"Oh but there's no such thing as asking too many questions" he said sarcastically.

"But there's no such thing as asking too many questions" she said mocking him and his slight lisp.

"Real cute, real funny" he said slightly laughing.

"I know it is" she said.

"How you feel working with The Corre?" he asked.

"Depends on the day really" she said looking over at him. "How do you feel working with the face mask?"

"Making more jokes Delilah?" he asked smirking.

"No…just curious" she said returning it.

"It's usually hot and sweaty after I'm done" Cody said looking back up at the sky.

"I bet it is, seeing as how you wear it all through the show" she said. She then reached over and took his sunglasses off his face causing him to look over at her as if she was crazy. She took off her glasses and replaced them with Cody's sunglasses and looked up at the sky with a slight grin on her face.

"Just going to take my sunglasses without asking?" he asked amused.

"Yep they look more dashing on me anyway since you're the un-dashing Cody Rhodes now." She said causing him to laugh.

"Really? I think I'm still pretty…dashing don't you think?" he said taking her prescription glasses off of her stomach and putting them on. "Holy shit you're blind as hell" he said causing her to laugh.

"Shut up leave me alone" she said laughing.

"How the hell do you see out of these they're like bifocals. My grandpa wore these back in the day" he said taking them off and looking at her.

"Calm down Cody and soak up the sun…you and a couple of other people…Sheamus…have been getting really pale" she said.

"He's always like that though" he said.

"Think we can push him in a tanning booth?" she asked.

"I don't know but we could try" he said laughing. He reached over and took her ipod and snatching the earphones out of her ears.

"Dude!" she said.

"Dudette!" he said putting the ear phones in his ears. He was currently listening to the Destructo Doll album by Cassie Steele, the song being Mr. Colson. "What the hell is this?"

"Probably Cassie Steele" she said.

"No shit" he said.

"Sarcasm isn't needed Mr. Runnels" she said smirking.

"Sarcasm isn't needed Mr. Runnels" he said mocking her and causing her to laugh. He then reached over and took the book from her. "House of Night series what's this about?" he asked flipping through the pages.

"Vampires" she said looking over to him.

"Like the ones that sparkle in the sun? You know Edward Cullen" he asked smirking.

"Ha twilight fan Cody? And no they're a lot better" she said.

"No I'm not I'm more of the Underworld type of guy" he said turning his body a little towards her.

"Good taste my friend" she said.

"Friend? When did we become friends" he asked jokingly.

"Well if you don't want to be my friend then fine!" she said playfully pouting.

"Aren't we a little too old for that Simmons?" he asked.

"Maybe" she answered smiling.

"In that case…" he said getting up, taking her glasses, her book and walking away back into the hotel.

"Hey!" she said going after him laughing.

When she caught up with him in the hotel he was sitting in the lobby. His expression had changed when a handful of TNA Knockouts, he looked sad. She walked over to him and sat down beside him leaving a little room between them. She noticed that one particular Knockout kept looking over in their direction. She had long dark brown hair that was probably added hair but it still made her look beautiful. She was probably about five feet three or a little shorter, Danja concluded.

"What's wrong Cody?" Danja asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Don't lie to me I'm not stupid dude. I know we've just started talking as friends or whatever but you can trust me" she said causing him to look at her.

"The one with the pink suitcase is an ex girlfriend. She broke my heart and left" he said. "She ran off with some other guy"

Danja didn't say anything at first. She looked from the woman and then back at Cody. "Well that's her lose. Here you can borrow my ipod, I'm pretty sure there's a couple of songs on there that could make you feel better" she said causing him to smirk a little.

"Why would they help me?" he asked.

"Because when I got my heart broken I listened to my ipod all day" she said. "It made me feel a lot better. Music heals the world"

"Thanks but who in the world would break your heart?" he asked.

"Stupid people" she said.

"No I wanted specifics" he said.

"You never told me that girl's name so…" She said.

"Her name is Victoria" he said. "Good enough?"

"Yep…do you really want to know?" she asked.

"No I was just asking for the benefit of my health" he said sarcastically.

She laughed at him and caused him to smirk a little. "Well since you're so persistent. Mike Mizanin and Adam Copeland, those two are the reason I want to be single"

He looked at her shocked. "Adam? I understand Mike but not Adam"

"I mean it's complicated and I don't want to talk about because that one hurts the heart the most" she said looking down.

"It's okay but what about Mike…I thought you guys hated each other" he said turning towards her.

"I mean we did but one night I was a little stupid on the alcohol and yeah. Then we started to talk more, we actually became really good friends. We never dated but we went out and had some times together. He was cool that is until he started doing some things" she explained.

"Like what?" he asked. "Stop me when I'm getting too personal"

"No I think he needs to be outted. He started to physically abuse me" she said softly. She looked up at Cody who looked upset.

"Wow I thought breaking girl's hearts was one but when you touch them that's a different story" he said.

"Keep it to yourself only a couple people know" she said.

"Who" he asked.

"Ted, Morrison, Randy, Jay, Adam and Ashton" she said.

He just shook his head and decided to change the subject. "Hey me and Ted are going to six flags later you want to join us?"

"Sure but mind you I ride everything…and when I say everything I mean we're not leaving the park until I'm done" she said.

"We have one thing in common, but I have to go put on some clothes so I'll see you later" he said getting up. "Oh and I'll return the ipod and book later"

"Whatever" she said laughing.

Meanwhile Ashton had finally gotten ready after being stopped by Randy to talk for a while. She thought that he was acting a little weird but shrugged it off. She got the keys to the rental car and headed to the gym with the address John had text her earlier. She arrived after about ten minutes of aimless driving. She went into the gym and caught the eyes of a couple of the men working out. She smiled sweetly at them and went to find Morrison. He was in a different area with a dummy. She walked in and smiled at him. He didn't have on a shirt and he was sweaty. Ashton was about to die inside but held herself together.

"Hey there" he said smiling at her as she took off her shirt to reveal a black sports bra.

"Hey" she said smiling back as she took off her pants to reveal black shorts.

"Nice work out gear" he said.

"Thanks" she said as she went over to him. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to teach you a couple of submission holds. You two don't have any of those down yet so I thought I'd be nice and teach you some" he said although he just wanted to see her.

"Cool and thanks" she said.

"Okay so I'm going to take your arm and put it behind your back like this" he said. "Warning we're about to be close"

"It's okay" she said as he brought her body back to his. Her body stiffened up a bit when she felt the flesh on flesh contact of their skin.

"Soften your body a bit" he told her. She did and then they proceeded to do a couple of submission holds. After about an hour they had an impromptu match in the room without a mat. Ashton had almost got him in a submission hold but he quickly flipped her over and put it on her. She tapped out before he even put it in efficiently.

"Hey that's not fair you weren't supposed to tap out" he said laughing and laying next to her.

"That shit looks like it hurts and it wasn't a real match so why should I not tap out" she said laughing a little. She looked over at his glistening body and looked back up at the ceiling quickly. "Now what?"

"I want a rematch" he said getting up.

"You're on!" she said getting up.

The two set up again and started the match. About five minutes later neither had tried a submission hold. Morrison took Ashton and turned her around and the two ended up hitting the wall. His back was on the wall and she was in front of him held very tightly. He arched his back a little from the impact but didn't let go of her. After a moment he moved his arms from around her and touched her shoulders. He slowly moved them down her arms and started kissing on her neck. When he heard her let out moans of pleasure he removed his hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist again. He had the advantage to let his hands roam her body without any interruptions. He stopped for a minute and she turned towards him. They stared at each other for a moment before sharing a hesitated kiss. The kiss intensified and Morrison found his hands groping her butt. He moved his hands smoothly up her back and found his hands at her shirt lifting it up. She moved her hands up and down his chest stopping at his pants. He pulled back enough to get her shirt over her head and kissed her again as she started to pull his sweat pants down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing the two to jump back from one another. Someone else probably wanted to use the room. Morrison pulled up his pants and she put on her shirt figuring out what almost happened. She mentally slapped herself for letting him do this even though it takes two.

"I have to go" She said turning from him and going to get her stuff.

"Ashton…I-I'm sorry" he said.

"No it's okay it's not your fault" she said quickly leaving the room leaving Morrison up against the wall.

The next night it was Smackdown time. Ashton and Danja were in the ring talking about any and everything. Just then some unknown music came on the speakers and AJ Lee and Kaitlyn came out and entered the ring with mics.

"Hello Ashton Taylor and Danja" Kaitlyn said.

"Hiya" Danja said causing Ashton to slap her chest. "Ouch!"

"What the hell do you two puppets want?" Ashton asked getting straight to the point.

"Cant we just come out and say hello?" AJ asked.

"Look AJ…I know you were hot shit at FCW but when you come and interrupt us, you're in a world of trouble so get straight to the point" Ashton said.

"Aggressive isn't she AJ?" Kaitlyn asked with a smirk on her face. "Ashton we're tired of you two being the only female tag team with any known success. We want our shot so we're calling you two chicks out!"

"You two are calling us out? Wow you see Kaitlyn to be as great and to have success like us you actually have to do something" Danja said. "And frankly the only thing that you've done Kaitlyn was piss of Vickie Guerrerro and kissed Dolph Ziggler. Wow so you're success is based upon you being a hoe"

"Look we're the chick Busters and…" AJ started.

"Woah the chick busters? That's pretty lame" Ashton said.

"Yeah the chick busters and we're about to be your worst night mare" AJ said.

"Well chick busters…we're the heartbreakers, the longest running Diva Tag Team Champions that we didn't lose, we retired them. The same females tag team that achieved the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship against The Corre. You guys are the chicks and we are straight about to bust you in your face!" Ashton said dropping the mic.

The women started to fight and their match had started. The Heartbreakers won the match with Danja pinning Kaitlyn. Just then The Corre and The Nexus came out. Wade Barrett got into the ring and grabbed Danja and CM Punk grabbed Ashton.

"So you two passed our little test" Wade said.

"Barrett kill yourself" Danja said hitting him. They all started to beat the women down. Just then Randy Orton and Christian came out but were quickly distracted by Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes who are now helping both teams. They beat the women down until they were lying on the ground. As they stopped Triple H and Shawn Michaels came out with a chair and a sledge hammer threatening to take anyone out who touched them again. The show finally ended with the Heartbreakers lying in the middle of the ring motionless.


	34. Episode 31

The Clean Sheet

Episode 31

Texas/Road Trip

Jay and Danja were in their hotel room early in the morning getting ready for the day that was ahead of them. They were going to a barbeque at Shawn Michael's house with the rest of the Smackdown roster and a couple of people from the Raw roster. Danja came out of the bathroom with a long shirt but without her pants. She saw Jay falling asleep on the bed again but he was fully dressed. She put her pants on then climbed on the bed and sat on his lap facing him. He jumped up a little at her impact and looked at her sleepily for a moment. He then wiped his eyes and yawned before placing his hands on her hips causing her to smile. He slightly returned her smile before shutting his eyes. She sat there for a moment waiting to see if he would open his eyes again. He didn't but he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down to lay on him. She was shocked and jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her and tried to go back to sleep.

"You know you're going to have to eventually wake up right?" she said in his ear softly.

"Yeah but I was hoping you'd let me sleep longer and take Ashton or someone to the store with you" he said.

"But you promised" she said in a whiny voice.

"But you kept me up until three this morning with you watching movies" he said. "Please let me sleep and I'll make it up to you later. I'll order any movie you want"

"I hate when you guys bribe me with movies. Throw in a snickers and a sprite and I'm good" she said.

"Deal" he said unwrapping his arms and letting her get up.

"Can I have a kiss before I go?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said opening his eyes and sitting up to give her a kiss only to be dissed when he got closer to her lips.

"Sorry" She said grabbing her purse, hotel key and walking out the door.

She decided to get a friend to go with her. Knowing that Ashton was probably still asleep and that Randy doesn't like shopping with her she walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of someone else. Moments later the door was being opened and Cody Rhodes stood on the other end fully dressed.

"Hey" he said smiling a little.

"Hey I wondered if you wanted to go to the store with me. Jay doesn't want to go and I don't like shopping alone" she said.

"Yeah let me get my wallet and tell Ted I'm leaving" he said. "You can come in"

"Why do I need to come in and you're just telling Ted good bye and getting your wallet" she said standing in the door way.

"I didn't want to just leave you outside looking stupid" Cody said as he grabbed his wallet. He slapped Ted hard on the chest that caused him to jolt awake. "Bye Ted I'm leaving" he said smirking at him and walking over to meet Danja at the door. "Let's go" he said and the two were off.

Ashton and Randy were in their hotel room also but Ashton was awake thinking about what had transpired between her and John Morrison not too long ago. She could hear Randy's heavy breathing as he slept. She quickly pulled out her phone and decided to text Danja.

Ashton: Danja I have something important to tell you.

DJ: What? Did you get your head stuck in the toilet again?

Ashton: -_- that was defiantly you and no

DJ: You left Randy and you're finally going to marry Barbie O_o

Ashton: -_- shut up no!

DJ: What?

Ashton: I almost had sex with Morrison.

DJ: What? When? And why wasn't it me = (

Ashton: -_- I so hate you sometimes. When we were in Los Angeles and he said he's workout/train with me. We did I have a couple of submission holds I need to teach you and after a fake match we just started kissing. Well he kissed my neck which is my weak spot but you get the point.

DJ: OMG that's…I don't know what to say. Are you going to tell Randy?

Ashton: I don't know

DJ: You should. You saw what happened between me and Adam how it blew up. Morrison is a good guy but sometimes good guys do bad things for the woman they want.

Ashton: True I think I'll tell him when he wakes up. Where are you at?

DJ: Store with Cody

Ashton: What's up with you two? You went to six flags with him and now you're at the store.

DJ: don't turn this on me; it's about you telling Mr. Orton that you almost had sex with the Shaman of sexy.

Ashton: *sigh* True…he's awake so…here goes nothing.

She heard Randy yawn and felt him move. He was looking at her and wondering why she was once again awake before he was. He stretched and made his way to her. He kissed her bare shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello beautiful" he said causing her to smile.

"Hey" she said softly. "I need to talk to you"

Randy instantly froze at those words. They either meant that she was pissed at him and was hiding it, she was breaking up with him or she found out about the hand job Giselle performed on him. "Yeah?"

"Remember when I went to workout when we were in Los Angeles?" she asked looking down.

"Yes I remember" he said kissing her shoulder again.

"Well…I went with Morrison…and w-we kissed and we…w-we almost had…we almost had sex" she said as she started to cry. "I-I'm so sorry Randy" she said not looking back up as the tears rolled down her face.

Randy could've been mad but he hadn't been the most faithful or honest person either. He unwraps his arms from around her and turns her towards him. He doesn't say anything, he just takes his hand and wipes her tears and sighs. "Don't cry…"

"I can't help it, I totally fucked up our relationship and…" she started before he cut her off.

"Giselle, Ginette, Jay and I shared a room. Giselle got me to share a bed with her and when we were going to sleep, she gave me a hand job. I couldn't fight it anymore so I let her do it. I can't be mad at you when I haven't been the most honest either" he said softly to her still expecting her to be pissed. She stared at him for a minute before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't like what we did but I love you" she said although it was muffled by her tears.

"I love you too and I'm sorry" Randy said stroking her hair. "How about we vow to never let anyone push us that far ever again"

"Yeah but I still feel terrible" she said.

"I feel terrible also but at least we feel terrible together" he said causing her to smile a little. "We need to cheer up we're going to a barbeque later with all of our friends. Go get ready and put on a pretty smile for me"

"You sound like an old man Randy" she said wiping her tears and laughing a little.

*4 months later*

Randy and Ashton were in the back of the tour bus RV type thingy that they along with Danja and Jay had rented for their road trip to the next city, but their ultimate goal was to hit up San Diego. Randy and Ashton were playing uno because that was the only thing that they had to do at the moment.

"Why are you cheating that's a nine and I put down a six" Randy said looking up at her.

"That's a six" Ashton said calmly. "Put your card down Orton"

"No because that's defiantly a nine" he said picking it up and setting it in front of her.

"It's a six" she said putting it back.

"No it does not let's ask DJ, she's like the queen of Uno" Randy said sarcastically.

"She's asleep" Ashton said.

"She's been sleeping a lot lately" Randy said. "Jay!" he called.

Jay came from the front with a book that he was reading and looked at the two. "Oh gosh not Uno again I'm getting really tired of that game" Jay said.

"Anyway is this a nine or a six?" Randy asked.

"It's a nine" Jay said picking it up and looking at it.

"Told you…cheater" Randy said smiling.

"I hate you Jay" Ashton said picking the card up and drawing.

"So you admit to trying to cheat?" Randy said crossing his arms. "That's not right"

"Your face isn't right either but I don't complain about the bird's nest that's growing on your face that looks like birds shitted it in it a few times and didn't wipe it's self" Ashton said causing Jay to laugh.

"Yeah but you know you love it" Randy said putting a card down.

"You're right" Ashton said sighing as Jay went back to the front.

He sat back down on the couch part and looked over and saw Danja curled up asleep. She was always sleeping ever since about two months ago when they met his parents. He tried to read his book but he was concerned. His phone started ringing which caused Danja to move a little. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Giselle. He decided not to answer, he pressed ignore and laid it back on the table. Five minutes later he climbed on top of Danja and started to kiss her neck just to wake her up. She squirmed trying to get away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"You need to wake up, you're always sleeping" he said.

"I don't feel good" she said opening only one eye.

"You need to get checked out or something then" he said.

"No now could you please just get off of me so I can sleep" she said closing her eyes again.

Jay sighed and got off of Danja to let her sleep. About an hour later she woke up while they were at a rest stop. Randy was outside leaning on the bus waiting for her to wake up so they could meet Ashton and Jay at a Steak-n-shake across the street which was Danja's favorite restaurant. She came out of the RV wearing a jacket in ninety five degree weather. Randy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why are you wearing a jacket?" he asked.

"I'm cold duh" she said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Yeah they're at Steak-n-shake…let's go" Randy said starting to walk.

The two walked across the street to Steak-n-shake and met up with Jay and Ashton. Randy sat with Ashton and Danja sat with Jay.

"Why are you wearing that jacket?" Ashton asked.

"I'm cold gosh!" Danja snapped picking up the menu.

"What are you going to order?" Jay asked.

"Just some coffee…I don't want anything" she said.

Everyone turned and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You don't want anything but coffee? This is your favorite restaurant" Jay said.

"I told you I don't feel well Jay so leave me alone" she said sternly.

"Order something to go because you haven't eaten anything today" Randy said.

"Order me something then" she said.

"Alright" Jay said. The other three continued eating as Danja randomly fell asleep in the restaurant. They soon got finished, headed back to the RV and went to the next city.

Once they arrived in San Fransisco they checked into their hotel and settled in for the night. Randy and Ashton immediately fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed due to not sleeping the whole ride. Jay was talking to Ginette on the phone who had grown to him a little. When the conversation was over he walked back into the room and saw Danja laid out on the bed with hardly any clothes on.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm hot" she said rolling over and looking at him.

Jay nodded and went over to see if the air conditioner was on, and it was. He raised an eyebrow at her and went to lie beside her.

"What's going on with you?" he asked softly.

"I just haven't been feeling good" she said moving to that she could halfway lie on his chest. "I don't know"

"Maybe you shouldn't wrestle tomorrow night" he said.

"No I have to" she said as he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"I know you love the industry and all but sometimes everyone needs a break. I mean I took a three year break from the WWE" he said.

"But you were in TNA as Christian Cage dude" she said.

He laughed at the fact that she remembered. "Still I mean before I debuted on TNA I had time off" he said. "And that's what you need. I don't think your knee is fully healed yet either"

"It's been two months I'm pretty sure it's healed" she said.

"Then let me take you to the hospital" he said.

"I don't like hospitals" she said.

"Sometimes you just have to suck it up and go" he told her stopping his fingers in her hair.

"Why do you care about me so much?" she asked.

He sighed and didn't say anything for a moment. "If I didn't care about you, then you'd destroy yourself and I don't want to see that happen" he said.

"Is that another way of telling me you love me?" she asked smirking at him.

"Maybe" he said. "Now get up put some clothes on and let's go to the hospital"

"Okay" she said sighing and getting up.

The next day they all arrived at the arena to shoot a couple of promos and things. Technically Ashton was still apart of Nexus and Danja was still apart of The Corre. This was also the last match for the Smackdown vs. Raw Diva Search. It was now Caylee Turner against Leigh Austin for the contract.

"Hi I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.

"I'm Danja" Danja said. "And you are now watching The Clean Sheet"

"Yeah we're backstage at Smackdown well actually it's a combined show tonight" Ashton said.

"Yeah we'll call it Rawdown" Danja said shrugging.

"Wow that was pretty lame" Ashton said. "Anyway tonight we're going to…" she said before DX came into the picture.

"Hey Ashton let me see that there uh…mic" Hunter said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just give him the mic…he has to make a Public Service Announcement" Shawn said.

"A PSA?" Danja questioned.

Shawn put his arm around her and smiled at her. "I always knew you were the dumb…" he said before Hunter slapped him on his chest. "I mean…yes sweetie"

"My PSA is that…things are about to change…" Hunter said before dropping the mic and walking away.

"T-that's it Hunter?" Shawn questioned. "You had me come all the way out here to say that? Gosh you suck!"

"Yes Shawn I did" he said coming back. "And if you're not down with that then I've got two words for ya"

"Shut up hunter" Shawn said.

"Actually that's three and it was just Shut up…only shut up" he said before the two men walked away leaving the women standing there.

"The following match is for a WWE Contract on either brands, Smackdown or Raw" said the announcer.

Just then 6ft 7ft by Lil Wayne blared through the speakers as Leigh Austin made her way down to the ring.

"Introducing on Team Smackdown, Leigh Austin and her pro Diva Ashton Taylor" the announcer introduced as both women made it to the ring.

An instrumental of Diva by Beyonce came on and Caylee Turner and Melina came down to the ring.

"Now Introducing on Team Raw, Caylee Turner and her pro Diva Melina" the announcer said as the two women got into the ring.

The rookies shook hands as the pros got out and the bell rung. The match started off with Caylee dominating Leigh. The two women kick and punched each other to no end. About 20 minutes into the match Leigh had taken over and was swinging Caylee into any and everything. When she beat Caylee down to a pulp she climbed the ropes and was ready to use her finisher, the LA Knockout on her. When she stood up on the turnbuckle she felt someone pull her down. She fell off the turnbuckle and hit the canvas hard. The Miz had interfered in the match. Ashton, Randy, Miz and Melina were now fighting outside of the ring. The other referees had to break them up but with Randy's strength he ended up taking the whole fight backstage while the two women continued to fight. Determined for it, Leigh stood back up and got to the turnbuckle and climbed it once again. She waited until Caylee was up and she did a two finger salute, jumped off and landed a big drop kick to Caylee's face. She fell wrong and hit her shoulder which had her laying there. She crawled over and covered Caylee's body. 1…2…3 and the bell run signaling that Leigh Austin was the winner of the match and the WWE Contract where she will appear on Raw. Just then The Nexus theme song came on and the four men made their way down to the ring.

"So Ms. Austin congratulations" CM Punk said. "But here's the thing…you were trained by a Nexus member, Ashton Taylor so that means you belong to us" he said.

As he was getting ready to continue the sound of glass shattering was heard through out the stadium. Stone Cold Steve Austin and Leigh's dad came out and looked at the men.

"You're not doing anything with my daughter" Steve said as the crowd went wild.

"She's our property Steve" CM Punk said. "So I suggest you get over it"

"She belongs to no one" Steve said attacking CM Punk.

As they turned things around on Steve, DX, the heartbreakers, Leigh Austin, and Randy Orton attacked them and threw them backstage.

"We've got your back Steve" Hunter said.

"And if you're not down with that then she's got two words for ya" Shawn said handing the mic to Leigh who yelled suck it at the same time the crowd did.

Later on that night The Heartbreakers were getting ready for their match they had with the Bella twins. Danja had her eyes closed and Ashton was pumped up and ready as the titantron showed them.

"Ready DJ?" Ashton asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said getting up and walking with Ashton.

"The following match is set for one fall" the announcer said.

The Bella Twins made their way down the ramp doing their slut and strut. They did their little stupid flip over the rope and waited on their opponents.

Guilty by Design by Rev Theory came on and the Heartbreakers made their way down the ramp. They didn't waist anytime getting into the ring. The bell run and Ashton went up first against Nikki Bella. The two women locked up in the middle of the ring and Ashton took control over Nikki. About five minutes later The Miz and R Truth came out and attacked the Heartbreakers with Nikki and Brie joining them. As they beat them Randy Orton and Christian came to their rescue and got them off. The Raw GM and Teddy Long initiated a four way tag team match set for one fall. Randy went in with The Miz and was prepared to do a lot more damage than he did earlier. The men pounded and beat each other until they both were lying on the floor. Randy tagged in Christian who went straight for the Miz only to be stopped by a chair to the face from R Truth causing Christian to bleed from the lip. About half an hour later Ashton and Brie Bella was tagged in and lying on the canvas. Suddenly Miz tried to attack Randy from outside of the ring only to be RKO-ed to the commentator table as Christian took care of R Truth. Randy laid The Miz on top of the commentators table causing Josh Mathews, Michael Cole, Booker T, and Jerry Lawler to back away from it. Danja climbed to the top turnbuckle and stood there looking at Miz the whole time. Randy blocked Nikki Bella from interfering what Danja was about to do. She looked down at him, she thought about all of the things that this man had put her through. She didn't want to hurt The Miz. She wanted to hurt Mike Mizanin. Without a second thought she jumped off the turnbuckle and elbowed Mike through the commentator table hurting herself in the process. She rolled over and clutched herself. She was drifting in and out at this point. She lay there as a bell was heard through her mind.

"The winner of this four man tag team match is The Heartbreakers, Randy Orton and Christian" the announcer said.

She felt someone pick her up and put her in the ring. Ashton smiled at her and she still looked confused.

"We won" Ashton said.

"We did?" she asked.

"Obviously" Ashton returned.

The ref grabbed one of both of the women's hands and held them high. Randy raised Ashton's other hand and Christian raised Danja's.

Randy told them to stop the music and grabbed a mic. Christian went to receive something.

"Ashton…I'm so proud of you" Randy said causing Ashton to look at him skeptically. "I remember when we first met, you accidentally bumped into me when we both were on Raw and we took it from there. You saw past The Viper Randy Orton and got to know Randy Orton as the man. You stuck by my side for two years through a divorce and many hard times. I know you're probably mentally telling me to shut up and get to the point. The point is I love you and…" he said getting on one knee as Christian handed him something. "I wanted to know…if you would marry me?" he asked causing the crowd to cheer and Ashton look at him shocked.

"Aw well isn't that nice" Jerry Lawler said.

"No it's a waist of time" Michael Cole said.

"Cole you're just upset that you didn't get to date her" Booker said causing Josh to laugh.

"Yes" she said shaking and almost crying. Randy put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed his now fiancé.

"First The Heartbreakers win and match and now one's engaged to be married" Josh Mathews said as all four raised their hands again signaling that they did indeed win the match.

Little did anyone know that this was the Heartbreakers last match on Smackdown and the WWE for a while.

"I'm Ashton Taylor" Ashton said.

"And I'm Danja" Danja said. "We are The Heartbreakers"

"We are now signing off and this has been the Clean Sheet" Ashton said.

The two women were silently taken off the Smackdown roster the following week. No one knew what happened and why they stopped wrestling for a while. They were still affiliated with the WWE doing commentary, making appearances and working with Hunter and Stephanie in the writing department.

Ashton Taylor and Randy Orton have not yet gotten married but they are planning a huge wedding soon. With the both of them gone all the time they feel that they shouldn't get married just yet so that they can enjoy the marriage years they have together actually together, at home raising a family. Alanna Orton stays with Ashton when she's not on the road so that could give Sam some breathing time. Randy is still on the Smackdown roster currently feuding with Christian and Ashton Taylor continues to wrestle.

Delilah "Danja" Simmons had to be taken to the hospital once again for her injuries she obtained from jumping on Mike through the table. Delilah Simmons and William Jason Reso, otherwise known as Christian welcomed their first child into the world, a little boy by the name of W. Jason Reso Jr. or just JR. Danja is still single and loves it. She is still friends with Adam Copeland who is the God father of JR. She also became really close and even sparked up a small romance with WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes although the two don't officially date, and they're fine with that. Danja and Mike only speak on business terms. Mike took anger management and that helped him become a better man. Although he says that he still loves Delilah he started dating the daughter of Eddie and Vickie Guerrerro, Shaul or in the ring Raquel Diaz.

The Heartbreakers did not quit wrestling. They refused. Ashton Taylor and Danja debuted on TNA/Impact Wrestling two month's after JR was born. Both women have received the TNA Knockout Championship Title twice and TNA World Tag Team Championship Title once. Ashton Taylor is the current reigning Television Champion and Danja is the current reigning Knockout Champion but both are the Tag Team Champions. The two plan on making an EPIC WWE comeback in due time. (A year and a half). And although the two are on TNA they still remain The Heartbreakers. "Breaking Millions of Hearts, one at a time"

**-I'm not done with these two. I'm going to work on another story following them with their new families and their WWE Comeback. (A Heartbreaking Comeback or something like that.) **

**-For now I'm working on 'Venom of a Legacy' that follows Ginette/Leigh. Or I might just do the Comeback story O_o…I don't know I'm anxious to write that one too. Can you help please?**

**-Also thinking of doing a Tough Enough/NXT type of story where it'll be a contest that the Heartbreakers host along with Stone Cold Steve Austin. Just brainstorming ideas. **

**-Thanks to everyone who even bothered to read this story. Special thanks to instantclassicx for reviewing every chapter and answering my random questions. =) lol.**

**- Also a lot of song related one shots coming soon. -_- stupid songs always get me. **


End file.
